Welcome to High School
by Euphoria Writer
Summary: Matthew was always picked on throughout the history of his life until he meets his hero Alfred whom Matthew falls in love with, but will his mind change when he meets his room mate? Well, Welcome to High School Matthew. Multi Pairings, main PruCan
1. Prologue

**Welcome to High School**

In kindergarten I had a stutter. It was because I was so shy and nonsocial to others that made me all tongue tied when having a talk about dinosaurs and G.I. Joes like any normal kindergartener. Because I had a stutter I had multiple curious kids from my class ask me why I talked funny.

In elementary school I carried around a polar bear my grandmother bought me and adapted to another odd social habit. You see, during the summer, before I had started first grade, I went back up to my old home in Toronto Canada with my father and visited grandma. Originally my mother was from California and my father was Canadian and after they got married they moved to Toronto and raised me there until I started kindergarten, that's when we moved to California. Anyways, over the summer at grandma's I grew to admire every little thing she does, especially her Canadian accent, so when we went back down to California I surprised my mother when I started speaking with a Canadian accent.  
>Of course over the years of elementary school I was picked on for carrying around stuffed animals and my accent so much that everyone just started calling me Canada because of that accent.<p>

Middle school was a lot worse. Elementary took it's toll on me and my shy social problems. Over the summer and after school I would look in the mirror and practice saying things without the accent, just to feel normal? Or was it because I wanted to act normal and stop carrying around stuffed bears in my backpack? Either way when I was able to get rid of the accent I was still bullied, because if it was not the accent nor the bears it was the girls. Now, to be honest I was a very feminem boy, and I shared a lot of interests girls liked so during middle school, girls swarmed around me. There was not a moment when a girl was talking to me, heck I even had a girl helping me pick out my glasses after school once. It was nice to have friends and all, but the down point was that they were all girls. And because of this I got picked on and bullied even more. And when I got bullied, nervous, agitated or even angry my accent slips out and makes things a whole lot worse. The cruel nickname I was trying to wash away came back, the mocking of my accent, and even so, getting pushed into lockers.  
>But the one thing that truly effected me during this turmoil of mocking and getting tripped was how the bullies decided on my sexuality before I even realized it. They would always call me gay or fagot and some names I had to look up on Google just to know what it was. Middle school was horrible, but leading up to the eighth grade something happened.<br>You see the new seven chosen high school football recruits from my class treated me like their friend for a whole week. It was the best week of my life, I wasn't hazed, called Canada or even made fun of when I let my accent slip. I felt normal for the first time in a long time. Then one day I was asked to come hang out with them after school on the field. Of course I was too happily naive to ever stop and think if it was a trap.  
>I ended up getting cornered in the equipment shack and was used as a punching bag and even slightly molested by one of them when it was their turn to leave bruises and kick the shit out of me. I remembered that person's face shadowed by the dark, making it look like he was hurting me while what he did was a whole different thing. I was left there shivering and scar'd more than one way.<br>I ended up slowly loosing my ability to speak and tried desperately to become invisible. Physical bullying became more distant as I lived throughout the rest of eighth grade, I didn't talk to girls anymore or bothered with anyone. Class clowns joked around with me for a while making me the "butt" of every joke, considering that everyone was still convinced that I was gay. That was why I was trying to find myself and figure things out on my own. But the loneliness gnaws at my stomach everyday. Soon, when I found my odd interest in boys than girls, I stopped talking altogether. Teachers never called on me, other students didn't talk to me, I was just silent.

And the only people to notice was my parents.

I had stopped talking to them too and carried around Mr. Kumajiro my stuffed polar bear that was my favorite of my bear collection that I called Kuma for short. I found an odd salvation of comfort from the bear more than the one my grandmother bought me. Anyhow, my parents did not like my socially deprived self I had developed into. They took me to therapy, council sessions and even encouraged me to go to the middle school dances.

That's how I met him.

I had hung around the punch bowl that one night during the last dance of the year, before summer came and school was out, when I soon found myself cornered by those same seven football stars. The images and stinging sensations of that horrible experience immobilized me and I couldn't run or do anything. I felt like a pathetic slab of cement holding onto Kuma like a life line while they pushed me around in a circle getting me to let out a sound. Finally one of them got bored and just punched me and the rest started to murderously advance on me. Until my beacon of light shown, in a heroic light beating the crap out of those jocks like they were just slow slugs and he was like the fast cat that clawed them up.

Alfred Jones.

Yes, I would never forget his name. I had known little of him except that he was the track team's star player and that he liked goofing off, but that was back then when I new utterly nothing about the guy. But I knew one thing though.

I was in love with him.

I don't care how hopelessly romantic that sounded, but it was true. No one stood up for me, not even the girls that crowded me from before. He was my hero and after he saved me from another assault from those jocks he said this:

"Your Matthew right? I'm Alfred, you don't have to worry about that happening anymore, because you've got a hero as your friend now!"

I nearly cried in joy because of how he insisted on being my friend and what happened after that was something I haven't done in a long time.

"T-th-thank you."

I was able to speak again. Thats when I truly knew that I loved him, that I was able to speak again by the same guy who was the first to stand up for me. Alfred and I became real close friends after that and my parents really liked him and his hyperactive attitude towards everything. But while I was friends with him I kept my harboring feelings for Alfred locked up, too afraid to let something like this friendship spoil over possibly not returned feelings. Then good things got better when my father's restaurant business caught aflame as the America's best pancake house by a reporter from NY Times came down to California to interview my father, mother and I and try our dishes. Once the interview got out on print business became busier and money wasn't so tight anymore.

When summer came my parents had a talk to me about different high schools I could go to now. We went through a ton of brochures and options until I told them I would think about it and bolted out the door with an armful of brochures and untied shoes as I ran directly for Alfred's house. When I got there I collapsed on his bed while he was on his laptop and asked him what school he was going to. That's when he handed me the only brochure I wish I had looked at to begin with instead of the thousands I had went through.

It was a school called Powers Academy, an all boys school in San Francisco, where the fee wasn't expensive, the classes seemed neutral and the guys lived in dorms on campus and had school uniforms for only during classes. The background check on the school was as clean as a whistle. Seriously, there was absolutely no student that has been, suspended, expelled or even caught with drugs, alcohol or even bullying on campus.

It was the perfect school for me.

And that's how I ended up going to Powers Academy.

**Author note: **

**Hello I`m the one and only Ethiopia Writer, better remember it because I`m going to be the author of the most a~mazing story on fanfiction! Not trying to get too big of a head here on my bragging, but hey, if ya got it flaunt it! Wow aren`t I being all friendly on my first fanfiction here, yeah first time writter, I couldnt stop jumping around in impatience to post this soon to be golden story! Sorry I`m a big dreamer that LOVES Hetalia. Anyways, what you could expect later on in this story is a lot of High School drama, but not too much to make you sick. A lot of cursing, drugs, sex? (maybe;) ) a few slips of violence and bloodlust gazes (mainly from Russia, I cant wait to write him! I love writting gory and graphic scenes with a lot of blood). If I get too weird on some love scenes please tell me, I dont usually write sex stuff so I would also appreciate it if the readers and fellow authors lend a hand. I`am not affraid to say it, everyone needs help.**

** Well I know this is only the apetizer before the main course of the series, but please leave a review for example:**

**If your excited- Put it in a review**

**If you are dying to read and see what happens to our Canadian protoganist- Put it in a review**

**If you want to write me a long descriptive letter on how awessome I`am... Secretly PM me, that way Gilbert dosn`t have to get jealous ;)**

**Either way, leave this first time writer a review!**

**Oh, and Welcome to High School ;P**


	2. Chapter 1: New School, New People

**Welcome to High School**

"Mat, Mat, Mat, Mat, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Matthew, Matthew, Matthew, Matthew, Williams, Williams, Williams, Williams, Matthew Will-"

"What Alfred!" I finally cracked, opening an eye to glower at Alfred.

"Jeez Mattie, I just wanted to know if you were sleeping," Alfred grinned clearly amused at how he had just annoyed me from closing my eyes and falling asleep. Don't get me wrong, I can handle Alfred perfectly fine when he's annoying except for when I'm sleep deprived, that's when I get scary and all cranky. The reason why I was tired was because I could not sleep a wink last night packing and repacking my suit case in excitement to go down to San Francisco and move into my dorm room at a new school, where the most important goal I made for the year was to make sure o one accused or even assumed I was gay. Sadly I was "_supposedly_" still in the closet, but it's just that I had taken so much crap in Sacramento Middle for "_seeming_" to be gay that I didn't want to repeat history.  
>It's a new school, new grade, new city and it's going to be a new experience, so I will try to make it the best!<p>

"Ugh! Why can't this train go any faster!" Alfred whined.

I sighed and held myself back from banging my head against the seat.

"Alfred, for the seventh time, this is a _trolley_ not a train-"

"Hey were we suppose to get off at Lincoln?" Alfred asked suddenly, cutting me off.

"Yeah, I told you to wake me up when we get there."

"Eh, hehehe, we just passed by a minute ago."

My eyes widened and I suddenly sat straight up while catching a glimpse of the new street sign we just passed that said Alp Ave. I suddenly reached into my pullover's front pocket and fished out the fold out map, unfolding it and finding Alp Ave and for Lincoln Street. I let out a breath of relief when we stopped at Alp Ave and saw that we were only a few minutes away from Lincoln from Alp.

"We're getting off here, it'll take us a few minutes to get to Lincoln if we walk back there," I replied, hastily folding the map back p and grabbing my luggage from under the seats. Alfred did the same and followed me off the trolley. Once our sneakers hit the dry pavement it took me a while to navigate where we should go to get to Lincoln.

"It's this way!" I exclaimed pointing up one of the sloping and infamous San Francisco hills going up.

With disappointed frowns, Alfred and I trekked up the slope until we reached Lincoln and from there we went down the street until our gazes rested upon the black iron gates of Powers Academy. It was like a dream behind those open gates, a friendly and docile environment of guys, no one was getting beat up, picked on or being teased, just friendly pats and the rough housing game of basketball from the sporting courts to the west wing of the campus. Alfred and I checked in at the dorm house which was in the east wing across from the sporting courts and dining hall. Luckily Alfred and I were not late to registration and made it half an hour before dorm registration was done.  
>Our Dorm Leader was a senior named Roderich who was very strict and specific about time dates on when meals are ready, wake up times and curfews on school nights, all the regualr stuff Alfred and I went over by text a week ago.<br>But more importantly, I was soon sad to find out that Alfred and I were not room mates, but surprisingly our rooms were across the hallway from one another.  
>We wished each other good luck outside our doors before we left each other to unpack and get settled in. I had found myself being the first one in my room, which meant I had first bed picks. The room was nice, there was two closets on either side of the room, two regular sized beds, two desks over by the beds a medium sized bathroom and a large bay window in the wall in between the two desks with navy drapes. I chose the bed on the right side of the room and started making the bed with the sheets I had brought with me as well as my pillows, most of which were shaped like bears. By the time I was done my room mate had not come in yet. As I started to hang up my clothes in the closet on the right wall by the foot of my bed, I started to wonder what kind of person they were and if we would get along or not.<br>Once I was completely done unpacking I decided to take a nap because of how tiring the trip was to get here and the low amount of sleep I had left.

** WTHS**

There was a hot sweet sensation on my neck. With the haze of sleep still affecting me with this intoxicating sensation I felt like I was floating on bliss. Then it seemed to get a little more hotter and I felt the heat pool in my stomach. I let out a breathy moan then a gasp as I felt something sharp come intact with my neck instead of that hot sweet sensation I was feeling. Letting out shallow breaths, my eyes fluttered open, a bit hazy and blurry from sleep. I blinked rapidly and took in a deep breath. Something smelled nice, like an old vintage type of cologne that was pleasing to smell.

That sharp pain came back and this time I helped jumping up at how much it hurt the second time. At first I was confused when I saw a smirking guy with white hair and mischievous red eyes staring at me in interest sitting too close to me on my bed. I closed my eyes rubbing them over with my hands before reopening them and staring blankly at the same guy.

"Um..." I said blushing at the proximity and awkwardness at this.

The guy's smirk deepened into a cheshire grin.

"You taste really good for a _virgin_," he said in a husk voice that sent cold shivers down my spine.

Before I could respond, I let out a tiny yelp when he pinned me down on my mattress and began assaulting my neck with nips and licks. As much as I wanted to give in and sigh with the pleasurable pain, I couldnt just do such a thing. This guy probably thought I was a girl (I`am very feminem) and was going to _rape_ me.  
>He finally pulled back sitting on his knees laughing like a hyena. I sat up crossing my legs and snatching Kuma, gripping the soft creature to my chest.<p>

"I'm just messing with ya, no need to be serious," he laughed ruffling up my hair.

I fidgeted as I combed my hair back I to it's original neat form with my curl sticking out. Now that the guy was quite a distance from my sight I groped for my glasses on the desk and put them on getting a better look at him. He wore a heavy rock band shirt under a red hoody, black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse with the laces tucked into the shoes. The guy's hair was messy and spiked up everywhere in a white spiky mess and his eyes truly were red, not the kind of red that happens when you`ve cried too much.

"I'm Gilbert your awesome room mate," he said jabbing his thumb towards his chest.

My eyes went as wide as saucers. "E-ex-excuse me, but you just sexually assaulted me just now, so I'am a bit lost."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Sorry 'bout that dude, but as awesome as I'am I couldn't let the opportunity to pull a prank on my room mate slip up because I don't know you. And you should of _seen_ your face! It was all like terrified and fucking cute like a rabbit or something! Hahahahahaha!" he bellowed with his head lolled back in laughter.

I gave a shy smile and buried my chin to nose in Kuma's soft fabric trying to hid my embarrassed flush on my cheeks. There was a sudden bang right by the wall my bed was against that stopped Gilbert from laughing and made me jump.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" the person on the other side yelled angrily.

"_You_ shut the fuck up!" Gilbert yelled back.

"Suck my _dick_ asshole!"

"Not unless you suck my five meters of awesomeness without choking _fagot_!"

I flinched when Gilbert yelled fagot. It brought back those three miserable years of middle school from being called a fagot by every bully in the school. Somehow Gilbert noticed my reaction when he said this and turned to me.

"No offense bro, don't mean to insult you," he said apologetically.

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well your gay right?"

"Eh?... I'm not gay," I said bluntly, keeping the key to the lock around the closet that kept me from coming out tightly grasped in my figurative hands.

"Fuck you penis milk! Your the gay one!" the guy on the other side answered back before Gilbert could express his confusion further.

"Nice Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged reference pencil fuck!"

"What the fuck? You still watch Yu-Gi-Oh and yet I'm the gay one? Fuck you, I'm gonna come beat the shit outta you!"

The yelling ceased and there was a sound like a door slamming shut in the room where Gilbert was yelling at. Then suddenly the door bursted open and a guy with brown hair with a curl coming from the right side of his head and furious golden brown eyes that seemed to be on fire. He was not wearing a shirt, his sport shorts were on backwards and his hair looked wet and damp, which assumed that he was changing when Gilbert started yelling at him.

"Who's the fucking fagot who fucking called me a _pencil fuck_?" he yelled through gritted teeth.

Gilbert did not answer and instead blinked at the guy. My eyes were wider than before and my cheeks were extremely flushed at the guy's exposure of skin. Some how assuming the angry guy stomped over to my bed, and dragged me off by the collar and pinned me to the wall by my collar.

"Was it you, you fucking fagot?" he spat in my face.

It all seemed to happen again like that night at the dance, I was immobilized like a slab of cement, but this time I was able to speak and think. This guy was like all the others, he just wanted to let out pent up anger on someone like every other being. But I will not be someone's chew toy. I started thrashing against his old and when nothing work I went for second best.

"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred! I could use some heeeeelp!" I called out in the loudest voice I could muster up while my feet began to grow numb from being held up too long from the ground.

Then like before, my heroic beacon of light came for my rescue in a flash. I ended up dropping to the ground, while Alfred wrestled the guy to the ground, until he had him pinned by sitting on his stomach.

Yup, that's my hero.

"Hey Mattie, I see you got unpacked, so how's it going?" Alfred asked casually, not budging slightly as the angry guy began to thrash violently.

"P-Pretty good, what about you?"

"Oh it's pretty awesome, got all my posters and stuff up, but my room mate is a bit pesky, but he's a cool Brit with a cool accent, so who's this guy I'm sitting on? Is he your room mate?"

"No, just some random assaulter."

"Do I need to break some bones?"

Suddenly another sound of a door slamming came from across the hallway and another person bursted through the door. It was a blonde green eyed guy with bushy eyebrows and probably half a foot shorter than Alfred. When he saw Alfred he glared at him.

"You bloody git! You don't go running out of the room while in the middle of helping me move a book shelf! I nearly ripped a muscle!" he yelled with a heavy British accent lacing his words.

Alfred scratched behind his head nervously. "Sorry Arthur but my pal was in trouble."

"Can you get the fuck off me now! I won't do anything just let me go back to my fucking room!" the guy underneath Alfred spat, catching the attention of -assuming- Arthur.

"Lovino, what did you do to tick off this bumbling American?" Arthur sighed pressing his fingers against his temples.

"I have no fucking clue!"

"A-Alfred, maybe you should just let him go back to his dorm, I'd hate for you to get in trouble over this," I finally spoke up having the spotlight put on me now.

Eventually Alfred got off the guy and he got up restlessly, turning towards me.

"There's no fucking way your the asshole who called me a fagot your voice is too girly, sorry about that," he mumbled the last part before leaving.

"Well alls well that ends well, the hero Alfred saved the day again!" Alfred cheered pumping his fist up in the air.

"Hey Mattie, come meet me at the sport courts later so we can play some cement hockey, I know you brought that hockey stick with you from home so no buts!" Alfred said making me flush in embarrassment at how easily he knew me.

"Well see ya later!"

There was another slamming of a door which meant that Alfred had returned to his room, but Arthur was still there at the doorway.

"Sorry to of let him cause troubles, oh and Gilbert," Arthur said looking at the boy still perched on my bed.

"No molesting your new room mate, it's a new school year for bloody sakes and you already left hickeys on his neck," Arthur fretted at Gilbert before closing the door behind him.

Once I heard Arthur go into the room across the hall I launched from my spot, flying the bathroom door open leaving it wide open as I assessed the two purple blotches I had found on my neck. I heard Gilbert chuckling from the room, amused at my own exasperation and the little freak out I had in the bathroom of going threw the cabinets for anything that could cover up those hickeys or what I liked to call: love bites.

"You know this is not fun, and quick question, how do you know that, Arthur guy?" I said threw my teeth, while glaring at Gilbert from the mirror.

"Aw, but it was fun for me, anyways, he knows my brother, that Brit also knows that jack-wad that nearly pummeled you. The guy has a lot of connections if you ask me."

"Well I'm not asking you, and I'm still mad at you," I said, finally finding some skin colored band aids and applying them to the marks on my neck.

"For what?"

"You sexually assaulted me then questioned my sexuality, no offense to anyone but if this place was Texas, you would already be burned at the stake, not to mention you did nothing while that guy nearly punched my lights out!"

"Well what am I suppose to assume when there's a guy that keeps at least a hundred stuffed animals on his bed?"

"I don't want you to assume anything! I like bears and I personally think that my interests should not effect the way I like which gender," I let out a deep breath and stared at Gilbert through the bathroom mirror. He stared back.

"Look, maybe we got on the wrong foot, let's just start over," after that being said, Gilbert got up and walked out of the dorm room.

At first I was just confused when I walked out of the bathroom to see if he really left, which he did, then there was a knock at the door. I went over and answered it a bit stunned when I found that it was Gilbert on the other side with a great big smile.

"Hi, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt your awesome new room mate that has _absolutely_ no records of sexually harassing people," Gilbert said, his smile turning into grin.

I just stood there for a moment, not making a move to let him in at all when I suddenly bursted out into laughter. Matthew never laughed this much and he did not know why, but while he laughed Gilbert couldn't help but grin more at Matthew's laughter.

"Yeah, I'm Matthew Williams, well welcome I guess," I said moving out of the way letting Gilbert in.

I closed the door behind him and went to open my closet and pull out my red hockey stick I used to play cement hockey with Alfred with.

"Well I'm gonna go play cement hockey, see ya," I spoke while running out the door, eager to play my favorite sport with the guy I loved.

**Author Note:**

**Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok!**

**On an honest one to ten cheese-o-meter, how cheesy was that last line? I mean while I was reading backon this I couldn`t help but think how utterly cheesey this line was: **

**_"I spoke while running out the door, eager to play my favorite sport with the guy I loved."_**

**I mean, is that not worthy of being made in a cheese factory or what?**

**So back to things, I hope I protrayed Gilbert awesomly, though the fangirl in me took over when I was writing the scene where Matthew woke up and i just had to have one of the guys of the "Bad Touch Trio" wake Matthew up by sucking on his neck. To be honest here I was a bit hesitant to write in Lovino (or as we all know hm as Romano) because to me he is also an awesome character ok? Or maybe I`am just secretly a Lovino tusendere fan. Oh and I would love some feed back on my Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged reference, I swear out of all the quotes and memes from that show, "He is the gay one," is my top favorite, yet I was still able to fit it in to Lovino`s dialouge here without completly copying it here.**

**So Hetalia shippers, Yu-Gi-Oh Abribridge lovers and just those people out there that love a good fanfiction, we all have one thing in common:**

**Shirtless guys.**

**Enough said, that will forever become a famous quote from me starting today!**

**Remember to leave a review, their my life source!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Cried

**Welcome to High School**

A slik sheet of sweat gilstened off Alfred's abdomen where a stray line of developing muscles shinned out as well from his glistening body. Deep in the game Alfred had shed off his shirt while Matthew had only shed off his hoody and only now wore his black tank top and jeans. Some people had stopped to watch us play, placing bets and by the way the poles went, everyone thought Alfred was going to win now.

But I had the puck now and the only way to score is to use my super cool scoring move I had practiced tons of times over the summer. Squaring my shoulders towards the heavily protected goal I had to hit, I brought my hockey stick up, then with a fast down drop of the stick, I scooped the puck up onto the flat side of the stick in a swinging movement. Trying not to get distracted by Alfred's naked exposure, I balanced the puck out well on the stick, taking a few running boosts forward. I then tossed the puck up forward in the air, just in time to make the cut off and swing my hockey stick at the puck, hitting it dead on and creating a crackling sound when the hockey stick and puck made contact. The puck was nothing but a black blur heading straight towards Alfred, whom had ducked down just in time and turned to see the puck in his goal.

I smiled triumphantly at Alfred, who retrieved the puck and clothes from the side, before comming up to me, ruffling my hair and slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Haha! I guess I didn't see that one huh?" Alfred said, detaching himself from me to hand me my hoody while he put on his shirt, to my disspointment, though it did free me of dirty thoughts running amok in my head.

"I've been practicing that move really hard, I got the idea from a baseball game after a hockey game back home," I said, a bit embarrassed from Alfred's praise.

"You should sign up for hockey dude," he suggested as the two of us made our way back to the dorm house.

My cheeks heated up at that comment and the overheat of the game we had just finished up. But mostly from Alfred's words.

"No, I'm not that good, besides I don't think they have any ice rinks here," I said trying not to gaze off at the other shirtless guys we passed on our way into the dorm house.

"Well what about cement hockey? Hey whats going on over there?" Alfred pointed out to a small group of guys around a small blond boy quaking under a white bath towel and eyes clamped tightly shut with tears streaming down his feminime facial features. At first sight I thought he was a girl at first, but once I had remembered that this was a strict _all boys_ school I started noticing how slightly broad his shoulders were and the fact that he had no chest comparing to the likeliness of a girls.

The small blond boy clutched the front ends of his towel tightly closed while his body shook violently from sobs and maybe even fear. The more Alfred and I stopped to join the group of guys asking the sobbing blond whats wrong, the more I noticed blooming red marks around his arms and shoulders like as if he was grabbed too roughly. It reminded me of the time I was molested in that equipment shack, high on pain and stinging from the touch of rough hands pinning me down along with that dark look.

Without thinking I pushed through the small crowed and fell to my knees before the small trembling boy, tenderly placing a hand on his back.

"Its ok, I know how you feel," I spoke in my calm pacifistic voice like I normally did, but this time it had meaning.

The boy only trembled more for a moment, but eventually it simmered down to just a hiccuping fit of tears and the boy finally opened his sad, dard, cerulean eyes that were red from crying too hard. I put on my best comforting smile and gently brushed the boy's sweaty bangs back from his face.

"B-b-but, but... But I-I-I- I can't-"

"Don't start talking, it makes it worse when the tears haven't dried up," I said, knowing from experience.

The boy was rubbing at his throat with one hand, swallowing deeply and shushing down till he stopped crying after a moment of wet sniffles.

He swallowed deeply, "I-I can't move without feeling th-those hands. God I feel so... I just want to die," the boy choked out.

"I know the feeling, can't let go so easily on the memory, thats ok. Do you think you can manage to get up?"

"No."

Alfred finally made his cue to step in and wave his arms in front of the crowd yelling random things along the lines of, "Theres nothing to see here!" Once the small crowd had dispersed from the scene I helped the boy to his feet, letting him lean on me.

"My names Matthew, by the way thats Alfred," I introduced the two of us.

"My name is Tino, its funny how I end up making dramatic scenes like this without even knowing it," Tino sniffed against my arm.

While I was trying to get Tino to sit on one of the chairs in the lounge room where Tino was recently shooken down to tears in. The lounge room per say was like the main room with chairs and couches in this one convenient area by the front doors, sort of like a lobby. I was wiping the wet splotches of tears on Tino`s face with my sleeve, when the room got suddenly cold and a needle like pressure of a sharp stare bore into my back. I paused in the middle of cleaning Tino`s face to turn my head around, looking over my shoulder at the very tall guy with a sharp, blazing, blue glare that intensified somehow by the slight shimmer reflecting off his glasses. His size was starting to intimidate me, seriously, he was built like a skyscraper, all broad shoulders, tall figure and a slight square look in his jaws.

But when Tino saw the intimidating guy, he leapt off his seat bursting into tears again, flinging himself at the guy.

"Ber-chan!" Tino wailed, wrapping his legs- somehow -around the tall guy's hips and wrapped his arms around his chest, clinging onto him.

The reaction of the his face was first a bit fazed and shocked, then a small smile crept onto his lips and he held Tino against him. The small blond's bath towel, which was now tied around his waist, was begining to hike down past his hips, which gave the boy a hint that he should get off his friend and hike up his towel without flashing anyone.

Carefully he got down, fixed his towel and stared up at his friend whome he like calling Ber-chan instead of Berwald. Again the corners of Tino`s eyes weld up with fresh tears seeing his friend and knowing what he had to tell him what had happened.

"Berwald..." Tino began snifflining again before hugging the giant teen with his head buried in the Swede's stomach.

Berwald looked up to mett the questioning and worried looks of the two other guys in front of him.

"D'nt worry, 'm his room m'te, I'll t;ake it from 'ere. Thank you f'r the h'lp," he reusured the tow with his thick accent and bending down to hoist Tino up into his arms again, but this time to take him back to their room.

"Well that was all very quick, but we made some new friends, all in a days work for a hero! Am I right Mattie?" Alfred said, slapping a hand on my back as we continued to our original trek to our rooms.

"Uh, huh," I replied a bit too warn out from unpacking, playing cement hockey and having those terrible memories plague my mind all day with reminders like these. Though I do worry about what happened to Tino and if there was possibly a molester on campus that would do such a thing to the small blond.

Wait. There are molesters on campus.

And one of them is named Gilbert.

When Alfred and I parted ways back to our rooms, I found Gilbert had already unpacked and was flipping through a dirty magazine while listening to his iPod through his earbuds. I went ahead and opened up my closet again, putting away my hockey stick and smelling the inside of my hoody. It smelled a bit sweaty, but not too much so I took it off and hung it up in the organized area where I kept my hoodies at.

"Did you and your boyfriend sweat off some sexual tension?" Gilbert asked taking out an earbud while holding a bemused grin waiting for Matthew's reaction.

I flushed probably a bright red before I let out a long breath.

"Alfred is not my boyfriend and I'am not gay on any terms," I said, hurting a little this time around as I lied even more about my sexuality and who I was.

"But you do have sexual tensions, even as awesome as I'am, I can still tell the signs of sexual frustration," Gilbert said, glancing back at the layout on his magazine before his gaze retured to Matthew.

I snorted, "Yeah right, the only kind of sexual frustration signs you know are the ones your looking at in that magazine of yours."

"And their not even real, or the gist of sex really, its not all about the pleasure or the looks of satisfaction and bliss. Thats the crap your looking at right?" I said, feeling a bit bold talking to Gilbert.

"How would _you _know, your a virgin."

"Ok, stop right there, do not even continue that sentence. Whoever said I was a Virgin? I could be or I could not be, you don't know because you never asked."

Suddenly Gilbert sat straight up in his bed, dropping his dirty magazine with his mouth wide open.

"_Are _you a virgin?" he asked as if he already heard my reply in a shocked tone.

"I'm not telling you," I winked slipping off my shoes and climbing over from the end of my bed till I reached where the sheets opened up for me to slip in.

"Thats not fair Birdie," Gilbert moaned.

"Birdie?"

"Yeah, its your new nickname I'm giving you from today onward! See how awesome I`am?"

"... Why can't people just call me Mattie or something that actually makes sense in the reference of my actual name?"

I went ahead and shifted over onto my side, shutting my eyes closed trying not to think as I fell asleep.

**Author Note:**

**Ok I know. **

**I had Finland raped! *Dramtic music***

**No not really, thats not the _gist_ of what happened to Tino, hey your gonna find out in another chapter later! Anyways, I kept on getting questions from people in the reviews asking if this would end up in a love triangle. As much as I want a hot and steamy love triangle, this is more like a love circle. Well let me explain:**

**Couples that seem to have nothing to do with each other at first somehow get conflicted in one another's crossfires.**

**Naw, a love circle is what I like to call confiction between characters that are based off of love -in a way.**

**Ok a bit of a spoiler for the next chapter, the character in the begining of the next chapter is a character from one of the three "Bad Touch Trio". To make this a bit more suspensfull and fun, the people to write in their review who it is, will get a shoutout in my next Author Note! ~Not that anyone cares~**

**Oh and to settle all of your confuzed minds, yes Matthew is still a virgin he just knows what its like to be inaproprieatly touched and about sex more than a normal virgin would.**

** And before I forget, please leave lots of reviews I demand them and refuse to write them if there is no love over my writting!**

**Oh and another thing... ~Shirtless guys**


	4. Chapter 3: The Announcement

**Welcome to High School**

The soft sensual hands that hungrily demand to touch you. The sinful sounds flowing out from each others mouths. Skin that is spiked on a high of pleasure and bliss.

I know these feelings too well.

Its the natural element of sex. We all feel it on different basis and describe it in different ways, I like to describe it as an art anyone could master. To be able to do so many different things, positions, role play, the virginity stealer and much more, I have done these roles repeatedly, but only towards girls, or shal I say women?

Yes, I have corrupted the minds, souls and even the once pure mentality of almost all the single pretty girls in my middle school back home. But, alas, getting caught doing the indescribable left my parents no choice, but to send me to an all boys school called Powers High or as on what the brochure says; Powers Academy.

But thi did not stop me and my raging drive for this hot and wet art. Technically to say, I'am bi. Sure girls have that lovely physique and gorgeous hair to weave your fingers through, but boys also have a high statima and are easy to please. I started trying out the boy on boy art of sex right away once I had arrived at the high school, and lucky to say I had no room mate to bother me and my art.

Anyways, the first fruit I plucked off was a short Polish boy with long blond hair that could make him easily mistaken for a girl from behind. It was deliciously fascinating how cute and how unsecured the boy was once I had devoured and ravished him. I do gotta say he had quite the mouth on him, saying words in English or Polish and a lot I did not have in my vocabulary range.

But then again, everyone ends up letting out a curse or so when its their first time.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah," the Polish boy panted against my back right after he climaxed, trying to catch his breath.

With my hold still on his hips, I pulled out of him, hearing the squelching sounds of my cum help my member slide out of him better. I didn't care wether or not if the boy stayed or went as long as I got my four hours of sleep after a night of sex. I quickly learned that boys were the best for this art of mine, because right after they flee the scene with their pants up, but still unzipped and wrinkled.

The Polish boy from that first night helped me real well in breaking in my new bed.

To be blunt here, romance was my main hobby along with fashion. Thats how I picked the ripest fruits during my free week before school started on campus. But I always had this wanting feel of just closing my eyes and just thinking it was him while in my climax of sex.

The soft slightly curly locks of hair, innocent blue eyes that looked so adorably cute scared. His skin was smooth and so soft and fluttery when I touched the skin, like a pair of butterfly wings. An amazing body kept so safe, yet I had no clue who it was that I touched to be frank.

But they knew me, I would never forget how they said my name so sadly that it nearly broke my heart.

_"Francis..."_

Just the feeling.

Only the feeling.

To me it was like the beautiful Cinderella tale, I was Prince Charming that was left with only the feel of Cinderella`s touch. Every time I experimented with the male part of my art I would secretly wish the person I faced on my bed with scared blue eyes was him.

I was trapped.

And no one could free me.

To be forever lost in a lusty avalanche of climaxes after climaxes. Before I came out of that avalanche carrying my Cinderella proudly out of that mess.

Yes I guess I was truly a romantic.

**WTHS**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I awoke in a sleepy haze to the banging sound like a metal was being hit repeatedly over and over. I moaned, rolling onto my back slowly, throwing my hands over my ears. When I had enough and wanted to find out what was making that noise I opened my eyes to see a pot being thwacked over and over by a wooden spoon. At first everything seemed a bit confusing until the face of the guy that tried to nearly kill me the other day appeared right after the wooden spoon ceased to hit the pot. The guy looked different than when he did the other day. His face was more cheery and calm, his hair was a bit more of a lighter color and the curl was moved to the other side of his head.

"Ah! Your finally awake!" he said in a cheerful tone with an Italian accent.

"Uh, whats going on?" I said hoarsely.

"Well I was with my friend Yao when the dormitory manager gave us pots and spoons and the keys and told us to wake everyone up for this important announcement! I'm Feliciano by the way! Me and my brother Lovino live next door to you guys. Though I was a bit worried the other day when he left after he took a shower saying that he was going to greet you and your room mate, he's not the nicest person."

_'Yeah, I know,'_ I thought bitterly at the memory.

"Well, I have three hundred more guys or so to wake up so wake up your room mate and be in the lounge by ten, but make sure to eat first it is eight after all and everyone needs to eat their pasta in the morning. Veh~ I'll be going now so see ya neighbor!" Feliciano cheered on his way out.

I sat up in my bed, feeling the messy strands of my hair flop down on my face. I strained my eyes to read the calendar on the back of the door from my bed, but found that I could not due to my lack of glasses. After putting on my glasses I slowly shifted off the bed and took one giant step and crossed over to where Gilbert was. At first I was going to sake his shoulders and tell him to wake up, but before I did so something about him caught my eye. The way his head was laid on his black pillow gently, mouth open slightly and the messy and spikiness of his white hair caressed his face as well as the morning sun that peaked out from the drapes.

He looked so... Cute? I don't think that's the right word, but I'll stick with it for now. _Cute._

When I thought this an idea bloomed from my mind. It was a devious and smart idea I can guarantee you that, well that was what I thought at the moment when I lifted the covers and climbed into Gilbert's bed. I took my glasses off, still able to see because I was nearsighted and Gilbert was very close, patted down my hair so that it was long in appearance and pulled the chest area of my shirt outward. I then snuggled into Gilbert's back, snaking an arm over his body, coaxing him to face me. Once he did I rubbed my body against his, creating a friction the he soon responded to. Then leaning in a bit closer I attached my moth to the base of Gilbert's throat, grabbing a piece of skin between my teeth and sucking on the skin hard. When I thought that, that part of skin was sucked on enough, I made my way to another unmarked piece of skin.  
>After a long moment of giving Gilbert an equal amount of hickeys he gave me the other day, I climbed onto his lap straddling him while he was still asleep and took out my forgotten cell phone from my pocket and snapped a picture of him with his neck colored in reddish purple hickeys out stretched, yet you could still make out his face. I saved the pictures and emailed them to my laptop, that I still haven't retrieved from my luggage under my bed. Then to wake Gilbert up I leaned back down to his neck and bit down hard on his jugular. When I heard a breathy moan escape from his lips I let go and sat back up on his lap. I started to get really giddy and full of energy when I saw Gilbert's red eyes cracked open slowly and his hands rub the sleep from the corners of his eyes.<p>

"Hey there Birdie," he said reaching up and tugging on my hair.

Ok, maybe Gilbert was cute. He reminded me of a small cat waking up from a nap.

"So... Are we like gonna do it?"

Yeah, _exactly_... Like a lusty, devious, malicious and straight forward - cat.

Instead of freaking out and yelling lies that I was not gay, I hopped off him and flashed the picture I had took on my phone in front of him.

"Lookie Lookie what I _have_~!" I said in a sing song voice letting Gilbert get a good look at the picture before he started grabbing for it.

"Where the hell did you get this picture from! When was this taken! Give me the phone!" Gilbert demanded shifting out of bed over towering my small body in nothing but distracting red boxers with yellow chicks on them. Being attracted from the same gender sucks when your distracted from sexual thoughts when said gender had a hot body. Don't laugh at my dismay please! He had the body built for pleasing the eyes, with a barely yet visible muscle structure, the right skin color and body structure that would make a crowd of middle school girls swoon.

And I still acted like a middle school girl instead of a guy.

When I was pinned down to the ground with a hitched breath, did I break out of my thoughts and actually realize that Gilbert had my phone.

I grinned up at him. "Yeah, I decided to return favors this morning, like my little paint job I put on your neck?" I said smugly.

Gilbert started feeling his throat with one hand surprised. I took the liberty of snatching my phone back and sliding my phone under my bed slipping a leg out from under Gilbert's pin and in between his legs. Then, throwing my weight as much as I could I flipped us over so that I was sitting on Gilbert's lap.

"I also sent the photo on my computer, think of it as blackmail incase you cross the line and ask if I'm gay or not. Yes I can be bad _too_, so stop asking me, by the way there's an announcement down in the lounge at ten," I said, getting off of Gilbert when I was done, heading towards the shower.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gilbert asked once I reached the door to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, hey are there any towels in here?"

"Yeah, kept in the cabinet under the sink."

But no, instead of finding a towel I found a basket with a cloth over it with a red heating lamp above it. Carefully I lifted up the cloth and found a dozen tiny spotted eggs by a tiny saucer of water.

"Hey Gilbert! There are _eggs_ in the cabinet!" I squeaked loudly.

Soon Gilbert was by my side looking down into the cabinet as well. He then reached in and turned every egg the grabbed the saucer of water and poured it out into the sink, refilled it then put it back.

"These are mine, don't worry it takes 6 to 8 weeks to hatch," Gilbert said bluntly.

"Why do you have eggs in our cabinet? Your not even allowed to have these here!" I whispered scoldingly at him.

"Don't worry, I have a buddy named Alex here who's gonna buy these little guys off me for 50 bucks to incubate them for five weeks, hundred if it's six or eight, but they won't hatch then."

"Well I'm not going to be apart of this, but what are they?"

"Quails, I have two male and female bobwhite quails at home that were imported from Alaska. I was responsible for their eggs and I didn't want to leave them there, so I took them with me. Though I think my dad is going to be angry when he checks on the eggs and find that they aren't there," Gilbert chuckled.

"He was suppose to watch them while I went to school here, but I don't really trust my dad to look after something he can easily crush when turning them. He and my brother are big and burly, if you get a chance to see my brother you'll see why I don't want him or my dad looking after a dozen quail eggs, oh and here."

Gilbert handed me a towel from a stack of them on the other side of the cabinet.

"Towels are on this side, I'm gonna go mess with my brother, see ya Birdie," Gilbert smiled deviously, closing the cabinet and ruffling my hair before leaving.

"Lock the door!" I yelled after him when I hear the front door close.

Don't need another molesting incident.

**WTHS**

At ten every resident was squeezed together in the lounge around the dorm manager and the dorm keeper, whom I learned was the janitor that kept the halls of the dorm house clean and enforces the dorm rules. I also found out that the dorm manager was an easy going guy named Scooter who had the dorm keeper there just to keep every guy in line. After a while of getting elbowed and groped in the crowd I had found Alfred whom was bugging his British room mate with his Alfredness.

"Hey Alfred," I greeted him.

"Hey Mattie! How was your first night here?"

"Pretty good the beds are pretty firm but cozy."

"Well of course yours is Mattie, you have all those pillows on it, just like back in Sacramento."

I blushed at his comment and grew very shy that I didn't even notice my accent slip in what I said next.

"N-not really eh. I only took my small pillows and half of them aren't really pillows eh," I immediately smacked both of my hands over my mouth and took a new interest at my shoes as I felt my body grow uncomfortably hot. I swore I would never use that stupid accent once I was a high schooler and right then and there it just flew right out the window.

"Hey Mattie, your using your accent again, I like it, it's more you," Alfred said patting me on the back.

"No, I'm still trying to get rid of it, you know what happened back in middle school," I whispered the last part to myself, but I was pretty sure that Alfred caught what I said and decided to back off on the subject.

"Ok! Listen up! For today and today only I'm going to be serious with all of you!" Scooter yelled from onto of a take moments later.

"But first, welcome to Powers Academy!" everyone cheered and clapped in response to the dorm manager's words.

"Ok, first off, there was a recent incident that occurred on the Beta floor, I'm not going to go into full detail, but what happened was not acceptable, wether you like girls or guys this dorm house needs to stay between G and PG13 rated guys! This is the kind of incidents that caused the school to burn down three years ago and if you were a freshmen here at the time, then you should notice the change with the new uniforms and the change from coed to all guys. Please also note that any sexual harassment, sex and bringing in girls, women or any adults without my permission is all off limits."

Many of the guys chuckled when Scooter said sex and some echoed what he said immaturely.

"Ok, next is that there are five floors here the second is Beta, third Omega and fourth is Alpha. There will be no switching rooms with buddies here guys unless if you have my permission. All boys must at least be on their floor by ten pm, the lounge room and my office is open from seven to five. If there is an emergency on one floor one of the dorm leaders will report to either me or another authority on the first floor. The basement and or boiler room is strictly off limits to all except for Mr. Ford here," Scooter patted the dorm keeper on the shoulder making sure everyone knew who he is.

"Also any porn or pornography will be automatically confiscated by me, so please make my day right now and hand over any Playpen or PlayBoy magazines you might have on you... No? Well see ya," Scooter ended the announcement by jumping off the table as the crowd desperate to their normal routines before school was in.

"Hey Alfred, what did Scooter mean when he said that the school burned down?" I asked turning towards Alfred who opened his mouth to reply when Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth with an irritated look on his face.

"This school used to be a coed school with no uniform regulations. Even the dorms were coed. Well, from what I heard from my brother when he was a Freshmen was that everything illegal like drugs, sex, alcohol, the secret clubs and cults was all going on. Then this crazy rumor started about a girl named Elizabeta Héderváry who was rumored to be a junkie who goes around sleeping with every guy in the dorm house. Things turned to worse and she ended up locking herself in the chemistry room on the sixth floor of the school and set the room on fire. After that all records and everything that happened at the school was wiped away. Now there's this stupid rumor the seniors made up about the ghost of the girl disguises herself as a boy so she can find the senior who started the rumor about her and-"

"Ah! _Ghost_ where! Save meeeeee!" Alfred cried running off and out of the building in a panicky mess.

I sighed. "He's always been scared of ghosts," I explained.

"I can see that. Well I'm going to go back to my room, nice talking to you Matthew and if Gilbert causes too much of a problem then you can sleepover in our room," Arthur said about to walk away, but I caught up to him to ask him something.

"Wait, so how do you... Huff... Know all this?" I breathed from how fast Arthur was walking.

Arthur stopped to look me in the eye and for the first time I was scared of the green eyed Brit.

"I told you my brother told me, now if you excuse me I don't like useless twits, that cant even brave their own native accent, wasting my time," Arthur said coldly before leaving me in the middle of the stairway.

My body felt numb and cold at the same time. Those words... They sounded like the ones cruelly spoken to me all those years during school. The harsh comments, jokes, puns, thrashings, getting beat up... The pain and the sadness was all back, but with a new benefactor.

Anger.

Yes, that was the cold slushy feeling that mingled with the numbness in my body. I clenched my fists together and ran up the stairs until I saw Arthur's back going down the Beta floor towards his room. But instead of yelling at him to shut up or punch those bushy eyebrows off his face, I couldn't. I wasn't as brave or strong as Alfred was, I never will be, my heart just wasn't letting me go with this. I sighed and leaned against the wall feeling a wave of sadness wash over me.

Alfred was the hero and I'm destined to be nothing more.

**Author Note: **

**Hey guys... I`m not really phsyched today because of this comment someone left on the reviews. It really got me down today and I could use some cheers please.**

**Anyways, no one got the right answer, but because I`m in a crappy mood doesnt mean I wont give someone a shout out.**

**Drum roll please!**

**...**

**1RomaTheKid**

**le gasp**

**FireFlamz1**

**Yagurt**

**speedfan**

**PancakeEntrails**

**ChibiSweetDevil**

**CinthMP**

**Thats right all you trusty reviews get an awesome shout out and for never telling me my writing is mediocre! **

**Please leave lots of reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Kiss from an Artist

**Welcome to High School**

On the morning of the first day of September every single boy living in the dormitory on campus woke up at seven o'clock to get ready for their first day of school for the new semester.

Some more nervous than others who were Freshmen.

_Especially_ for a boy named Matthew Williams.

"Wheres my tie! where is it! Ak! theres fuzzies on my pants! _Toothpaste!_ Which cupboard did I put the_ toothpaste_ in!"

I went everywhere in the room. From the closet to the bathroom back to my bed and in other different orders going back and forth while screaming out the wrong and misplaced things that I kept thinking I had forgotten to do that morning. What could I say, I was a nervous wreck, comparing to the fact that this _was_ my first year of high school and I was always ridiculed and picked on in the last school I went to.

Well technically it was all the schools I had went to.

Once I had found my red plaid tie slung over my chair I took a few deep breaths and calmed the hell down. The normal uniforms at Powers Academy was a choice of three uniforms. There was the matching black blazer and pants with a white button down shirt with the signature red plaid tie and the schools red and gold insigma on the blazer. The second choice was a black sweater, with the insigma on it too as well as a sown in white collar and the ends of it, the black pants and red plaid tie. And finally the third choice was a simple white button down, the black pants and red plaid tie. I liked the sweater uniform the best. The fabric was so soft and comfortable, but I had accidentally ordered it two sizes too big, yet it still looked good on me. Gilbert, on the other hand, chose the third option, except this morning when he was done putting it on the entire uniform was altered. His tie was undone, he had on a belt with a big silver skull on it that held up the front of his shirt, silver chains hooked on both sides of his pants, multipul wrist bands that contained of the colors black and red and had skull rings on each finger except the pinky and ring fingers.

Besides the extras what _really_ bothered me was the tie.

After I had parinoidly reorganized and go through my backpack on my bed, I took the liberty of looking at Gilbert in the bathroom gelling his hair and his tie was still not tied! I huffed annoyed at this before making a b-line around the room and walking up to him while he messed with his hair, interruppting to pull him towards me by his tie.

"Your tie needs to be tied, its annoying me," I fretted as I made a straight and perfect tie.

I still lingered by Gilbert as I readjusted the length of the tie and glanced up at him for a breif second. I noticed how close he was to me, not even saying a word for once. I held a blush back the urge to blush for some reason.

"There," I said smoothing the tie down with my hand before turning around about to leave the bathroom as fast as I could.

But then my collar was tugged back roughly and I flew back into something warm and sturdy. Hands with long fingers were placed on me one on my chest the other on my lower regions of my stomach. I felt hot breath tickle my ears-which were very sensitive-and I could not help but laugh.

"S-Stop it! Your making my ears feel _weird_, Ah-haha!" I giggled cupping my hands over my ears and escaping Gilbert's hold while he was shocked.

"Jeez, don't mess with my ears, their very sensitive," I stopped giggling now and was rubbing my earlobes over and over again.

"Well I didn't know your ears were your tickle spot, guess your ears aren't as awesome as m- ouch!" Gilbert howled when I reached up and pinched his ear.

"Yup, what awesome ears you have," I said sarcastically leaving the bathroom to grab my backpack.

"I'm going to get breakfast, wanna come?" I asked at the door.

"Nah, I need to check the eggs and see the vodka broker," Gilbert said plainly like as if he was talking about the weather.

Hearing this, I backed up from the doorway to the bathroom again so I could peer in at Gilbert and raise an eyebrow.

"Vodka_ broker_?"

"Yeah, Ivan the Vodka Broker, he's the principal's spoiled kid that sells his dads liquor, mainly vodka, on campus. I know the guy so I know he won't backstabbing me and tell the dorm manager that I keep alcohol in here, but it'd be best if you try to avoid him at all costs Birdie, the guy is brutal and has a strange staring problem at the more well, girly guys," Gilbert explained.

"Wait, why would the... Never mind, as long as the school doesn't end up in a burning pile of rubble at the end of the year, I'm good," I sighed, getting a weird look from Gilbert.

"What?"

"You know most high schoolers wish they could burn down their school."

I blushed and stared down at my shoes shyly. It was true, I was both nervous and hyped about high school this year for some reason. I want to make this year a good year to start off high school, have no people assume that I'm gay, tryout for hockey, not get bullied, get rid of my accent and make lots of new friends.

"Ha! Your so cute being all shy!" Gilbert cooed teasingly, ruffling up my hair.

I only blushed more and left quickly out the door.

**WTHS**

_Ah~_High School.

A four year term where you get a three or two month break in between. But besides all that glorious break, the school life itself was far more interesting. And by interesting I meant more fruits to pick and make beautiful art with in all sorts of places.

The speech on the new rules and welcoming seniors to the newly developed school, was a bore.

What was more interesting was how it took up first period class and I got to go straight to my second hour class, though that one was not as better than staying in bleachers for an hour in a stuffy gym. But around forth hour I did get some amazing art time in a janitors closet with a brunet that had the hair length of that Polish boy but had curlier hair. He did not say much, but actions speak louder than words in this one's case.

By lunch I was sitting with my friends Antonio and Gilbert who were my friends from middle school that came to this school as well.

Until I got up to get a spork.

**WTHS**

Oh boy.

I can't find Alfred anywhere! I was having the worst day of my life. During breakfast I ate alone and spilled food on my shirt, so I walked back to my room thinking that I had time to change, when I had only one minute to get to the school. Then I ended up sitting in that last seat nobody wants on the bottom of the bleachers next to the angry teachers that snap out at you if your not paying attention to the announcement. Though Alfred and I did have a couple of classes together before lunch which was good.

Until lunch came.

I mean this was ridiculous, they put both the Freshmen and the Sophomores in one lunch period and I couldn't e en see Alfred anywhere even though he promised to save me a seat. I was one among many looking for a seat now in the middle of the cafeteria and it was awful.

I didn't know where to look.

I didn't know where to go.

And I didn't know where to sit.

I thought I heard my name being called so I abruptly turned around, only to smack into someone with the end of my tray, which caused me to drop it in shock. The person was tall and had a long flow of golden hair, sparkling blue eyes and skin that look so smooth to touch. When I locked eyes with them I turned skittish and started panicking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- Uh hit you with my tray?" I said cautiously holding back from using my accent.

Instead of the angry eyes I would get from such an action, his eyes widened at me.

"Monsieur! Your eyes look so familiar!" he exclaimed suddenly grabbing my chin causing me to jerk back in surprise.

I then got immensely scared. What if this guy was fooling around with me and was planning and punching me instead? Bringing his other hand up behind my head, he laced my hair through his fingers, both him and I gasped at the action.

"Its you!" he practically yelled catching almost everyone's attention and everything suddenly got really quiet as stares bore at me.

"N-no, I think you have the wrong guy! I-I-I don't even know you!" I said feeling my blood pump faster every second.

"Don't you remember? Ah I know how to jog your memory!" he said lifting my chin up even more, tilting my head at a different angle.

Then, without a warning nor a sign, he kissed me. Straight on the lips, no cheek, forehead, nose, wherever you want to put it. His lips were warm and soft with this little extra something that tasted too good not to forget. But the way his hand was at the base of my neck now felt familiar.

But not too familiar to both melt at the hands of a stranger and have my first kiss in the middle of the cafeteria.

**Author Note:**

**Ok, I had ANOTHER blond moment today when my friend and I were sitting in class talking about Russia and I said that Russia likes tequila and my friend tole me no, its vodka.**

***facepalm***

**So thats why I had to come back and rewrite this story, sorry!**

**By the way, thank you all for defending me and all, but the reviews in the review section is starting to shift off towards my writting skills and what gender I am, and I would just like to say that we all need to remeber that whats more important is the story and dont try and let those comments bug you ok? Its not worth your time, but I do appreciate the love from you all :)**

**Oh and I noticed something the other day when I was looking over at the new comments that made me facepalm again.**

**Now this is the most epic blond moment.**

**I noticed how you all called me Ethiopia and I kept wondering; who are they talking about? Thats when I looked back at my penname and fell out of my chair.**

**Apparently when I was getting my account all set up, I accidentally put a t instead of a p in Euphoria and my computure missread it as Ethiopia. Though I admit that is a cool name I was constantly banging my head on a wall for an hour because I even used that name in an author note without noticing it!**

**So anyways, there you have it.**

**Penname is now officially Euphoria Writer, and incase you did not know Euphoria means (I`m bad at deffinitions by the way) unexpressed happiness... I think, but I do know its on the line of happiness.**

**Oh and before I post this I just want to say please leave the critic ratio below 7 I dont want to repeat history here and have another thought of doubt ok? **

**And those who ask about my gender, please be careful what you say especially the guy who wants to kiss me through my computure because one of my friends wanted to call 911 after I showed them. **

**So to clear things up and start new, I will tell you guys my gender (why is this a big deal?)**

**...**

**I'm a girl!**

**I know I`m a tomboy and all, but I didn`t know people thought I was a boy! (this is what I assume)**

**I thought I was being a bit too obvious about my gender when I say ~shirtless guys~.**

**Sigh**

**Oh well! **

**And for a special treat I will do the awesomest signature goodbye in all of otaku history...**

**BYE-NEE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Nurse Office Shout Out

**Welcome to High School**

I suddenly felt this void where I was not anywhere at all.

I was not in the arms of a complete stranger.

I was not kissing this stranger.

And I was not in the cafeteria in the arms of a stranger nor kissing that stranger as well.

Of course these were big fat lies.

But I didn't know what it was that felt so good about kissing him. Maybe it was how his jaw was aimed in the right angle, the way his lips tasted or was it the fact that I never experienced kissing before and this guy was just a professional at it. There was something too oddly familiar about about his hold on my neck and chin. I honestly didn't care, my head was too far off past reality and I didn't want to come back.

That is until he pulled back with dilated eyes searching my eyes for an answer.

Everything was quiet. Stares burned my skin in embarrassment some looks of shock and disgust painted a new scenario I wanted to be in. Like I was a prince running off hand in hand with a princess escaping into the wood by persecutors. But I could not go to that scenario, no I was stuck in reality and I never fancied reality. I felt panic hitch in my throat.

What was going to happen now?

I was surly never going to stop rumors or the new bullies.

Everything was going to happen again.

With my nerves starting to tear at me, I shoved out of the stranger's grasp and fled from the scene.

I didn't know where to go. This school was new to me and my eyes started to tear up making my vision more blurry with wet tears streaming down my face. My throat and chest tightened with fear.

Without knowing it I had ran into someone knocking myself down as well as my glass which tumbled off in another way. The person turned up in a blur because of the distance I was between the bystander I had ran into. But I did make out that familiar frame that looked like Alfred's and I calmed down a little on instinct.

"_Matthew_?" I heard him say and I was suddenly calm knowing it was Alfred.

I flung myself at him, probably hugging his legs, and let out a small sob.

"Y-you weren't anywhere, a-and I didn't know where you were," I cried softly, my voice cracking a little at the end.

"The teacher wanted to give me a scolding after I did something sort of stupid during class. Matthew why are you crying?" Alfred said softly in his most caring voice I had ever heard.

"Its gonna happen again, I-I just know it."

"Shh, Matthew its not going to happen again, as long as I'm here, remember? As long as I'm your friend I won't let anyone hurt you. Here."

I felt my glasses slide back on and I could see Alfred's face right in front of me adjusting my glasses with a kind smile that made my nerves melt down and my throat and chest unwind from that tightness.

Alfred always made me calm. Just that look from his happy and playful blue eyes of his made me feel all better.

Suddenly Alfred looped his arms around my body and picked me up so that I was being held against his chest while he tightly held me up from under my butt. Don't laugh, its true, he actually held me like a baby koala or something. My arms hung limply over his shoulders while my head was resting on his chest. I was soon dropped gently on a bed and I found myself in the nurses office. I knew this because the room smelled sterile and there was a nurse with a stethoscope around her neck checking my pulse for some reason and doing all these little check ups with the listening to my heartbeat, shining that little light in my ear, all the little things doctors would do on monthly check ups.

"You seem fine," the nurse said in a Swiss accent.

"Nothing is broken, your heart beat is uneven and you seem to be dehydrated, just lay here and relax, and you." the small nurse fixed her gaze on Alfred. "Stay here, I need to go make some copies for the before and after pictures on what meth does to you... Don't do drugs," the nurse gave us a two fingered gun with her hands before taking her leave out the door.

it was awkward for a moment of not saying anything. Luckily Alfred finally spoke.

"So, what happened in the cafeteria?" he asked getting into a rare and deep serious persona that was uncharacterized of him.

I gulped pulling the blankets up to my face to hide my blush. "W-well I was looking for you and this guy just came up to me and started saying that he knew me, next thing I knew he-he..."

Alfred abruptly yanked the blanket off my body letting the earth of the blanket leave me. "What did he _do_ Matthew?" Alfred said in a deep voice that was so husk that I thought he was smoldering at me.

"He kissed me in the middle of the cafeteria an-and everyone was watching, thats what makes it worst," I muttered the last part to myself, turning to my side, not wanting to see Alfred's expression.

I heard something slam which made my jump and turn around to see what happened. Alfred's fist was against the wall with an angry look in his eyes.

"Alfred...?"

"Why can't people leave you alone!" Alfred yelled.

"It pisses me off so much, how complete idiots who think their all high and mighty just goes and messes with you like that! Its not right!"

"Alfred stop!"

"Its not right to just do whatever you please!"

"ALFRED STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs causing Alfred to whip his head in my direction with a surprised look in his eyes.

I got up and crossed the room to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Just, just calm down alright? I have you so I know I'm going to be safe," I said smiling at Alfred which made him give a small smile too.

**WTHS**

In a secret room behind a hidden passage on the Alpha floor was a room among rooms that was never suppose to be there. But inside that room was beds, couches, pillows and cushions made of the softest fabric and a few tables lite with white candles. Around the biggest table in the room was three young boys of a different heritage all gathered in this secret room.  
>It was midnight and everyone in the dorm house was asleep, a perfect opportunity for the secret club to hold a meeting in the only soundproof room in the building.<p>

"So, that kid with that glasses today... got the info on him Emil?" the smallest boy asked the pale haired boy on the other side of the table.

Emil nodded and silently placed the paper folder on the table. Inside it was the file of Matthew Williams and some other cute looking boy's and their profile as well that the Icelandic boy had snatched off of Facebook as well.

"Raivis I don't think we should try expanding the club to new members... I mean wouldn't Eduard-"

"I don't _need_ Eduard's permission to do everything Toris! Sigh... Sorry I just want to dip into some new members who might have younger brothers who'll carry on the club like Emil's bro did for him," the small boy said stressed out, apologizing to Toris.

"S'ok, so should we really convert all these people to the club?"

"Let's go over them tonight, but I really do want that Matthew kid in. Before that French bastard gets his hands on him like he did to you Toris... Ok," Raivis held up his hand which was giving a thumbs up. The two other club members did the same and together they chanted once the name of their club.

"Secret Uke Club!"

**Author Note:**

**Hey! Its me again!**

**No not the movie you sillies (I hope someone knows what I mean by that)**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ok I have to tell you right now that my writing is going to improve, you wanna know why?**

**I'm taking a writing course starting tomorrow and I can't wait!**

**And please note that a Uke is a Japanese term for a submissive, or as we all know it as; the bottom position in sex.**

**Kay, well I'm really tired so ~shirtless guys~**

**BYE-NEE!**


	7. Chapter 6: Two Confilcts One Day

**Welcome to High School  
><strong>  
>I had stopped talking for a while again like I did that awful social deprived year of middle school. For the rest of the first week of school I did not speak to neither Alfred or Gilbert even when I had to listen to Gilbert apologize for his friend Francis who apparently was the one that had kissed me. Sure I seemed fine when I snapped Alfred out of his rage in the nurse's office, but after that I had to go to the rest of my classes and those looks turned directly at me smothered my voice from my grasp.<br>Because Alfred was my only longest term friend I had, he understood why I wouldn't talk, but others didn't. Teachers did not call on me, because of my nature to seem to not be in the room, but now I heard whispers and rumors about me right in front of my eyes because of that invisible nature.

Maybe thats what made me loose my voice again.

It was now Friday and like all the failed attempts made on the previous days, Gilbert was trying to get me to talk.

"Hey, hey, hey Birdie, wanna go play some hockey? I know you like hockey. Look out the window there's a naked chick running around flashing her boobs!... Penis? Hey Frenchy is getting beat up!" Gilbert randomly yelled while looking out the window.

I yawned in a reply.

"C'mon Mattie, I know I'm not your best friend, but can't you tell me your fine? I worry too ya know!"

I sighed and continued to tie up my shoes as a knock came from the door. Gilbert went ahead and answered the door while still ranting.

"I mean, I can tell that your gay so what's the big deal that the rest of the school thinks that?" Gilbert practically said in Alfred's face when he opened the door.

Alfred glared at Gilbert and I sighed, finishing tying up my shoes and grabbing my backpack, walking up to Alfred stopping by his side and swallowing deeply. My face a heated up and I bet there was a pretty pink flush against my face as well.

"Y-y-your gay-dar is a little too off Gilbert," I said with a cracked voice.

Alfred gave me a handsomely cute look of surprise and confusion before cracking a grin. Gilbert's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. Then all of a sudden Gilbert wrapped his arms around my body and soon I was being spun around by Gilbert hugging me tightly while spinning around.

"Yay! Birdie is back! I missed your voice so fucking much! It was like I was talking to myself for the last four days!"

When Gilbert finally put me down I stared up at him.

"By the way, I still have that picture on my phone and I told you to never mention me being gay," I said plainly, splitting that look of happiness on Gilbert's face in two.

"What! You told me that I couldn't ask if you were gay or not, not this!"

"Fine, then I'll only show Alfred," I said taking out my phone from my pocket and scrolling through the pictures for the right one.

I was grinning madly while Gilbert was giving off an embarrassed aurora when I handed the phone over to Alfred. At first Alfred looked confused, then surprised, then he just went all out in laughter.

"Hahahaha! Dude, what chick gave you hickeys! Haha this is too funny!" Alfred bellowed.

"Actually I was the one that gave him those, then I took a picture and now hold it as blackmail," I explained in a simple tone like I was talking about the weather.

"Nice one Mattie!" Alfred praised me giving me a hive five while I blushed at another one of Alfred's compliments.

When Alfred was done laughing over the picture he returned my phone back to me. Gilbert decided to come to breakfast with us before we left and man, was it a hilarity to watch Gilbert do a bunch of things in a hurried and rushed manner so early in the morning. Usually he would take his time and be lazy, heck he even slept for another half an hour after his alarm went off.

That is why I own a pair of earplugs.

But Gilbert seemed really estatic after I started talking again. Though when I did talk during breakfast, instead of interrupting or adding quick comments, Gilbert would actually listen intently and wait patiently to speak when I was done talking. It was like a breath of fresh air for once to hold a normal uninterrupted conversation with him, but I know it wouldn't last for too long anyways.

Everything was rolling smoothly, until Gilbert, Alfred and I were heading our way to our first period, that the three of us had together, before the bell rang when we crossed paths with Francis. All of us stopped and so did Francis, just staring at one another like a cowboy showdown scene.

"Ah monsieur~ I'am so glad to see you this morning, so did you remember who I'am from that kiss?" he said in a thick French accent that I did not noticed he had the first time we talked, though I think it was because I was looking for a spot to sit during lunch and I was seconds away from a mental breakdown.

"So your the guy who humiliated Matthew," I heard Alfred mutter. "I'll make you pay for what you did!"

I flung my arm in front of Alfred just in time before he lunged at the smirking Frenchmen.

"Alfred, I can handle my own problems sometimes too. Look, Francis, I don't know what you were talking about the other day and I don't know you. Plus I think you should take responsibility for taking away my first kiss and explain to me why you did that," I said in my calm pacifist way I always spoke in.

"Oy, you confuse me, but I'll humor you. I thought you were a past lover of mine whom I'am looking for, but by the way you look and how you taste," Francis stopped to give me a proactive look and peak his tongue out to lick the corner of his lips haughtily. "I know you are the one I'am looking for, we are destined to be you and I, it's simply written in the stars can't you see? And fate gave me a chance to find you at this fortunate school, so don't think about loving anyone else, because you belong to me, no?"

I bit my lip and stepped back shyly with another blush on my face. There's no way that I would forget having a relationship with a guy like that, the only time I was touched by a man was that... That one time in the equipment shack getting beat and molested at the same time, but the touch from the guy who touched me that time... Was that what was familiar about Francis when he touched me in the cafeteria that day? Could he really be the guy who had molested me?

All these thoughts swirled in my head painfully that I was more irritated than shocked.

"Look Francis, don't start crossing the line with my room mate here, he hasn't talked until this morning because of what you did, and now he's getting bad rep because of it too," Gilbert said trying to converse with his French friend.

"My my Gilbert, when did you start caring about what your friends did to people you know? You did let Molly my science partner give you head when I was going to screw her next."

Gilbert flinched slightly, before retorting. "That is on a complete different level Francis, she was going to be your next victim, not your friend, and Matthew is my friend and I won't let you and your bi fantasies mess with him!"

I stopped trying to ward Alfred from attacking Francis to stare at Gilbert. He never claimed that I was his friend before. I only thought that he thought of me as only his room mate that he liked to tease.

"Heh, you've grown distant my friend, whatever I'm still going to have him; like I said him and I were destined to be together, it's only simple," Francis declared before winking a sparkly blue eye my direction and walking away.

"I'm gonna kill that French bastard someday, I just know it," Alfred seethed.

"Alfred, it's not the heroic thing to kill the bad guy," I sighed patting his back a few times before we started walking towards our destination again.

**WTHS**

"_Ah~_ Nothing beats eating a fresh bowl of pasta right after school in the middle of the hallway while walking. I would eat it in my room, but my brother likes to nag at me for eating in the room and not offering him some, it's not my fault that I didn't make pasta for two this morning," the easy going Italian boy named Feliciano said out loud narrating his own thoughts like he always did.

The Italian soon thought that walking while eating was a lot of work so he ventured around for an unlocked classroom he could eat his pasta in.

Mean while this was going on:

What happens when an Icelandic, Lithuanian and a Latvian walk into the chemistry lab, (where they usually discussed S&M while watching graphic videos and discussed other things about the Secret Uke Club) to find a perfectly defenseless Brit bent over cleaning up the chemistry lab?

The most hilarious thing that you can't get so easily on t.v if you wanted folks.

Back to Feliciano who was hearing strange noises coming from the unlocked chemistry room up ahead. Curiously, the Italian opened the door when he reached the room.

To his disbelief, there was his brother's acquaintance, Arthur, getting bondage tied by a petite boy that kept yelling: "Please join the Secret Uke Club," while another held up a piece of paper discussing the rules of their club while the other member, that was closest to the door, was sitting in front of the t.v watching gay porn he had took from the Secret Uke Club's DVD collection in the secret meeting room.

Feliciano, shocked and flabbergasted, stopped in the middle of eating his pasta.

"What the hell?" the Italian said so bluntly and unknowingly that all three boys stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

Not knowing what to do, Feliciano ran.

The three stood there stumped until Raivis stomped his feet on the ground angrily.

"What are you guys doing! Chase after him! The secret of the Secret Uke Club will be exposed!" Raivis yelled and the two boys started chasing after the Italian.

Because he was faster and the closest to the door, Toris was at heel to heel with the Italian who was heading straight towards a boy with long blond hair, whom was not paying attention and had his face down at his phone while texting.

The Italian did not want to get caught, so with misty eyes he did the most bravest sacrifices among Italians.

He dropped his pasta to slow down the Lithuanian.

Indeed it did, but only for a moment when Toris had to skip over it, but not too sooner did Toris instead tripped on the fork than the pasta, heading straight towards the blond boy who was now done texting.

**WTHS**

**OMG! Felik! Ur not a virgin any more? 0.0**

**Yeah, there was this totally hot guy that took me the 1st day I got here! That conditioner u gave me must of worked! ;)**

**OMG OMG OMG! Soooo how was it?**

**Oh, it was sooo rough, but he like all sexy with a french accent and all like dirty talkin and stuff, it was sooo totes!**

**HOT, a french guy! Lucky, anyways I got to go, luv ya Felik!**

**Kk bye Katy!**

I grinned as I flipped my phone shut and putting it back in my pocket. Girls were so much fun to talk to, they were always in on the fashions and pop culture and stuff like that like I was. If it wasn't for the fact that they get too over dramatic and clingy I would of have a girlfriend right now and be the one on top every night at my house. Buy yet I was gay, yeah I'm not ashamed to say it, it was who I'am. That reminds me that I also heard this rumor about that Frenchy that too my virginity, Francis, had a make out session with this one guy in the middle of the cafeteria. I would of been there if I didn't have to stay back and clean the room for texting in class. I mean seriously old man I was just texting my girlfriends and you had to go all up on me for texting. So now I had to take time after school just to pick it up.

Not cool.

Suddenly there was a clamor and an Italian just ran by me and there was pasta and a fork on the ground.

What the...?

Then there was this cute boy with long brown hair that seemed to have the same hair length as me and had amazing blue eyes. He was running this way right towards me and then everything changed. I was against my back on the floor and I felt some extra weight on my lower torso. Wincing a bit, I tilted my upper body up with my hands and looked down only to find that same boy had fallen down with me, but his head was in between my legs in a suggestive way. He lifted his head from my crotch and looked at me before looking down, before snapping his head back up to me.

"No, no, no, no! It's not what it looks like!" he panicked going all shy on me.

~_Totes that was cute!_~

"It's ok, matter of fact, want to skip second and go all the way to third?" I asked taking my two fingers to lean in and tilt the shy boy's face up by the chin, while smirking deviously at him.

Oh how he blushed so hard after that made me almost go all orgasmic!

But then he stopped blushing and pulled himself together to look me in the eyes seriously.

"Sorry, but I don't sleep with guys anymore until marriage for now on."

Woah, what kind of boy is he? I mean he was so different and interesting. I want to suddenly know more about him, it was totally out of the blue.

It's decided, I want him.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his sweater uniform, I pulled the boy on top of me until we were eye to eye, then laying back down on the ground I took my other hand and pushed the back of his head down to meet my lips.****

**Author Note:**

**Hi ya Luckies!**

**Ok no, I'm not gonna go there, even though I love that show. *C'mon Euphoria this is not Lucky Star, it's Hetalia.*  
>Anyways! Yes I had to make Matthew go through another non social repentance that was mentioned in the intro a loooong time ago. I hope I portrayed Poland or Felik really well in this chapter, and I have a question I desperately need answered and this has been bugging me since the second chapter.<strong>

**Does Tino have blue eyes or purple eyes?**

**Anyways, I also hope that you learned an important lesson in this chapter. And incase your lost and don't know what it is, well here it is:**

**If you put someone down for being too embarrassed about their accent you'll end up getting bondage tied and forced to join the Secret Uke Club!**

**Ok I think I may of just influenced a thousand people.**

**But no the lesson was what goes around comes back around and well... What came back around bit Arthur in the ass pretty hard- Yikes!**

**Anyways I have to share this, but today I sort of cosplayed as Canada. Yes, I wore red and white, got out my polar bear, wore my glasses and left a strand of hair curled because no hair an stay curled like that... I think.**

**Ok well remember ~Shirtless guys~**


	8. Chapter 7: The Blooming of a Rivalry

**Welcome to High School**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's me Matthew, you know your only son that's in San Francisco now? Haha, kidding. Well it's been four weeks since I have came here and I already love it here! Though the hills here get a bit annoying, but the trolleys are fun to take. Sorry I have not written to you all right away since I got here, I've just been too busy with home work, you know me, homework before a social life. Anyways I've made some new friends like this boy named Tino, Berwald (he's sort of scares me) Alfred's room mate Arthur (scares me more) and my room mate Gilbert. Gilbert is sort of a goof ball that thinks he's awesome all of the time, but he's a good friend above all else. So far my social skills have been improving increasingly and my accent is almost gone, so that's good. Oh and I might also try out for hockey!_  
><em> So I was wondering how much Sacramento has changed since Alfred and I have been here? Send me some pictures please and I'll send you some of my friends as well, and don't sweat the details on how much more popular the restaurant has been.<em>

_ Love, your dear son,_

_ Matthew_

I smiled to myself clicking the send button on my computer. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I had started it off by deciding to write my first email of the new school semester to my parents. I hope they weren't worrying too much and thought that I was dead because I didn't contacted them in four weeks. That or they must of forgotten about me sense not having a high schooler around must mean that they have more free time.  
>Gilbert's soft peaceful snores drifted around the room making things seem a bit more cozy. School was great so far, I mean there was the hassle of people coming up to me and asking if I was gay or not, but besides that I wasn't picked on or anything yet. I mean I'm pretty sure there will be homophobic jerks around the corner waiting to beat on me. But for now I wanted warmth and surprisingly it was a cold day even if I was in the sunniest state in America it was a cold and cloudy day. Yes I had said it was a beautiful day, but I only meant that because Alfred came in half an our latter in his boxers so he can use the shower while Arthur occupied the one in his room. And seeing the boy your head over heels with coming out of your bathroom with no glasses, wet and almost naked, you would think it was a beautiful day when it was hailing and thirty below.<p>

Just thinking about it gives me shivers crawling down my spine.

Not knowing what I should do next I shut off my laptop and got off my bed. I had already gotten breakfast and was dressed, but for what? I was not a resident of the area until now and even during those other weekends I had homework or helping Alfred with homework, but now I was stumped with nothing to do. Heck, if you thought about it correctly, it was kind of boring here. I mean sure there's a molester on campus, the principals son selling vodka, a cross dressing ghost girl, a French guy who thinks I'm his past lover and my oh so awesome room mate that's incubating quail eggs in the bathroom cabinet. Oh and the rumor about a secret club called the Secret Uke Club that no one has ever seen.

I wonder how it stayed a secret in the first place.

Putting on my shoes and grabbing a book I recently rented from the library I left my dorm to go out towards the grassy part between the school and the dorm house that I heard the yoga classes used, but it was like a park with benches and tables. There was another same area between the cafeteria and the school, though the cafeteria is connected to the school by an extra hallway that splits the nice picnic like area. I sat down on the empty bench and cracked open my book.

_'The jester looked upon me with a puzzled facial expression. The shimmering old buttons on his costume blinded me for a moment before in a flash, the jester was gone. My eyes swept around the area looking for the painted face and shiny, shimmering buttons of the jester, only to find he was not th-'_

I stopped reading when the weight on the bench shifted. My gaze lifted from my book to find that a guy dressed in a pair of jeans, a tan long coat, pale scarf and gloves was sitting next to me with a childish content look on his face. His hair was like a deeply light brown that it was almost a grayish brown and his eyes were a dark blueish purple hue that seemed like a mixture between both purple and blue.

"It's a nice day, da?" he said in a Russian accent.

"Hmm, it's cloudy," I replied.

"You see a bit down."

"No, I just don't have anything to do today."

That's when the Russian boy with the overdressing wear slid his hand through his inside pocket and fished out a bottle of vodka. I watched as the he broke the seal on the lid as he screwed it off. Then he handed me the bottle with a domestic looking smile.

"Here, try some," he urged the open bottle towards me.

"No thank you, I don't drink."

Suddenly I ended up with my neck bent back against the park bench, struggling as the guy had me pinned down by is body weight while the hand not holding the vodka held my chin up. My legs could not move out from under him and my arms were failing against his strongly built arms and I was scared. So scared, I haven't felt like this in a while.

"Now open up your mouth," he said deviously, poking my cheeks together then let go leaving an opening of my mouth so that he could go ahead and hold my jaw in place with my mouth wide open. My jaw felt uncomfortable and achingly excruciating with his death grip on me. Next thing I knew, the burly Russian had the vodka pouring into my mouth forcefully making me have no choice but to swallow. It burned all the way down my throat, but soon after my stomach was warm. The guy finally got off of me with a smirk and resumed sitting next to me taking a long drink from the bottle, but I was just sitting there enjoying that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. When he passed the bottle over to me I did not hesitate to take another masochistic swig and pass it back.

The Russian laughed. "It's good isn't it? My names Ivan by the way, I sell mainly vodka on campus, but I also specialize in some other drinks depending on the brand. You know your a good listener, I like you, Hahahaha," Ivan laughed.

"Will I actually get drunk after the first drink?" I asked cautiously as my cheeks grew rosy and hot.

"Possible, two swigs will make you tipsy no doubt about it, just have a bottle a day and your good."

"I'm going back to my dorm room before I get caught, it was nice meeting you," I said in a half daze grabbing my book and trying to make a big distance leap away from Ivan. When I entered the dorm Gilbert was on his laptop and then stared at me for a while as I just leaned up against the closed door. I was so warm and my hoody felt really itchy and hot now. I striped out of my hoody and threw it on the ground feeling a bit more relieved.

"What happened to you? You face is all red and there's some water running down your throat," Gilbert commented.

I touched my throat feeling the vodka from when Ivan forced me to drink it down my throat.

"Nothing much, just ran into Ivan the Vodka Broker, I think he gave me my first buzz or what ever the hell ya call it," I said laughingly feeling all bubbly and warm.

"What? I told you to stay away from him, he can be very brutal," Gilbert got up after closing his laptop to check my forehead.

"Yeah, he sort of just forced a whole lot in my mouth, until I had to swallow like when your mouths too full so you just have to swallow ya know?"

"How many drinks did you have?"

"Two looooooong swigs... I think, I did ask if I was drunk, but he jus' said I'd get tipsy. You know that's a funny way to put that your sort of drunk. Do they use that word because your tipping over your feet or something? I don't get it."

Gilbert frowned down at me. "I think your being paranoid that you are drunk, so your acting drunk because you think you are. And isn't it too early to drink at this time in the morning?"

"But, but, but, but, it's not fun being normal! Maybe that's why I like it here sooo much! I mean it's not a normal school, no one has called me a fag', stolen my clothes from my gym locker or even pretend to be my friend just to use me as a stress relief ball or something... Punchin' bag! Yeah that's it! Hiya!" I softly hit the top of Gilbert's head with my arm with a karate chop motion.

My arms then drooped down to my sides numbly at some horrible memories that I had brought up myself. I sighed to myself and swerved around Gilbert.

"This place brings back bad memories of last year, the year after that and the following years... Huh, I think I might be gay now that I think about it, wait what am I even saying this out loud for when I figured it out too long ago... I'm gonna crash."

And with that I fell on my bed too tired to move or sleep, yet sleep came soon after my head hit my pillow.

**WTHS**

I stood there.

Shocked.

And I rarely get shocked.

I felt like I knew nothing about Matthew at all. And it was possibly true. I never knew him in the past, so I don't know what he was like back then, what I know about him now is that he likes hockey, stuffed bears and pancakes. I wasn't Alfred, whom was his only friend I know of who knew him a little bit more from the past, but I just wanted to know what he was talking about.  
>Friends that pretend to be his friend to use him as a punching bag. I could wake him up and ask him what he meant by that, but I don't want to bring up those bad memories he has, the way he said it was just so-<p>

"This place brings back bad memories of last year, the year after that and the following years..."

-Somber. It was like he was being dragged off to his own grave without any last fighting emotions. And that's what scared me the most. After he said that my mind went blank and I couldn't even remember where I was anymore, because my mind was too hung up on that one sentence he uttered in his tipsy state. But it kept gnawing at me, I wanted to know.

What is this?

I never wanted anything, because I knew I could always get it, somehow. Getting things I wanted was like a first nature to me. So I'll find a loophole... And that loophole would have to be the stereotypically American and annoying Alfred.

God I hated him and his big head. Not to mention he's always around Matthew like a guard dog twenty four seven, I mean jeez, give Matthew some god dam privacy. I mean, sure I can handle having him living right across the hall, but it just ticked me off this morning when I woke up to banging on the door, because Alfred wanted to use our shower. And he sings in the shower, the tone death idiot was wailing so loud that I had to secretly steal Matthew's earplugs while he was typing on his computer, just to go back to bed.

I sighed at my misfortune and left the dorm room and went straight to Alfred's dorm. I banged on the door three times- just to payback the favor from last time he knocked on my door- and waited as scuffling sounds came from the other door. Soon the door creaked opened and a stupidly grinning Alfred was there to greet me. I peaked inside his dorm curiously, only to find an extremely odd room. On one half of the room the bed was made, floor was clean, assignments and books were neatly organized on the desk and the wooden closet was shut tightly. On the other side, the bed was a sprawled out messy cluster of Marvel Comic character bedding, socks and underwear covered the floor completely, comic books, textbooks and assignments were crumpled and overflowing on the desk, but not as much as the "throw up" of a clothes avalanche from the closet.

From what Matthew told me about Alfred, I'm guessing from the superman t-shirt matching the giant poster of superman on the dirty side of the room, was all Alfred's side of the room.

"Yo, whats sup dude?" Alfred greeted.

"Do you mind if I could speak to you...? Alone?" I said looking at the wandering people around in the hallways.

"Sure! Come on in! Artie's out for an hour so it's ok," Alfred explained, moving out of the way to let me in.

When I entered the dorm room, I was sort of confused on where I should sit down. I mean I would join the bumbling Alfred on his bed, but I'm afraid that the mutating thing under the covers would bite me. So I pulled out the chair from Alfred's desk and sat directly in front of him.

"So what do you want to talk to me about Gil?"

I restrained the urge to grit my teeth and instead flared my nostrils, letting out a long breath.

"I want to ask you about Matthew."

Once I said Matthew's name, Alfred straightened up and pushed his drooping glasses up, giving off a more serious air around him, in sort of a scary way.

"What about him?"

"Well... He said something today..."

"About?"

"Something about, how he was treated in his last school, I wanted to know if you could tell a bit about what happened then?"

Alfred let out a relieving sigh and stretched back onto his back, snapping straight out of his serious phase, before sitting straight back up with a goofy look on his face.

"Well to be honest I don't know so much, technically him and I started being friends around a month before eighth grade ended, but that was only because I couldn't take it anymore."

My interest perked up when Alfred said that.

"I didn't know Matthew in elementary school all I knew was that he carried around a stuffed animal and talked in an accent. In middle school he dropped the accent and he stopped carrying around stuffed animals. Girls loved him and flocked around him everywhere for some odd reason, but that was the only reason that people started being so cruel to him. They thought he was gay so of course all the guys at school called him a fag, hazed him, and made jokes when the teacher wasn't looking. Then there was this one time when he stopped reacting towards everything, a week after these hot shots who were good enough to play on the high school football team were being friends to him for a week, next week on Monday, Matthew stopped talking. At the last dance of the year, I saw the same guys ganging up on him and I had enough, so I beat the hell out of them and became Matthew's friend."

I just sat there with no reaction towards Alfred's story.

Was this what Matthew went through? Was that why he didn't like it when I asked or claimed that he was gay?

I felt so horrible now.

"So, let me ask you something Gil."

I looked up from my gaze at the floor and at Alfred.

"What are you gonna do now? Treat Matthew differently now that you know what I know? Because it's just gonna make it worse. You can't fix what three years of middle school did to him, why do you even think he's here at an all boys school, far away from home where all previous records of bad rep were burned by the fire years ago, making this place seem like a safe place for him?"

I thought about it for a moment. It all started to make sense. A place where no one knew about his past, no records of bullying and the fact that it's an all boys school with strict uniform rules makes it seem like the safest all boys school on earth to him.

"In my theory he's healing," Alfred said jerking me from my thoughts. "And I'm surprised at your effect Gilbert, the first time I got him to speak to me and not anyone else, makes me jealous that he decided to speak to you the last time he decided not to speak. You know, I don't really like you or the fact of you being around Matthew."

I gritted my teeth together and stared back at Alfred.

"I don't like you either, or you being around Matthew either, what are you his bodyguard?"

"No, I'm his hero, what about you? You nearly let Matthew get pulverized by that angry Italian the first day you met Matthew. Do you even care what happens to him?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be here asking you about him if I didn't!"

"Then I guess were rivals!"

"I guess so!"

I got up and followed Alfred who stomped over to the door yanking it open in an angry matter.

"See you on Monday!"

"Not if I see you first!"

_Slam!_

I marched back into my dorm room in an angry heat, which immediately cooled down when I saw Matthew on his bed sleeping peacefully. I walked over to his bed, just hovering over him, looking at his face, just like I did when I first came to this dorm house, ready to move in. That day meeting Matthew somehow changed me in some indescribable way. I remembered the taste of his skin when I decided to play that prank on him, but secretly I wanted it to not be a prank. Was it sick to want to do the same thing again, except more? But Matthew was a guy, a very cute guy with the softest hair a guy could have. Seeing that he still had his glasses on I leaned in close to his face and plucked them off and set them on his desk.

Maybe it was the lack of sex with girls, or the deprivation of my dirty magazines under my bed, but my mind began to float with images of Matthew for some reason. Unknowingly, I ran a hand threw Matthew's hair, soaking in the texture from it's alluring touch. I quickly stepped back with an erratic heart beat.

_Was this for real?_

**WTHS**

"Whoa! This place is totes cool!" Felik gasped as he entered the Secret Uke Club's meeting/safe room.

"Glad you like it, it's completely soundproof and the designer who had made this room accidentally gave the rough giraffe blueprints to the builders and so they ended up with a room with no entrance except for the one you came in from," Raivis explained, dropping down onto a furry bean bag chair.

"So how was this club, like, made?"

"Emil?" Raivis gestured towards the Icelandic boy standing by Raivis.

"Well, originally Uke means someone who is submissive in Japanese before it was defined as the bottom position in sex, and there was a lot of guys at this school before it was remade that were bullied, so a Japanese student formed the Secret Uke Club, as a salvation for those who are bullied so that they could make friends and make life much easier, the reason why it was secret was because... Well we don't know why. I originally started the club in my brother Lukas's place sense he's a senior now and he specifically told me about this place. Unfortunately when he was in the Secret Uke Club, the meanings were a bit altered... It is still a haven for those who are bullied, but ever since homosexuality somehow took the school by storm then, this was also a place for us Uke like types to keep from being corrupted from any "Semes" because back then and still now Semes are dangerous and will take you mercilessly. So were all on a mission to find any Uke like people in school and convert them to the club before they get hurt like Toris did, and Toris didn't even ask for it, the Seme he met was just how I described them: dangerous and merciless."

"Ok... One more question, does this club watch porn, because there is a big pile of porn tapes on this table."

Raivis smirked at the new member of the Secret Uke Club.

"Felik, it's one of the perks of being a Uke."

**Author Note:**

**~Nothing to say~**

**~Except review a lot and shirtless guys~**

**No seriously, review, or I'll give you a death penalty faster than you can say Harhui Suzumyia**


	9. Chapter 8: The High School Life of Kiku!

**Welcome to High School**

Kon'nichiwa, my name is Kiku Honda. I am a rare character on this story series so the author so kindly asked me to tell you a little bit about myself so that I'am not so much forgotten.  
>I go to Powers Academy as a Freshmen, my homeland is Japan so I'm still learning some English, so I'am a bit off when I speak. I take interests in cats, different cultures and planning things.<p>

I'm sort of boring... Huh, no wonder I'm a rare character in this series.

Narrator: Well not today! This chapter is the High School Life of Kiku!

**WTHS**

I wake up bright and early every morning at seven after my alarm goes off for the second time. School starts at eight forty so I have enough time to iron my blazer and pants in the morning before taking a shower. By the time I get out of the shower and change, my room mate Heracles is up by then. I learned from the first week of school that if you let him move at his own pace he'll usually get to class before the final bell. Though it irritates me sometimes, you just can't force people to do things, besides Heracles and I get along very well, even though he sometimes walks around the room with no clothes on most of the time.  
>After my backpack is all set and organized I leave and go have breakfast with my two friends Ludwig and Feliciano. I met Ludwig a while back around the first week of settling into the dorm house before school starts. It was odd really, his brother Gilbert came running into me on my second day at the dorm house with nothing on but a pair of red boxers with yellow chicks on them. After that I met Ludwig shortly after while he was scolding his brother and because I was raised to be modest and not go showing off my skin so carelessly, I ended up scolding him too for public nudity. After that I met Feliciano in the cafeteria before dinner time while he was messing with the pasta the lunch staff made. We all started becoming friends after those events I guess, can't really say I hate being friends with them, because their really nice people really.<p>

"Ludwig it was sooo scary!" Feliciano wined with fake tears sliding down his face.

"Your still going on about something happened weeks ago Feliciano?" Ludwig sighed deeply.

"Yes, because it was too scary! I swear I did not make this up at all! It was in the chemistry lab weeks ago, I wanted to find a place to eat my pasta, but when I looked in the door Arthur was being tied up by a guy yelling, "Join the Secret Uke Club," another one reading gibberish to Arthur and the other one was watching tv. They chased me down the hallway after that, but my pasta saved me!"

Yes, Feliciano has been telling this story ten weeks now whenever he can and it gets annoying and old too fast. But it is refreshing to watch Ludwig yell at him like their a married couple. I can actually see that, Ludwig as the worrisome wife and Feliciano as the carefree husband, now that would turn out to be a funny reality tv show.  
>After breakfast I go to my first period class which is Algebra 2. I don't really have any of my friends in that class or any class until Home EC which is a class I have with Feliciano and my last period with Ludwig, Feliciano and Heracles in Freshmen P.E which is a cluster of all the Freshmen in two separate P.E groups divided equally between two coaches. Today we had a game of soccer after warm ups and because Freshmen P.E was the last class of school it meant that two students have to clean up and put the equipment back in the equipment shack. Heracles and I were chosen to put away the soccer balls, nets, jerseys and to lock up the equipment shack when we were done putting it away. We had some idle chatting while we put away the soccer balls.<p>

"So Kiku, I've been reading some manga lately and I was wondering about something," Heracles said.

"Oh, you read manga? Well you can ask me about it."

"Ok, well why is there sometimes those scenarios where a boy and a girl get locked together in the equipment shack?"

After Heracles said that I started blushing and getting all flustered.

"W-well, it's just a typical scenario, that's all," I replied quickly.

That was another thing about my Greek room mate, he always asks such... Intimate questions, mainly directly or indirectly at me. I don't know if he is doing this on purpose or is just obliviously naive and has no clue what-so-ever what he's asking me. After school I would do homework in the library alone where it's the quietest place on campus and the most less chaotic. There I was with my algebra textbook open and my math paper right where I can do the equations all nice and organized. I was in the middle of getting done for the day when I felt the desk move. My eyes peered up at the demon like smile on the face of a guy who wore a green hoody under his uniform with the hood over his head, making it impossible to make out his eyes. The guy was sitting on the table leering at me with that demonic like air around him.

"Names Sadık, I'm a senior. You look bored, want to kill some boredom with me?" he asked flashing a bottle of liquor hidden on the inside pocket of his jacket.

'Just ignore him Kiku, he's not worth the trouble.' I thought to myself reassuringly.

I pretended he wasn't there and concentrated on the last problem, praying that he would take the hint and leave. But no, his presence was still there on the table still flashing the bottle like a trophy in front of me. When I was done I placed my homework in my textbook. Grabbing my textbook, I got up to leave when I was suddenly pushed up against a book shelf, feeling the hardcover books jab into me. The senior named Sadık had me pinned with one hand on one side of my head on the bookshelf, his knee placed in between my legs and his body blocking my passage of fleeing.

"When I offer you a good time the polite thing is to go with it, but now I'm bored, sooo bored, I wonder what I might do. Hm?"

I felt his other hand, which was placed on my stomach, drag itself lower past my belt until I felt his hand cup around my crotch. My eyes widened and I was paralyzed.

What was going on?

My mind buzzed for a rational reaction to such an action, but I came up short handed and so shocked that I didn't even notice my zipper being pulled down when suddenly I wasn't trapped anymore and my shock was gone. Sadık tumbled across the ground as if he was flung away, so I looked for the culprit only to see that it was Heracles with his foo up in the air like he had kicked something.

Wait a minute...

I clutched my textbook against my chest feeling very vulnerable and scared. I was seconds away from being a possible victim of sexual harassment and Heracles saved me.

"You don't dare touch Kiku," Heracles said down to Sadık with his foot on his back dominantly.

"He's mine," Heracles growled.

I felt my heartbeat quicken.

What was this?

Heracles advanced at me, I opened my mouth to say something, but out of the blue, Heracles grabbed the back of my head and crushed his lips against mine. I couldn't do anything. I was immobilized by his actions and my accelerating heartbeat. What was this warm feeling that spread across my chest? It was foreign to me, yet I liked it. When Heracles parted from me I was lost in a daze, and I didn't know how, but when I blinked back into reality I was in Heracles and I's room, being half carried half dragged by Heracles, who shut the door and laid me on my bed. My body felt so odd at that moment. I was all focused on Heracles, his eyes, hair, everything, even the way his uniform was slightly unkept and wrinkled. And I had this burning urge to reach up and touch him.

Was this attraction?

Heracles's hands caressed over my body before bringing them back up to undo the buttons of my uniform and restlessly take off my blazer as well. I didn't know why I wasn't spouting out how indecent it is for me to show skin like this, but when Heracles placed his hands over my bare chest I couldn't help but let out a low moan. His hands explored over my chest and stopped right above where my heart is. I went shy and blushed, turning my head into my pillow.  
>I felt one of Heracles's hands leave my chest and grab my hand bringing it upwards until I felt nothing but Hercales's skin against my palm. I turned my head away from the pillow and looked up at Heracles. He had my hand under his shirt pressed against where his heart was. I took a moment to feel his heartbeat.<p>

Thump! Thump! Thump!

His heartbeat raced faster than any I have felt, like as if he ran a marathon without stopping, like how my heartbeat felt.

"See, were similar in both positions," Heracles spoke softly.

I felt my face heat up even more, but that didn't stop me from looking up and locking eyes with him. I wasn't familiar with that look in his eyes, ver much the same with the feeling of attraction or that other feeling I experienced when he kissed me.  
>Heracles's eyes traveled down to my still unzipped pants that Sadık had undone. Heracles hand slid down from my chest and went done to gently touch the area Sadık had touched.<p>

"Did he touch you here?"

I nodded shyly.

Letting go of the grip on my hand above his heart, Heracles other hand went down to tug my pants down to my knees, and with the other hand, started to rub against my crotch. I gasped in surprise, feeling a shocking jolt of pleasure buzz around in my body, mainly around my groin.

"Then let me be the one to erase his touch from here with my touch."

I felt an unbearable tightness in my underwear and pleasure flood into me more and more. After a while of teasing me, Heracles removed my underwear, making me hiss at the cold air blow on my member that Heracles began to bodily stroke slowly. I felt so hot and embarrassed from letting a man besides myself see my... Privates, but the pleasure and bliss hit me like an anchor and I didn't want to loose Heracles's touch, I wanted to remember it for a long time from now. When Heracles fist began to pump faster I couldn't take it in anymore and ended up in mercy of the bliss and came with a loud moan rolling off my lips.  
>My eyelids were low and I felt so tired and sleepy, but I had to stay awake and see what will happen next. Heracles brought up his hand white and slick with my essence and the next thing he did I would never forget. He began to lick my cum off his hand. It was so... Arousing and enticing, to just watch him do that until he gave a final lick to His palm and clamped his mouth shut giving me a proactive smilegrin.

"You taste good," he said while I panted a bit in exhaustion and arousal at his words.

Heracles rolled over so that he lay on his back beside me and grabbed my hand as the two of us just stared up at the boring white ceiling. I felt Heracles's other hand brush through my dampened hair with affection.

"I like you more than I like cats," he said.

"Same here," I replied.

"... Want to go out on a date?"

"Sure."

**WTHS**

"Making flyers~ Making flyers~ Making flyers~," Raivis sang as he placed the flyer for the Secret Uke Club's new scandal in the printer.

Curious Felik grabbed one of the copies that was printed out and began reading the contents of it.

"The Secret Uke Club, a safe haven for Ukes, if you have received a flyer please go to the chemistry lab on the second floor of the school."

"Um. Raivis," the slightly shy Toris peeped up from by Felik's side.

"What if someone decide to tell a teacher and we get sent to the principals office?"

"Shit!... Well think everyone! We need to do something to protect our schools Ukes!" Raivis demanded, trying to stop the printer from printing the defective flyers.

Suddenly there was a holy bright light called Emil who came into the printing room with a different flyer.

"We give out these during club sign up day secretly and if their interested we tell them where to meet," Emil said handing the flyer he made to Raivis.

"The Secret Uke Club! A secret club devoted to protecting every Uke in secret for five years. If you receive this flyer and are interested in joining please tell the gentleman from which you received the flyer and he will direct you to the secret meeting room, please keep all confidential if not interested. This is perfect! Good job Emil! This is why your the leader and head chief of all Ukes, you come up with good stuff!" Raivis praised his Icelandic friend.

"Hey, don't we still need to find Tino? I mean he wouldn't go ahead and join a suspicious club after what happened, and we really do need him to join the club for his protection," Toris said a bit worried for the Finnish boy the Uke Club failed to save or even convert to their club before he was molested.

"Why don't we just, like, take him to the secret room and explain to him about the club?" Felik suggested.

"Perfect! You know things are running very smoothly for the club, we might even topple Emil's brothers' club member count," Raivis said excitedly.

"Really? What was it then?"

"Ten, wer`re hoping to reach at least twelve before next semester. We would have five members now, but Emil's brother Lukas thinks he's safe because of his boyfriend. It's high school love I tell ya!"

"But Toris and I are dating," Felik pouted sealing his arms around Toris's arm cutely.

Toris blushed furiously at both the Polish boys words and actions.

"I still haven't agreed to go out with you yet, I barley know you!" Toris fretted, but Felik just began to rub his body against Toris.

"But I want to get to know you on the inside and outside~!" Felik purred ignoring the major jaw drop of the other two club members.

**Author note:**

**Yup that's right, I had to do a chapter on Japan, even though that's the nickname of my nonJapanese friend of mine who also likes Hetalia. Mine is Germany, mainly because my heritage is mainly German and three other European countries :) That and I get ticked off easily for example:**  
><strong> Today I got pissed off at my PE teacher for showing me how to do sets (mind you I took volleyball for three years) so I pretended that my PE teacher's face was on my partner's face to channel out some anger. By the way my partner is also a friend of mine and their nickname is Italy, now imagine how they reacted when I kept passing the ball to their face.<strong>  
><strong> We only give out country nicknames from the show also depending on how much you have in common with the character, but no one is allowed to be Prussia, because I called him first!<strong>

**Ok enough babbling.**

**So this was my first "intimate" writing, I mean honestly I never written such... Vulgar or sexual things in my life, so tell me if I did good or not please.**

**Review lots!**

**~Shirtless guys~**

**-it never gets old!**


	10. Chapter 9: New Club Recruits

**Quick Note:**

** Hopefully you all are reading this quick note. Ok sense theres going to be a lot of switch-up character perspectives, I'am putting in POVs so you all don't get lost and ask yourself: who is this person I thought this was so and so? You get my point right?**

**Welcome to High School**

(Matthew's POV)

Today was the thirteenth of October, which meant that we had Club and Sport Sign up Day!

Yes I was excited to sign up for my favorite clubs and sport. School rules only permitted students to only sign up two clubs per semester and one sport depending on the sport's season calendar schedule for the year. The fun part about the Club and Sport Sign up Day was that every student gets to miss all the classes on Monday to sign up for Clubs or Sports, its like a free day.  
>I was planning on signing up for hockey, the Reading Club (no one wants to claim it as a book club) and maybe any interesting clubs I might find.<p>

The entire gym was packed full of students and tables with clipboards, pens and a lot of flyers on them. Once I spotted the Reading Club I went for the pen by the first clipboard, only for my hand to collide with another hand. I was about to apologize to the person, that is until I saw that it was Arthur.

You know, I was told never to hold a grudge, but Arthur will be an exception.

Yes I was still mad at him from saying those things to me and I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help but want to dish out what he said to me.

"Oh, um, you can go ahead," he said taking a step back making things seem more awkward than what I was intending.

After I had signed up I started looking for the hockey sign up table when something else caught my eye. There was a guy in a black cloak that hid his face coming straight towards me. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or terrified, but I wasn't feeling either of those things when the guy stopped right by me, tapped my shoulder three times and whispered me to follow him.  
>As if I was bewitched I did indeed follow him off near an unseen area. When we were there the guy pulled his hood off to reveal the bubbly and happy face of Tino.<p>

I gaped at him.

"Tino!"

"Hehe, yeah it's me," he said with happy purple eyes.

Wait... _Purple?_

"Um, why are your eyes purple? Last time I remembered they were blue."

"Oh, well when I cry my eyes kinda look blue, but the real color is purple or a purple blue, as I would say."

"That makes sense... So why are you dressed like that?"

"It's for this new club I'm in and when I heard that they wanted you to join, well I had to personally say that I wanted to ask if you would want to join!"

"Cool, what club is it?"

"The Secret Uke Club!"

"What! You mean that club really exists!" my mind exploded.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun, oh don't worry when they mean Uke, they don't mean Uke as in the bottom when having sex, actually here," Tino took out a flyer from inside his sleeve and handed it over to me while I began to develop a slow headache.

The Secret Uke Club!  
>A secret club devoted to protecting every Uke in secret for five years. If you receive this flyer and are interested in joining please tell the gentleman from which you received the flyer and he will direct you to the secret meeting room, please keep all confidential and or a secret if not interested.<p>

"I still don't follow anything, what is a Uke anyway?" I said staring at the word on the flyer.

"Hehe, it means someone who is submissive, like someone who is willing to do submitted orders or wishes from someone. We interpreted this as what victims of bullying due in most crisis of bullying so we made the Secret Uke Club as a safe place so that those who are bullied and so we can help each other out and stuff. But the meaning has also been altered as in a club that makes sure Semes, which means someone who is dominate, but that's all another story that will be explained in the secret meeting room. You should join Matthew, it's really fun and I've been safer now that there's people I can call friends to watch out for me.  
>Pwease!"<p>

_Oh no._

Tino was giving me the puppy dog eyes that o soldier in any country could resist!

"Ok, I'll go check it out, so where is the secret meeting room?"

"The chemistry lab on the second floor, well I gotta go find some other people I was told to find, see ya!"

And with that, Tino hid his face with the hood of his cloak and vanished.

**WTHS**

(Lovino's POV)

I had already lost my brother after the two of us signed up for soccer and the Cooking Club, which could possibly be the two things my brother was only good at.

The tip of my hair curl twitched three times in a row, which means that Feliciano is in trouble, or someone left a perfectly good plate of pasta lying around. But because this was the gym and not the cafeteria, I was guessing it was most likely to be the first deduction. There was so many people in here during Club and Sports Sign up Day that it nearly took all my will power not to start screaming angry curses at them.  
>I spotted Feliciano when I had dragged myself out of the mob of students, but there was this group of three guys that gave off this... Perverted air. I recognized two of them, one was the white haired douche that lived in the dorm next to mine. The other one I recognized because he was the pervert that indecently-fucking-kissed the other guy who lived in the dorm next to mine. But the third guy with the unruly dark brown hair, alluring green eyes and perfectly tanned skin-<p>

What the _fuck!_

Why am I going into fucking detail over one _fucking_ guy!

I was stomping past them, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard one of them wolf whistle at me. I turned on my heel and marched over to them with their shit eating grins on their fucking faces that just annoyed me soo fucking much.

"Who just fucking whistled at me!" I snarled barring a part of my teeth at them threateningly.

"Moi! Look at how adorable he is!" the French bastard cooed.

"Look! He's like a puppy dog, hair all flattened, baring his teeth and shoulder slumped, adorable no? Oh look at his curl!"

Suddenly my body flamed up in both an extremely sensitive pleasure and heat. Too much heat. These signs meant that French bastard was pulling on the most sensitive part of me. The erogenous zone. Yes that section of extra curly hair strands held the first extremely sensitive and easily aroused area on my body. My brother and I share the same odd area of the erogenous zone except his is on the other side of his head and neither of us dared to wonder what would happen if we cut it off.  
>Right now I felt my face grow hot, my breath shallow and my fists clench, holding back the urge to moan.<p>

"Eh, no hairspray? Aw, I wanted to know how you got your hair like that, but if it's natural I'll never know," the Frenchy sighed letting go of my erogenous zone carelessly and I let out a long breath of relief, just before I got extremely pissed off.

"Piss off you fucking bastard!" I socked Frenchy in the face and caught a glimpse of my brother being led off by someone in a black cloak out the gym doors. I was about to bolt out the door when I was then caught by my hair curl and was roughly dragged back.

"Now now, we don't need to fight, though I'am curious on how you reacted towards being touched by your hair curl here señor," a soft and cruel voice whispered deeply into my ear, which made things worse when your getting aroused by your hair being tugged.

"_Ngh... Hah, hah, hah_, l-let go o-of m-me b-bastard, _hah Nnngh_!" I panted and moaned when I spoke.

"Y-your grabbing my erogenous zone i-idiot," I whispered and somehow I was able to slip out from the guy's grip on my hair curl and chase after Feliciano.

**WTHS**

(Arthur's POV)

How did I end up here? Honestly I don't remember doing anything bad to anyone, then why am I yet again, bondage tied by the same wankers from the Secret Uke Club? And why do they want me apart of this club?

Well here I was sweaty and aching inside the chemistry lab's supply closet all tied up and gauged.

Hey, this gives me ideas on how I can _seduce Alfred_, just tie myself up all naked on my bed, yes that might do it.

Ok, I know my perspective is not the most used in this story, but the thing about me is that I'm in lust with Alfred. I mean I wouldn't call it love, I mean sure I do fantasize about him and my mind goes blank when he's undressing or only wearing one article of clothing, but that was a sexual want. I grew up strictly Christian and I know the sins, but I too am a (sadly) hormonal teen, so I can't say I love Alfred, because if I did then I don't know what would happen to my life next. And I like having control over things, especially my life.

Then again I acted like a total wanker and got into a jealous of how Alfred treated Matthew (through my eyes) as a couple, and I lost control and said something very stupid to Matthew, I wish I could take that back, honestly.

**WTHS**

(Kiku's POV)

Today was a hurried day since this morning when I woke up and had to clean my sheets while getting dressed at the same time so I wasn't late for Club and Sport Sign up Day. Then I had to make Heracles move faster in the morning, which is a delicate process where you have to handle him and make promises to get him to hurry up.  
>So far I had signed up for both the Cooking Club and the World Culture Club by myself and now I was talking to this mysteriously black cloaked person, whom was explaining to me about the Secret Uke Club he wanted me to join.<p>

"We, like, make sure all members and non members who are are safe from danger and-"

I politely held up my hand to stop the chatty boy from talking any further.

"I have a boyfriend, but thank you for your concern," I explained pointed at Heracles who was at the Football sign up table.

"Oh no that's bad, like, high school love doesn't last long or like, go the way you want it to. What if he and you, like, break up? Sorry but I now strongly suggest you join, besides, everyone's really friendly and cute, but not as cute as my BF-"

"I didn't agree to go out with you yet!" another cloaked boy yelled as he was handing a flyer to a small Chinese boy.

"You _will_ Leit~ Tehe!"

I thought about what the chatty boy said while he was flirting with the other cloaked boy. He had a point. High school relationships either don't last or end up crumbling. I stared at Heracles at the Football sign up table smiling and laughing with the two seniors that were already picked for the Football team ahead of time. Heracles was strong, had handsome features like a Greek god and was interesting to hold a conversation with. He could go out with any other guy he wanted, and yet he was going out with a skinny, barley able to speak English properly and boring guy. If he was too slow to realize that then I wonder what will happen when he does realize it?

"So," I interrupted the cloaked boy's flirting, honing his attention Back towards me.

"Where is the secret meeting room?"

**WTHS**

(Yao's POV)

This place is very insulting! It's my first day at school and it's a brawl of boy packed tighter than a small bento* in here. And everyone keeps on mistaking me for a girl! I swear it is very rude to assume that a long haired boy like me is a girl.

Hmph!

Stupid country, ten guys already grabbed my ass while I was signing up for World Culture Club. Was there any decent human being in here-

Eleven people now.

All right! I swear the next person to dare touch my ass is getting it! I'm tired, in a foreign country, have a sharp tongue and jet lagged, so feel sorry for the next brain damaged-

Twelve.

I whipped around and lashed out directly at who was there.

"Stop grabbing my fucking ass, I'am not a girl, no girl is this flat chested or even be here at an all boys school, you, you,_ Nǐ tā mā de húndàn, zài wǒ de guójiā nánzǐ zhǎng fā, yǔ gèng duō de zūnzhòng měigǎn duìdài, nǐ shì yīzhǒng chǐrǔ hé bù zūnzhòng wǒ, nǐ rúhé duìdài fùnǚ zài guì guó_!"* I spouted out in my native tongue, getting overly frustrated.

"You are Chinese da?" the person replied, that's when I actually looked up at the person and started to regret what I said. The guy I had just yelled at was a hulking Russian with a childish face, but had this kill joy like aurora around him.

"Excuse me for my touch, but I was well aware that you are male and I'am also aware of some good ass when I see some," the Russian said, slapping my ass-very hard I might add- and walking away calmly.

I clenched my fists together, but just then a cloaked person was heading my way and they seemed more interesting than chasing after a Russian that could kill me.

**WTHS**

(Matthew's POV)

So far there was only four other people seated in the chemistry lab, five including me, and the five cloaked people had come in and locked the door and stood in front of the classroom. Then the five shed their cloaks revealing Tino and four feminim boys that were extremely cute and sparking with positive energy except for the one in the middle with the whitish blond hair and bored blue eyes.

"Welcome all, we are the Secret Uke Club! We're here to ensure the safety of all Ukes in the school, and up to now we also ensure the sexual part of safety of the Ukes from being corrupted and or victims of Semes, but first a little vocabulary lesson!" the small dirty blond boy said, grabbing a washable marker and began writing out the two words Uke and Seme and put the definitions of them.

"Uke means the submissive one and Seme means the Dominate one, now does anyone, like, know what language do these two words, like, originate from?" a short long blond haired boy said next, getting the response of three hands being raised.

"Yes you back there!"

"The two words are Japanese," a quiet and stable headed voice replied.

"Correct! Now because you all showed up here, like, makes every single one of you an honorary member of the Secret Uke Club, my names Felik!"

"I'm Toris," the brunette next to Felik said shyly.

"I'm Emil the Leader of the club," the guy in the middle said blandly.

"I'm Raivis the co leader!" the short dirty blond boy said with a wink.

"And I'm Tino! A recent new member as of three days ago!"

"So how about you all introduce yourselves starting with you!" Raivis said pointing at Feliciano who sat up front.

"Oh-ok!" Feliciano said standing Up, but before he could get a word in, the door bursted ope.

Standing there like an enraged bull was Feliciano's brother Lovino with his curl bouncing around his head and his hair all messed up and wind blown in all different directions. Lovino rushed up to his brother and grabbed him by the collar.

"I was so fucking worried about you, idiot! Where did you run off to!" Lovino yelled at his brother.

"I came to join the Secret Uke Clu, you should join brother~"

Lovino let go of Feliciano's collar in shock, taking a moment to look around.

"This is the Secret Uke Club?... Well I'm not joining this fucking club!" Lovino claimed crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Actually, because you saw our faces, you have to join," Raivis said placing a hand on Lovino's shoulder, digging his nails into his shoulder sending Lovino the message.

"That's not fucking fair!"

"You see the Leader's face and you join automatically, that's how it goes, now take a seat and let us continue our introduction," Raivis growled.

Lovino huffed giving up and sat down with his brother. Everyone else introduced themselves and when the meeting was near over Raivis started explaining something else about the club.

"Good, now a fun part of the club is what happens during random events for example," Raivis gestured towards the equipment closet off the the side, which Felik and Toris ran over to open, revealing Arthur tied up and gauged in a weird way. Well for one where the rope was formatted over his body... Was not normal.

"It's called Uke or Seme week it's a whole week where you get with a partner at random and for a whole week you try to dominate your partner by doing Seme like tricks or anything that dominates your partner in anyway and at the end of the week both you and you partner must agree on who was the most Seme like. This here is our Club's dog Arthur, as you can see here our Uke Leader Emil dominated like a true Seme by snatching Arthur after he signed up for clubs, bondage tied, gauged and threw him into the closet under two minutes flat."

My eyes widened and I suddenly felt intimidated.

_ Should I be scared of the mysterious Secret Uke Club Leader?_

**WTHS**

(It's still Matthew's POV)

_Wow_

I had no idea there was such a room like this. Mattresses, couches, cushions, pillows and bean bag chairs was everywhere among tables with candles on them. Emil was busy lighting the candles while Raivis and Tino explained the history of the room. I wasn't paying attention, instead I looked behind me at the assortment of cushions and pillows on the ground before stretching out my arms and falling back on top of the fluffly cushions nocking down a stack of pillows on my way down and getting buried underneath it all. This place had more pillows than I did in my room.  
>After I clawed my way out of the avalanche of pillows Raivis was giving out a final announcement.<p>

"Ok, so we're all going to meet back here this Thursday at midnight, contact a fellow club member if you can't make it, but I strongly suggest that you do," Raivis's eyes darkened with seriousness.

"Were going to go over the precautions of the worst group of Semes call the Bad Touch Trio."

**Author Note:**

**Hey it's meeeeee!**

**Anyways, I had to introduce China in this chapter, I just had to! And no that short Chinese boy was not Yao, but give it a guess, because he's going to be a good part of the love circle!**

***- Bento is like a snack pacaging used in mainly China and Japan (I think)**

***- you fuckin asshole, in my country men with long hair are treated with more respect for aesthetic beauty and you are being a disgrace and being disrespectful by showing me how you treat women in your country!**

**Oh, and my cat says review a lot or I will snuggle you to death.**

** No, I'm being serious, she snuggled my face while I was sleeping and I nearly suffocated, you better do what she... Meows?**

**~Shirtless Guys~**

**I'm starting to question wether you guys read this because you like the story or if your just in it for me to say Shirtless Guys in my Author Notes?**

**;)**


	11. Chapter 10: The First Club Meeting

**Welcome to High School**

Do you want to know another reason why I was looking forward to an all boys school?

Because they don't hold dances.

I mean that is what I figure sense the school burned down and all after how they handled it last time. But the first thing I see when I walk into the school the day after Club and Sports Sign up Day, was a poster that said:

_**Halloween Costume Party on October 31!**_

I was doomed.

It was like an open invitation to go, I mean it'll be the same thing as a dance right? Except you have to dress up.

Or I could just not go.

Yeah- that's it! Problem solved, I will not go to the Halloween Costume Party!

Feeling better on the subject I continued down the hallways when I saw a student with a green hood covering over his head leering over at the Japanese boy that was included in the Secret Uke Club yesterday. I think his name is Kiku, but I did know he was soft spoken like I was and that he didn't seem to want to cause any trouble. Though right now in the position he's in, I think he is in trouble.  
>What should I do? I don't want to make any trouble or get into a fight! Maybe I should just go up and talk to him causally and the guy will back off. That'll work right?<p>

"Hey!" I called out in a friendly manner at Kiku.

Kiku looked at me and his face seemed to look frightened, but calmed down when he saw me.

"Hey, did you get the notes in science last week? I caught a cold so I was wondering if I could borrow your notes," I caught the boy who was leering at him start to back off and take a step back.

"Oh, do you feel better now?" Kiku asked, catching on.

"Yes thanks for asking, oh what do kind of medicine do you use when you catch a cold? The stuff I use doesn't work so well."

"That depends on the signs of sickness, what were the symptoms?"

I glanced at where the guy was, but he had melted into the crowd, fleeing away.

"Phew, are you ok? You seemed to be in distress there, I hope it wasn't something important, my reading on body language isn't so good," I said nervously.

"No, no, no, I'm very grateful for your help. He's been bothering me for a while now, so thank you," Kiku bowed to me.

"No problem, we are... Hehe... Ukes after all, man I feel silly saying that, but I still would of helped out anyways."

"Well thank you."

_BRIIING!_

"Oh that's the warning bell, I gotta go it was nice talking to you, I'll see ya around."

**WTHS**

It was midnight on Thursday and incase anyone forgot, it was the big meeting for all the club members of the Secret Uke Club in the secret room that I can not describe how you can get to due to my sworn secrecy to the club.  
>Anyways a little past midnight everyone was seated in a circle on the cushions and pillows of the room. As always, Emil, the Leader, was being quiet and neutral while the co Leader, Raivis, was making conversation with everyone while holding the leash to the collar that was tied around Arthur's neck.<p>

When they say he's the Club's Dog, they meant it.

"Oooo~kay! Our first official meeting will now start!" Raivis chirped gaining everyone's attention.

"Now we must discuss some safety precautions like the Bad Touch Trio. Their name was mentioned to me from an unnamed resource that calls themselves The Uke Informant, who says that we need to watch out for these three people," with that, Raivis laid out three pictures on the ground for everyone to see.

I gasped at the picture in the middle of the three pictures.

It was Gilbert!

"Our Spanish one over here is Antonio Carriedo, known to take a liking for Ukes that are childish and especially cute. He likes to serenade his victims with sweet Spanish words and is not afraid to talk about his sexuality which as I should warn is that he is gay. He has not shown any signs of sexually attacking a Uke yet so he is still under deep look out, which means we all have to keep an eye out for him."

The picture he was pointing to when he said this was a Spaniard with wild brown hair and green eyes, one of which was winking at the camera.

"Hey that's the bastard that touched my fucking erogenous zone the other day!" Lovino shouted.

His brother gave a gasp and placed a hand over his mouth as murmurs went around in a frenzy.

"Ok, then it's official, Antonio is now off limits no one make any contact with him at all and if he makes contact with you then call out for a fellow Uke. Moving on," Raivis said pointing at the other picture which, not surprisingly, had Francis on it.

"This is Francis, no I'm not going to mention his last name because I think everyone is aware of him. Francis has a well known history of being bi and is not afraid to flirt with anyone. He already took advantage of two members and well attacked Matthew in public. He is an extreme hazard zone, never make contact with him, this is a fact, keep a ten feet radius from him and never let him catch you in his sights. This is a serious matter, now moving onto the last member," Raivis now pointed at the picture of Gilbert.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. On dug up intel of him from the Uke Informant, he has a history for receiving mainly oral from classmates and especially sex. We have more contacted information about him and what he will do to lure you in. Mainly he uses high flirtatious levels as Francis, show off parts of his body and other sneaky tricks to infiltrate his victims. Wether he's gay or not has not arisen, but we will not take a chance to experiment, so stay away from him as well."

I shyly raised my hand up in the air while blushing.

"Yes Matthew?"

"U-um, I Uh, well... C-can't, um, well you see, there's a problem for me on those orders specifically," I said stuttering.

"That is?"

"He's my room mate."

...

"That's perfect!"

Wait, what?

"We can put up cameras in your room to see if Gilbert is a potential threat! This is perfect!"

"What! Your not putting cameras in my room, that's where Gilbert and I change and I don't want to be caught on tape when I'm changing!"

"That's ok, only you, Emil and I will be looking over the tape, so no worries! We'll come by during a convenient time when Gilbert is not there so we can set them up kay?"

"B-but-"

"Club meeting adjourned, now go back to bed and get some sleep!"

Man, does anyone ever listen to me?

**WTHS**

When I got back to my dorm room I saw that Gilbert had fallen asleep on top of his covers with his computer on and earbuds still in playing music. Tsk-ing, I walked over to him, shut down his computer and turned off his iPod as well as take out the earbuds from his ears. As I was awkwardly getting him into bed my mind started to wander.

Is Gilbert really that much of a threat to the Secret Uke Club? I mean sure he sexually harassed me when we first met, but all he does is tease me, nothing else. He hasn't even done anything like that since then. Maybe they were wrong about him.

That's when Gilbert turned in his state of sleep as I pulled the covers over him and suddenly I was pulled under his covers, being snuggled against my will.

Yup, now I'm not so sure if Raivis was right or wrong for suspecting Gilbert.

**WTHS**

"Ha, hah, hah, G-Gilbert, I-I-I'm going to- ah!" Matthew panted against my ear hotly.

Matthew arched his back, bringing his body up to mine as he moaned out loudly. I brought my hand up to grab a fistful of his hair, bringing his head up to me so I could crush my lips against his.

"Gilbert..."

I stopped kissing Matthew and looked at him quizzically.

Did he just speak while I was kissing him?

"Wake up!"

Ok, now I'm confused.

Pinch.

"Ow!"

I opened my eyes and rubbed my shoulder tenderly where I was pinched.

It was all just a dream, lucky me. Sigh.

Though in my sleepy haze I saw Matthew laying next to me in my bed.

_Wait was it a dream?_

"Did we do it?" I asked with a yawn, receiving a light punch in the shoulder and a cute blush from Matthew.

"N-no, you fell asleep on top of your sheets last night and I was helping you in and then you grabbed me and wouldn't let go!" Matthew said all flustered.

"Ok Birdie, well wake me up when it's morning," I said rolling onto my side and snuggling into my pillow.

"It is morning!" Matthew yelled hitting me on the head with a pillow.

"Hey Matthew," I said remembering something when Matthew had stopped hitting me with a pillow.

"Next weekend I'm going out to meet up with my buddy Alex to give him the quail eggs, do you want to come?" I asked, feeling like I was blushing for asking him for some reason.

I didn't get a reply straight away, but when I did I was shocked.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do and I haven't seen much of the city yet, so why not," Matthew said.

I turned around and looked up at Matthew who was towering over me by sitting on his knees holding my pillow up against his chest with his nose buried into it making him look so adorable. So adorable that I attacked him with a big hug.

Matthew was my big cuddly bear, like the ones that lived on his bed.

**Author note:**

**Hi!**

**This chapter was sort of rushed and so is this Authors note.**

**On the same accord, I want to give a shout out to my best friend Blue7Up who just created an account on here so everyone be nice and no biting, she is also the friend I mentioned whose nickname is Japan, so hi there Jappy!**

**Review lots and lots until I drown please!**

**~Shirtless guys~**


	12. Chapter 11: Getting Things Ready

**Welcome to High School**

Mondays.

There the days when hard assignments that were suppose to be done on weekends are due, sandwiches and fruit served in the dinning hall or cafeteria, the once a week mile run in PE and the only day that you don't find Gilbert in the dorm until after dinner. A long time ago Gilbert explained to me that he does this ritual called Stockpiling. What he does is pile up all his missing assignments he never gotten around to do, clothes that direly needed to be cleaned and all the garbage and other things for two weeks and then on Monday he takes care of it all after school for hours in the laundry room on our dorm floor. One time I went to the laundry room to check on him and it was the most astonishing thing you would ever see.

Gilbert doing homework and laundry at the same time.

I once offered to help him with taking the trash to the garbage chute on one of those days, but he just stubbornly refused saying he was awesomely tough and all.

Though today I wished he asked me to help him so I could delay Tino and Emil from barging into my dorm room with handfuls of wires and tiny cameras. I really didn't want to get caught on tape while changing underwear in the morning when Gilbert took a shower, there was a reason why I did this while he did that and now I might as well do that in the closet.  
>Emil was checking every corner of my room while Tino was trying to find a cord that matches the color of the wall. I sat on my bed holding Kuma while watching the door, thinking that at any minute Gilbert would burst through the door and completely freak out that I have my fellow Secret Uke Club members wiring the place. That can't be suspicious at all.<p>

"Hey Matthew I'm gonna put this camera on your bear here," Tino said holding a tiny lens camera that was the size of a button. The bear he was referring to was my big black bear with white embroidered ovals for eyes and the same thread work for the triangular nose. Seeing that Tino wanted to put a camera on him I snatched the bear from Tino.

"No way, Pin-Pin was a gift Alfred won for me," I protested clutching the bear against my chest.

During the summer before high school for me started there was a fair that Alfred and I went to for kicks just to see how cheesy it was, but we ended up having fun and tried ever booth game. At the end of the day there was one booth game we haven't tried which was pin dart throwing. Alfred claimed that he could pop every red balloon on the board, which led to a giant argument with the guy who ran the booth when Alfred did hit every red balloon, short story short Alfred got fifty bucks and I got the biggest bear in the booth.

"Don't worry it's only gonna be clipped on it's ear," Tino said opening and closing the clasps of the tiny camera between his fingers.

Giving a sad and defeated whine, I handed over Pin-Pin to Tino, who clipped the camera onto the bear's right ear. He then clicked a little switch on the camera and propped the bear up against the wall facing Gilbert's bed.

"Hey Emil, let's put one on Gilbert's lamp," Tino suggested with a hyper look in his eyes while eyeing the clip on red lamp light on Gilbert's beds headboard.

As I let the two mess around with my room I decided to grab my laptop and check out Facebook. I smiled when I saw a picture my little sister Madeline uploaded with her at Niagara Falls. My little sister Madeline is a year younger than me and is the cutesy thing in the whole world, even though her and I get mistaken for one another, but she lives with her real father in Toronto. My family isn't that kind of family where your parents get divorced and get remarried to someone else, but that's not how it went with my parents at all.

"Oh my, what do we have here~" Tino giggled so strangely that I had to look up from my computure.

When I did I let go of my grip on my laptop letting it slip off my lap and onto my bed. Tino was holding up a fold out poster that came from a magazine he was holding, that went from his head down to the floor. On the poster was a woman laid out on white bed sheets in a small orange bikini like underwear with a suggestive look in her eyes.

"A teaser poster? Oh, that's photo shopped," Emil said taking interest in the nearly naked girl on the poster.

"Here, see the color line darkens a bit near the breast line, and the skin looks more digitalized which means they put it through a paint edit. The magazine is not so popular so it makes sense to spend less and have it photo shopped," Emil explained with a straight face on the whole time examining the picture.

"Wow, your really good Cheif!" Tino chirped as he began to fold the poster back into the magazine.

"I just pay attention to detail, make sure to place that camera away from the switch on that light."

"Ay ay sir!"

After Tino had put the magazine back under the pillow he and Emil went back to business. I picked my laptop back up and checked some of my emails for a while until it just got boring. Right when I was about to log out of my Gmail account a pop up attacked my screen. The pop up had a URL on it with a picture of a man posing without a shirt on and his hands looking like they were about to take off his jeans in a suggestive way. Suddenly weird noises like panting and moans came from my computer which had surprised me so much that I half flanged and half threw the computer off my lap. When this happened Tino dove for the computer, but instead ended up flinging it back when he fell over the edge of Gilbert's bed, when Emil came into action. He leapt gracefully over Tino's body, catching my computer before it collided into the wall and landed on Gilbert's bed with a squeak. While he had the computer in his grasped, I watched in an embarrassed state when the weird sounds attracted Emil's attention.

"?... Click," Emil said pressing the touch panel on my computer.

"No! I'll get a virus on there!" I cried out.

But Emil didn't listen to men, no instead he sat down on Gilbert's bed with an interested look on his face while going through, what I can imagine, the unmentionable on my computer. I felt hot the entire time he quietly went threw that site without an eyebrow raise or any facial expression of deep interest or horror.

"Can I send this link to my computer?" Emil final said after a long time.

"Sigh... Sure."

After all that went by I finally got my computer back and Tino got to set up the rest of the cameras before the two of them left. Once everything was quiet and peaceful I got out my homework and moved to my desk. It felt awkward knowing that I was being watched over by cameras, which reminds me, how did they even get small spy cameras like that? But even so I knew where they all were, including the ones on the curtain pole facing the whole room and the small one on the frame of Gilbert's closet, I would go on, but I think people would start to fall asleep.

**WTHS**

"Ooookay! Part One of Operation Observe Gilbert is complete!" Raivis cheered.

It was Thursday night during midnight again for the Secret Uke Club meeting as always, except this time Arthur was chained to a large round oval table by a cuff around his right wrist. I needed to talk to him some time soon and ask how he got involved with this mess.

"Ok so the next thing we need to cover for tonight is on the Halloween Costume Party that is coming up soon. Raise your hands if you are going."

Almost everyone except for Toris, Lovino, the two Chinese boys and I.

"Whoever did not raise your hands raise em, because as a Uke we have to attend all school affairs as anti bully and anti Seme Action patrols. Those of you who don't want to stay the whole night don't have to, but we at least need you to stay halfway through the event and have a couple people stay for the entire night. And because it is a Costume party we're taking a trip next Sunday to go shopping for costumes so if you don't have a costume then you must come. Clubs orders~!"

I groaned leaning in to bonk my head against the table. Why do I end up going to these kind of things when I don't want to?

"If I have to go to a fucking Costume party then I'm being Zorro, no one else fucking copy me or I'll fucking punch you," Lovino claimed before anyone else could speak.

"Why Zorro?" Felik asked.

"Because he's like me, he kicks ass, too fucking cool to be cool and likes to vandalize property with his initial, plus I would look so fucking badass carrying around a sword," Lovino proclaimed smugly.

Everyone else started socializing about what they would wear and I felt sort of left out, that is until I saw that Kiku was being left out too. He was pretty nice when I talked to him the other day after I saved him from that weirdo.

"What about you Kiku?" I asked earning a delayed look of shock from him before he composed himself in a calm manner.

"My boyfriend and I are going as the Tortoise and the Hare, but not in animal costumes, just in some animal wear like rabbit ears and a tortoise shell patterned shirt, nothing too complicated."

I did a double take when he said boyfriend.

"Kiku, you have a boyfriend?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, his name is Heracles."

"The guy who sleeps a lot during class that mumbles about cats in his sleep?"

"Yes that's him."

"Wow, I never thought that there was anyone, ur, um-"

"Gay?"

I blushed when Kiku said that word so simply like it wasn't a big deal.

"Y-Yeah, gay."

"Are you gay Matthew?"

My blushing increased up to max and my face felt like it was on fire immediately.

"I-uh... I-I mean, that I... Ur... Can we not talk about this now?" I stuttered out awkwardly.

"Sure."

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud noise from across the table, where Toris was suddenly tackled into a hug from Felik, whom was now in his lap rubbing against him.

"_Liet~ !_" Felik whined against Toris.

"I-I-I, I said no!"

"C'mon, go with me to the party!"

"No way."

"I can, like, go as red ridding hood and you'll be ~_my very_~ big bad wolf, I wouldn't, like, mind wearing a dress for you Liet! You can even be the one to take it off at your dorm."

With all the movement and with Toris's chair starting to tip, the two boys ended up falling out of the chair and onto the fluffy mess of pillows to break their fall. Everyone else ignored them as Felik kept giggling and Toris was yelling for help when Tino raised his hand.

"Yes Tino?" Raivis said.

"Ok, well I'm very confused, can two Ukes still be Ukes still be Ukes during sex, I mean Seme means your the dominate one, so if two Ukes have sex then wouldn't the Uke on top become a Seme?" Tino asked batting his long eyelashes innocently.

"Hmm that's a good question, why don't we let our dog answer that," Raivis said gesturing towards Arthur.

"What? Well I don't know! Maybe if they kept switching positions every time they have sexual intercourse then I guess it's safe to say that their still Ukes otherwise I have no bloody clue what to call them," Arthur growled out, shifting uncomfortably by the chain around his wrist.

"Hey Kiku what's the Japanese word for Neutral, I think we'll have to do some research on this, I mean Tino is onto something here. What if there's both a position in sex and the chain of bullying that is different from the whole system!" Raivis exclaimed slamming his hands on the table and standing up with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"It's Nyūtoraru," Kiku replied.

"Oh that's a mouthful, never mind, meeting adjourned!"

**WTHS**

It was a good thing the the trip to the costume shop was on Sunday because on the following Saturday Gilbert woke me up with the basket full of the quail eggs covered up tightly by a red cloth.

"Get dressed Birdie, we're gonna go see my buddy Alex today," Gilbert reminded me when I looked up at him confused.

"Oh thaaaat, sorry I forgot, let me get dressed," I yawned sitting up in my bed reaching for my glasses.

All week I have started getting dressed and undressed either in my closet while Gilbert was in the shower or going to the bathroom ever since those cameras were installed and I gotta tell you it's a pain in the-

"Hey Birdie hurry up in there I gotta take a leak really badly!" Gilbert yelled knocking on the door loudly as I was getting dressed.

"I'm hurrying!"

A few quiet moments passed before the door flew open and Gilbert rushed inside working his zipper on his pants down. I sighed and continued to pull my belt through the belt loops of my jeans. That was until I started feeling self-conscious about the fact that my chest was bare. I wasn't muscly or chubby, but that meant I was plain, what if Gilbert makes a snide comment about my body- wait, I'll just put on my shirt before he can see me.  
>Acting on that thought I pulled over my shirt before Gilbert could catch a glimpse of my body. Feeling successful I finished putting on my belt and fixing my pants before leaving the bathroom.<p>

Phew- that was close.

"Hey Birdie your shirt is in-side-out," Gilbert said washing his hands in the sink after he was done peeing.

I looked down at my shirt and sure enough my shirt was completely in-side-out. Blushing I got up and raced for the bathroom as Gilbert was getting out, before I was stopped roughly by my collar getting stuck on something and then thrown on Gilbert's bed. Gilbert climbed on top of me. I started to struggle when he slipped his hands under my shirt and then took off my shirt turning it on the right side of the shirt.

"Stay still I'm helping you with your shirt," Gilbert huffed as I kept struggling.

"Get off of me, I'm not a kid!" I argued.

"Just let me put it on you damit!"

When Gilbert had gotten my shirt on me after a long and hard struggle against me, he sighed and rolled off of me. I sat up and glared at him.

"What the hell was all that for!" I yelled flapping my arms around like a bird.

"I didn't want you wasting time in the bathroom, oh now look at the time, the cab is probably here!"

Gilbert grabbed the basket and then me by my hand, dragging me along with him out the door and down the stairs until we were running out the door for the yellow taxi outside the campus's gates looking like it was about to leave when Gilbert started waving his arms around and yelling at the cabbie.

"Hey! Wait! We're here!" he yelled loud enough to hone the cabbie's attention.

We were huffing and puffing by the time the two of us slid not the cab, while the cabbie was laughing his ass off at our irony.

"Where to?"

"Stinson beach," Gilbert panted out of breath.

The cab driver smirked and pulled out of the curb and headed down the street. As buildings and shops past by I took note on what Gilbert wore. He had on a pair of black combat styled pants with the two silver chains, red Converses, silver skull rings as well as a gothic styled silver cross necklace and a black t-shirt underneath his red hoody. Gilbert always wore that red hoody whenever he could, it was a nice hoody too with the cool skull with the black ink dripping effect on the right pocket and the sown in thumb holes on his sleeves. I noticed that a lot of the clothes Gilbert has worn since I met him were usually gothic or skater styled clothes that surprisingly fit his image really well. The stuff I wore was mainly sweatshirts or hoodies and most of my hoodies were red and had a white maple leaf on the hood or pockets which I had gotten whenever I visited my grandmother in Canada. Except right now I was in a red and white baseball styled t-shirt, because I could never pull off any other style I was interested in besides hoodies and sweatshirts like what Gilbert wore. That and it was too hot for a hoody today.

"So what's your friend like?" I asked trying to make some conversation.

"He's pretty cool and layer back though he hates stereo type American people ya know."

"Oh is he not from America?"

"Yup, he's Cuban. I think you'll like him he's pretty awesome, but not as awesome as I'am."

"Then why am I coming along?"

"You did say you didn't have anything better to do, besides this will be like a adventure sense I never been to San Francisco before now."

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"Seattle."

"Does it rain a lot there?"

"Yeah, but it's really nice at night from my window in my room, I would look out it and see everything lit up against the rain, it was really cool to see that, then again I live in a flat where animals are allowed, so there was always odd sounds at night," Gilbert said with this look in his eyes that seemed to lighten the mood somehow.

I liked it when he talked like this, its kind of a Gilbert I ha net been so familiar with before, like another side of him I get to see whenever he talked about his home or anything deep about him.

"Were here," the cabbie said snapping Gilbert out from that look.

After Gilbert had payed the fee we began walking out towards the sandy coast.

"So, you said before that you had two quails at your house," I said as I walked by Gilbert's side on the busy beach.

"Yup, Verbergen and Folgen," Gilbert said saying the two names in a Germanic way.

"Verbergen and Folgen? That sounds... Interesting."

"Ha! That's because the names are German, Verbergen means Hide and Folgen means Follow, Hide and Follow are my two quails at home. My dad is German so he taught my brother and I German when we were little."

"Really? So what would quail be?"

"Wachtel."

"Ok, what about... Love?"

"_Liebe_," Gilbert said in a slight whisper that I almost did not catch what he has said.

"So where are we meeting your friend?" I asked, shifting subjects.

"Over at is beach house around here, look for a sweaty Cuban out on his porch somewhere he said that's where he'd... Be- look its an Osprey!" Gilbert exclaimed pointing at the giant brown and white bird up in the sky.

"Don't you mean a seahawk?"

"Nope, thats an Osprey, the raptors by the sea, some people mistaken them for sea eagles or seahawks, but that's defiantly an Osprey, and a healthy one at that."

"You must love birds huh?"

"Love them? Of course I do! Sure even I eat eggs and fried chicken and all, but I just love birds, though I do hate those slaughter houses... That must be an uncool thing for me to love birds huh?" Gilbert said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Of course not! It's good to be passionate about something," I said making Gilbert's face brighten up when I did so.

"Oy! Amigo! Gilbert-o!" someone started calling out.

That's when we spotted a dark skinned Cuban with dreadlocks in a floral red shirt and shorts on a porch of a well built beach house, waving their arms around at us.

"That's Alex," Gilbert said speeding up to a jog to go greet his friend.

I trailed behind in a walk while Gilbert and his friend greeted each other. Once I had joined them n the porch Gilbert took a step back so that I was facing his friend.

"Alex this is my room mate Matthew, Matthew this is my amigo Alex," Gilbert introduced us.

Instead of doing a regular handshake, Alex held up his hand and said: "Five it my friend!" and I did give Alex a high five. Alex had this easy going yet friendly and energetic feel around him that seemed so welcoming to me that I had to give him a warm smile.

"So how did you and Gilbert meet exactly?" I asked after a while of chatting around with the two.

"Oh, the Internet man, then we Skyped each other over the summer and made the little business deal, so you got the eggs amigo?"

"Sure do, got the cash?"

"Hell yes I sure do."

With that Alex took out a wad of dollars wrapped up in a rubber band bundle and handed it over to Gilbert and Gilbert gave Alex the basket.

"You now have $125 on ya bro," Alex said playfully punching Gilbert in the shoulder.

"Pleasure doing business with yo, hey speaking of business I need to take a leak."

"Again?" I exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't go enough for a trip out here, so can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's down the hall to the right, can't miss it," Alex told Gilbert who then bolted inside.

I sighed and took the liberty to take a seat on one of the beach chairs. Alex placed the basket between the beach chair I sat at and by the one next to mine before sitting on that one.

"So, isn't it strange to meet someone online, I mean that could be dangerous," I said trying to start a conversation with Alex.

He chuckled darkly before turning his body towards me. "It was only business Matthew, in fact I have no intentions of contacting that idiot ever again."

At this I turned my body towards Alex, narrowed my eyes and looked at him skeptically.

"Really? Tell me something Alex," I hissed venomously. "When those eggs hatch, what do you plan on doing with them?"

Alex chuckled again. "Why what do you think? I'm going to make a small Quail Farm or as some people crudely put it; A Quail Slaughterhouse."

I held back the urge to wring his neck and gasp at the same time. Would Gilbert sell the quail eggs knowing they were to be used to be fattened then slaughtered? No he wouldn't, I bet Alex told him that he just wanted to raise a dozen quails. But in reality my bird loving room mate of mine was unknowingly raising a dozen quail eggs for something he didn't like at all.

"And then I'll meet another idiota online and get him to sell me quails as well, you see it's all about the money kid, and quails are considered a delicacy worth some big bucks and when it comes down to it-"

_Pop!_

That's what I heard when I slugged Alex in the nose was that popping sound like I had dislocated something. By the time I was able to comprehend what I did Gilbert had already walked back outside, and well... I may of acted on my instincts. I grabbed the basket and Gilbert's arm yelling: "Let's go!", escaping the scene with Gilbert as I heard angry curses of both English and Spanish start to fade the further away we ran from Alex's beach house. When Gilbert and I had made it to the parking lot we were leaning against a palm tree breathing heavily.

"Why... The _hell_ did you... Just do that?" Gilbert panted between breaths.

"He was... Going to...- Quail Slaughterhouse," I finally managed to say.

"_What_?" Gilbert pushed off the tree and faced me.

"He was using you so he could start his own Quail Slaughterhouse."

Gilbert took a step back before leaning against the tree again and sinking to his knees.

"Wow. I must be really stupid, I almost gave Verbergen's children to a slaughterhouse... Haha, at least we have the eggs back, so on another note, you going to the Halloween Costume Party?" Gilbert said changing the subject.

I sunk down to my knees as well and sighed.

"Yeah I'am."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm going, as a devil with a black pitch fork and some horns not any of that Satan crap, what are you going as?"

I mentally sighed in both confusion and frustration, while hitting my head on my knees.

"I have no clue."

**WTHS**

"Yay yay! It's shopping day! And were shopping for costumes!" Raivis giggled when the group that needed a costume walked into the costume shop.

The only people on the expedition for costumes was Raivis, Toris, Lovino, Tino, Yao, this boy named Kaoru from Hong Kong and I.

"Hey Matthew, what are you gonna dress up as?" Tino asked as everyone else started to break off from the group and look at costumes that caught their interests.

"I don't know."

"Then let me help you!" Tino said grabbing my hand and pulling me off towards a rack of costumes.

After a few moments of going through that rack of costumes, did we notice the sign above it said: Woman's Costumes, on it. This time, actually reading the signs, did we manage to go through some more manlier clothes.

"Oh, now I'am getting this," Tino said holding up a costume packet with a picture of a man all dressed in a green military uniform.

Timo giggled. "I love Toy Story, it's my favorite movie and I just love the green military guys, so why not dress like one?"

"That will look cool on you, just find the right size first," I said giving Tino a smile.

I continued looking through the costumes, still not finding one to my liking. I didn't want to be a pirate, a gunslinger or anything anything but a caveman, I just wanted to dress as something that won't want people to come over and punch me in the eye.

That is until I found the costume of my dreams.

It was a white furry jacket that came with furry white paw gloves, and the hood was a face of a polar bear. It was a polar bear costume, and the face of the bear on the hood sort of reminded me of Kuma, which meant that I had to get this costume.

I just hope that it wouldn't look weird if I wore jeans with the jacket sense it didn't come with pants.

**Author Note:**

**Yay! Did you miss me? Sorry that took a while to upload a new chapter, but do you know how weird and how long it takes to search up costumes for adult men and try to find one where the costume had something to cover the wearer's chest or body! It was so fricken long and aggravating so you better leave a fricken review for all my hard work Hmph!**

** Anyways, when I was writing this chapter I was thinking of this picture of Gilbert that I saw of him dressed as a devil with a black pitchfork that I came across online, so I have to have him dress like that for the following chapter! Hehe.**

**Review, or you'll get another death penalty,**

**~Shirtless Guys~**


	13. Chapter 12: Halloween Night Part 1

**Welcome to High School**

It's Halloween and what am I doing to celebrate this spooky night?

Dress up as a polar bear so I can keep Ukes from being dominated.

Yup, that's the only reason I'm going to the Halloween Costume Party, but I do look so cute in my polar bear costume, though the hood is a little heavy with the polar bear face on it, I'll manage. Did I forget to mention that the hidden cameras are still in my room! It's been almost two weeks, and I want those things out of my room so I can undress knowing that I won't be recorded the whole time. Anyways, because I was going, Gilbert wanted me to wait outside the bathroom so he can have me evaluate how awesome his costume is.  
>When he did finally come out I nearly gaped at him.<p>

Oh. My. Goth.

The demon of gothisim just entered my dorm.

No joke, here's the details on what Gilbert is wearing.

A black hoodie that has been ripped and colored red at the places where the fabric was ripped, not to mention the hoodie had a light gray skull pattern on it. Charcoal colored skinny jeans that were ripped to the max, multiple silver chains that made noises like jail chains rattling every time Gilbert moved. Knee high black combat boots, a pair of black horns, and a black pitchfork, with all that put together I thought that Gilbert would take that pitchfork, stab me and then drag my limp body down to hell.

Can I run away now, because I think Gilbert's red eyes are glowing like the hell's fire.

"So, how awesome do I look, the rips are pretty cool huh? I did them myself and even added the red so it looks like blood, pretty awesome," Gilbert grinned, upping his demonic look by ten.

"S-sure," I replied, too scared to not stutter.

I swallowed hard before, calmly, making my move for the door. "I'm gonna go first, see ya!" I said all at once leaving the room before I started wailing on my knees for mercy.

That was a bit too dramatic to say, but Gilbert was scaring me. Least to say, it wont be the first time I'll be seeing someone equally scary looking at the party.

I'm scared.

On my way to the gym, where the party will be held, I spotted a short guy dressed in a green military uniform next to a very tall guy dressed in a long black trench coat and a black top hat.

"Hey Tino!" I called out towards the guy in the green military costume, whom turned around to reveal a green painted face.

"Mattie! Your costume is so cute!" Tino said when I had caught up to him.

"Why can't people stop calling me that," I pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought everyone called you that."

"No you can call me that, I just wonder why people call me that."

"Huh? It's because your so cute Mattie, who doesn't want to call you Mattie!"

I blushed really hard then and suddenly I felt very bashful.

"N-no, your cuter than me, eh- shit!" I cursed at myself for letting that slip by.

"Oh Mattie your sooo cute! Look at your blush, aw don't look so down, I like you accent. Ber-chan has one too so don't look so down," Tino said patting my back.

That's when I first noticed that Tino's hulking friend Berwald was the person in the black trench coat and top hat, looking or rather glaring at me. His glare was scarrier than Gilbert's costume.

"No, no I hate my accent, it's not so cute anyways, so Berwald what are you dressed up as?" I asked trying to not anger the glaring Swede.

"M'd H'tter," he answered in a stoic manner.

"From Alice in Wonderland?" I said giving him a confused look.

"No, the 'nes w'th the ink po'son fr'm En'land," he said, moving his top hat up to reveal a black ink like stuff on his forehead slowly sliding down.

"Wah! Your wearing an actual hat from then? Isn't that dangerous!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Haha, no that's just some makeup I put on him for effect," Tino reassured me.

When we had reached the gym, everything was warped. The walls were blacked out with black paper, the floor was scattered with fake cobwebs and silver glitter, orange and black paper streamers hung low from the ceiling with spiders, bats and more fake cobwebs. At the check in table there was a tombstone archway with fog machines set up to fog the floor making it look like sparkly fog mixed in with the silver glitter on the floor. After the three of us had checked in, well we didn't have anything to do. I mean, I don't dance, and the only people I can socialize with is Tino or Berwald, but I feel like a third wheel around them for some reason. I could look for Kiku, but he said he'll be here with his boyfriend, so I shouldn't intrude. Emil still scared me being the Leader of Ukes and because... Well he can be a bit odd?  
>Sigh and I left the dorm house in such a hurry that I didn't stop to see Alfred, he did tell me he was going as Alf Man which is his hero persona he made a long time ago and calls it The Hero of America!<p>

If you have not noticed, Alfred has a... hero obsession.

Suddenly as new people started to gather in all sorts of costumes, I spotted Gilbert checking in at the check in table and I started to panic.

"I'll be at the punch bowl," I said excusing myself from the area.

I weaved through the crowded area until I was spit out by the tables that contained snacks and the punch bowl. Wow, I can't believe how cliched the whole punch bowl scenarios go, it's where an adult keeps guard over the punch bowl, but somehow that one sneaky delinquent ends up spiking the punch. Though right now the teacher was scolding two guys off to the side as Ivan dressed in thuggish clothing was sneaking up towards the punch bowl with an open bottle of vodka in one hand.

"Really," I said from behind him making the Russian jump in surprise and look back at me.

"You're really going to do something that twenty other people will attempt?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Da, hello my Canadian friend," Ivan said turning around while stashing his vodka away. "I have not seen you for a while, how have you been?"

"Fine, you know there's a question that's been on my mind lately, why do you sell vodka on campus?"

"That's easy, my father imports vodka from Russia in giant portions, I just slim down his supply by selling it around here for pocket money, but you get it for free sense I like you," Ivan said waving a different brand of vodka than the one he had before in front of me.

"Oh no thank you, I don't drink, but if you're going to spike the punch bowl do it now before the teacher comes back," I said rejecting the bottle.

Ivan nodded and switched out bottles before returning back to the punch bowl. I decided to ditch the punch bowl and snoop around for anyone I could converse with. I was looking so hard that I barley saw the person that I had bumped into just as the music changed into a slow song.

"Oh I'm so... Sorry?" I said, a bit hesitant when I saw who it was.

"Ohonon, hello there monsieur."

**WTHS**

(Tino's POV)

"Hey Ber-chan I'm going to go get some punch so I'll be right back," I said leaving Berwald to go get some punch.

I was surprised to fin the punch bowl was still full, heck it was at the rim, well that means I'll be the first one to get any. After pouring some punch in a cup I decided to taste test it first Incase it was bad, but when I did I felt incredibly warm and my throat burned a little, but it was still sweet so I drank some more. I know I'm suppose to be looking out for Ukes and all, but this atmosphere seemed tense and everyone here looked too scary for me to handle. Without knowing it, I was wandering around the hallways for no apparent reason and my vision was blurry.  
>That was when I picked up the sound of footsteps behind me. But I felt so warm and tired that I could not or I did not want to move, instead I ended up leaning up against the wall feeling warm and content. The footsteps drew nearer towards me until I could actually feel the owner of the footstep's breath on my neck- wait, were they that close to me? I felt my arm bringing tugged off towards another direction, but I didn't want to move at all, so I ended up being dragged towards a janitors closet.<br>Inside, everything was completely dark and I couldn't clear my mind or vision when my body was starting to be assaulted with light and rough touches and lips being crushed against mine. The feeling was too familiar, the big rough skinned hands, and lips like those all of it so hungry that I was actually scared of being devoured. Yes I have been acquainted with this person before.

It was my assaulter

**WTHS**

(Gilbert's POV)

Where did my Birdie go?

I wanted to show off my mega ultra awesome and sexy costume some more, I can tell he liked it because he had that awed look on his face. The first place I should look has to be around the punch bowl area, if he's not there then I can always get a hit of spiked punch. But before I could get a ten feet radius of the punch owl, Ivan piped out of nowhere with a bottle of vodka.

"Hello friend, would you like to step out and have a drink?" he asked.

I stretched my head over his shoulders still looking for Matthew. "Uh, yeah one sec," I said still searching the crowd of people bobbing to a good upbeat of music. When I saw that cute polar bear hoody in the distance I smiled, until I spotted the Dracula dressed Frenchy talking to him.

What was he doing talking to Matthew after Alfred and I had told him to back off. Speaking of which where was that so called hero?

What surprised me more was when Francis took a step back and offered his hand in a chivalrous manner to Matthew right when I started to notice the song playing went into a slow song. And what happened next shocked me.

Matthew took Francis's hand willingly.

What?

"So still want to drink my friend?" Ivan asked pulling my attention back to him.

I swallowed bitterly.

"Yes."

**WTHS**

(Matthew's POV)

"What do you want Francis?" I asked with enough hatred I could muster into that sentence.

Francis was dressed in a black caped, with some royal renaissance clothes on underneath, his hair was smoothed back and he had a pair of vampire fangs on. He took a step back, bowing slightly as he gestured his hand out for me to take.

"Oh, just a dance."

"No way in hell," I murmured, about to turn foot and run when Francis said something that changed my mind.

"I know you're apart of the Secret Uke Club, if you dance with me then I won't tell a single soul," he said with a grin.

What should I do, if he goes and tells people this than I'm sure to be the punch bag of school, not to mention non stop rumors and everything else that will follow. I bit my tongue, reached out and took Francis's hand, letting him pull me to him and capture my other hand in his. He gracefully spun me off into the dance floor where all eyes can see, and then toned down the spinning into a slow dance.

"Who told you about the club," I whispered demandingly.

"Let's just say a British frienemy of mine ranted to me non stop for an hour about the club, oh don't worry like I promised I won't tell another soul about you being a Uke," he murmured back in a husk voice.

"Arthur told on us?" I said I said in a believing tone.

"Mhm, now that I have you to myself at the moment tell me something, are you in love with your dear friend Alfred, go on you can tell me, everything said in this dance will be confidential."

I thought twice about telling Francis no stubbornly that is until the thought that he may think about backing off if he knew came to mind.

"Yes, I love him," I declared bravely, feeling my heart race ten times as hard than it did before.

"Hmmm, he's a child you know, he wouldn't know what to do with you if he even went out with you."

"You know, this is coming from the same guy that would probably end up having sex on the first date.

"Haha, you don't beat around the bush do you?"

"Excuse me!" a shy voice said beside us.

We stopped dancing to turn our attention towards Kiku who was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of white bunny ears. I felt a wave of relief hit me when I saw him.

"I'am so honorably sorry, but I'm stealing your polar bear here for a moment," Kiku said, abruptly sliding his arm through mine so we could lock elbows. I let go of Francis's hands to run off with Kiku from the scene.

"That was close, thank you so much, I don't even know how I ended up there," I lied.

"No problem I just had to tell Heracles that I needed to find a friend," Kiku explained.

"Anyways, I have a message from Raivis that he needs to pass on to everyone, so far the only people who have not gotten this message is Arthur, Tino and Yao, please pass this onto either one of them and tell them to pass it on to one of the others the same. Surprise meeting after the party in the secret meeting room in the dorm house, well I gotta go now please be more careful," Kiku bowed quickly before racing back to find his tortoise.

**WTHS**

(Arthur's POV)

I can't believe I was forced to come here, and dressed as a dog! You know that Secret Uke Club is getting on my nerves saying that I'm the Club's dog, and they talk about helping other Ukes and to stop bullying, but they never do anything more except talk about sex and positions. It ticks me off.

"You, club dog," I heard someone say to me.

Oh great it's the nagging Chinese guy named Yao from the Secret Uke Clubd. Why does he call me club dog?

"What is it?" I spat.

"Tell that Tino boy there's a surprise meeting after the party and you have to come too, bye bye," Yao said leaving me to find where the bloody hell Tino is.

Ok, I can't find him anywhere, heck I accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up somewhere down the schools hallway. Then there was a sound coming from a door down the hallway. It was a cross between words and a moan with a couple other noises. When I was standing righting front of the door I was deciding wether I should open the door and see what sin side or if I should turn tail and run. No, I won't be such a wanker and leave with my tail between my legs. I grabbed the door knob and swung open the door. Inside it was pitch black.

"Hey who's in here?" I called out.

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground and I heard retreating footsteps running out of the room. I sat up rubbing the sore spots on my back too hurt to get up right away. I caught the retreating person wearing all black and there hair was blond... I think. Hissing in pain I got up and went into the room, flipping on the light switch.

My eyes widened in horror.

**WTHS**

(Matthew's POV)

Phew.

What a night.

I didn't think that being forced to shuffle with Feliciano and Kiku because we were fellow Ukes would tire you out. And now I had Party Rock Anthem in my head.

Everyday I'm shufflin.

Even after the song Feliciano insisted on hanging out with him and even after the party and we were heading to the dorm house with Kiku along with Felik and Toris Feliciano bursted out singing Party Rock Anthem and like odd ones that we were, the five of us joined in as a death toned vocal group. We were having a good time walking into the Secret Meeting room chatting and enjoying the Halloween night.

"Ok, who wants to hear the ghost story of a girl named Elizabeta Héderváry?" Emil said bringing a lit flashlight up to his face, illuminating his face in an wert manner.

He blew out the candles one by one, making the room pitch black.

"This is a true story in honor of Halloween. Four years ago a girl named Elizabeta Héderváry lived on the Omega floor. She was just an innocent and very beautiful Freshmen girl excited about the mysteries of high school. But there was another girl that was in competition with her beauty, her name was Duchess Aust. To ruin her reputation, Duchess threaded a rumor about Elizabeta sleeping with her lover and even made her lover tell everyone that it was true. More rumors started and Elizabeta became less trusting of people around her, even her friends started believing the rumors, and then-"

"Hey, where's Arthur and Tino?" Raivis asked everyone in a raised voice, cutting off Emil's sorry telling.

No one answered him. We haven't seen them anywhere after half of the night. Raivis started relighting the candles one by one with a worried face. The door to the room suddenly bursted open. We all turned our heads towards the person who had come in.

There stood Arthur carrying a scared and shivering Tino in his arms.

"It happened again... The molester on campus struck again."

_To Be Continued..._

**Author Note:**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Halloween Night Part 2

**Welcome to High School**

There was a suspended silcence hangging in the room at that moment. No one was smiling or having a good time anymore, we were all silent and shocked. When I saw Tino limp in Arthur's grasp with the buttons on his costume undone and hickeys begining to bloom around his neck, I suddenly felt very protective of my friend. Getting up from my spot, I crossed the room with haste and grabbed the light and small boy from Arthur, bringing him towards one of the couches and laying him down on it. Tino had a terrified look in his eyes that was worse than Arthur's look of terror. His body still shook from shock, most of his green makeup was smudged and rubbed off his face. I took off his green helmet and shushed him when the water in the cornor of his eyes began to well up drawing a sob from his lips.

"How did this happen!" Raivis demand snapping out of the shock and snapping the other club members from their state of shock as well.

"We were making good progress! I even surveyed the area for a while, everything was running so smoothly damit!"

I bowed my head down in shame. How could we let something like this slip? We were the club that stood for keeping things like this from happening, but we couldn't even prevent this from happening to our own club member. And I should of never left Tino's side for a single second. I felt a presence kneel beside me, I turned my head to see that it was Kiku. We held a silent look between the two of us before our attention went back to the sobbing Tino. His saddening sounds made my heart hurt with regret and sadness making my eyes sting with water rushing to them.

"I`m sorry," I whispered placing my forehead against the couch in shame.

"Mattie...? Why are you crying?" Tino spoke spftly, I felt his hand weave through my hair in some kind of comfort, but I didn`t deserve it.

"I`m so sorry I left you, I wont blame you for hatting me," I sniffed trying to dry my tears.

"Hey," Tino's hand went from my head down to cup my cheek so he could lift my head up to face him. "I can`t hate you, caus I..." there was a distant look in his eyes and Tino was being a bit hesitant in his words.

"Because I need you, you`re my moral support and my best friend Matthew."

"Tino-"

"Ok! Everyone! We need to get some water, blankets and a laptop in here, because we have some work to do!" Raivis annouced before I could say another word.

Raivis took a couple strides over to where Tino was and placed a hand on his forehead, as if he was a mother checking her child's tempature. "You ok there Tino? Don't worry were gonna work on finding who did this to you so we can make sue to keep you safe. I`m sorry we let this happen, we`re still amtuers when it comes to running this club, but we will understand if you decide to leave the club."

Tino gave Raivis a shy smile. "Thank you, but I`m not going to leave, I was planning on going if I was in the club or not, but it helps that I have a lot of support with me," Tino turned his head towards Arthur who was standing in the corner.

"Thank you for saving me," Tino said cutely making Arthur blush and turn his head to the side.

"It was nothing, any person walking by would of done the same thing," Arthur said coldly in a bit of a shy way.

"Hey guys, I dont like to be your rain cloud on the situation, but the door is locked," Toris reported from the entrance.

"What! Let me try!" Raivis said in a shreiked voice, stomping over to the door where Toris stood by and gave it a try.  
>The door made a noise refusing to move. In anger Raivis tried again and again, but the door did not open. With stress heavy on his shoulders, Raivis turned around to face the other club members and twiddled his fingers around in his hands.<p>

"Ehehe... We`re gonna be here for a while," Raivis said with a happy face, just before all hell broke loose.  
>Everyone that wasn`t tending to Tino or standing in the corner of the room looking cool (Arthur and Emil), went all awol on Raivis and Toris. Except for Feliciano, he was just sitting on a cusion worrying if he still had his instant pasta packet in his pockets of his cowboy costume he was currently wearing.<p>

"Theres no way I`m going to be stranded in a dark room on Halloween night!" Yao yelled at Raivis.

"EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Lovino shouted so loud that my ears rang a bit in the aftershock.

Pulling out his fake sword, Lovino pointed his sword skyward with his black cape blowing from a wind that was coming from somewhere.

"Have no fucking fear! Didn't you asswipes forget that you have a fucking soccer player in your club, I can just kick the door down, now out of the way pansies!" Lovino said with a smug look on his face.

Without warnning Lovino let out a loud battle cry and lunged at the door, swinging his leg back and then swing foreward at the door, striking it like lightning, and boy did it sound like thunder hit the door when a loud band came from it. But to everyones dissapointment, the door did not budge, and Lovino was hopping on one foot hissing.

"Fratello, dont`t injure your foot, you need to play foreward on the next game," Feliciano said as he tended his brother`s injury.

"Sigh, that did us no good hey Emil do you have your cell?... Emil?" Raivis called out for his friend.  
>Everyone else turn heads and looked around for the Club's mysterious leader. But for some reason the Icelandic boy was nowhere, not in the corner of the room, or under a bed, or even collasped under a avalanche of pillows.<p>

"Hey guys, Kaoru is gone too," Yao said in a worried manner.

"What? Guys this isn`t funny, come on out now," Raivis said nervously.

"Liet I`m scarred," Felik said grabbing Toris's arm.

While my back was turned to Tino, the Finnish boy decided to wrap his arms around Matthew's neck from behind and hugged himself against Matthe's back. Kiku noticed this getting a feeling of jealousy of the Finn and decided to scoot a little bit closer to his Canadian friend. Then the same wind that blew Lovino's cape blew in hard, smothering the candles and making things go pitch black.

"Waaaah! Hold me Liet!" Felik cried.

"Ow! You just kicked me in the nose, what the hell are you trying to do Felik?"

"...Jump into your arms."

"Well I can't respond to that when the lights are off."

"Then can we have sex?"

"Marriage first!"

"So you will go out with me?"

"Would you two shut the fuck up!" Lovino snapped half because he was annoyed and because his foot was still throbbing.

"Be nice Lovi," Feliciano fretted.

"Can someone hand me the matches?" Raivis asked.

"Hey who touched my arse!" Arthur yelled.

"..(Silence).."

"A-Arthur, you`re the only one alone in the corner last time I checked," I said with a slight stutter.

"KYYYYAAAAA! Its the ghost of Elizabeta, she`s come to take revenge on us all!" Felik wailed.

"Thats not how the story goes you wanker!"

"Then would you finish up where Emil left off while I relight the candles?" Raivis asked.

"Ugh, fine! Where did he leave off at?"

"He was telling us how her friends began believing the rumor Duchess told," Feliciano informed him.

"Ok... So, her friends began to believe the rumors themselves without any confrontation from Elizabeta to know if it was true or not. Then Elizabeta started doing some reckless things, she smoked behind the school, had a three some with the football star and head cheerleader on campus and rearranged a girl's face with a skillet... So they heard. Those are all rumors, and as they rose along with other rumors, the more they became belivable, even when she started to pray to god why she must suffer none of her prayers were answered. She soon became an outcast of the school with all the rumors buzzing around, with no friends and no more belief in god, she didn't even confront the staff or her family about it. So one day, she locked herself in the chemistry lab on the third floor of the school and with a sad departure, she started an oil fire and the school burned down to nothing but ashes, her body never found. The End."

The candles were now lit up and the room was much more brighter, but because it was brighter it also meant we could see each other, including the intruding guest. Standing behind Arthur on top of a mountain of pillows was a girl with long brown hair and beautifull green eyes. She wore a white lace nightgown that had made a ghostly effect with the candles alluminating her. We were all gawking at her wide eyed and a bit scared. Arthur took it the wrong way and thought everyone was staring at him.

"B-but i-its just a silly ghost story told to scare Freshmen, h-hey why are you guys looking at me like that?" Arthur said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Feliciano, the only one not scared or wide eyed at the moment, pointed at the girl behind Arthur and with a smile he said: "Theres a pretty girl behind you."

Slowly, with his skin crawling with goose bumps, Arthur turned around and looked up at the girl atop of her pillow thrown with no expression on her face.

"Helló," she said softly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, GHOST!"Arthur cried trampling over pillows while trying to escape.

While during his attempt to run away from the ghost, the club members by the table where Arthur was done telling the story, got up and started running all over the place. When they went all chaotic and ballistic, I was giving Tino a piggyback ride over to the nearest mountain of pillows to hide behind.

"Ok, I think we'll be fine here," I said.

All of a sudden the floor beneath Tino and I vanished under the floor landing in a dark room along with Tino.

"Ah! What happened? Where are we?" I asked looking all around for some answers.

"It must of been a trapdoor, look see how that pulley is retracting back and pulling the board panels back up," Tino explained pointing up at the contraption.

With a clicking sound the floor panels, that had opened up, heaved up by themselves and snapped shut. The room was dimly lit by a soft bluish green light that had flickered on a moment after the floor panels had shut themselves. I looked around the area for a moment too see that Tino and I were just trapped in a regular room with no doors.

"What do we do now?" I said slightly glaring at the ceiling where the trapdoor was.

"Wait I guess," Tino suggested.

I let out a sigh, getting up off my feet Tino doing the same. "Well if there was a trapdoor up there then there should be some secret way out of here."

"Maybe."

I turned my head to look at Tino in surprise. "What's gotten in to you, you seem down all of a sudden."

"I don't know Mattie... I feel really sleepy, yawn."

All of a sudden Tino's eyes closed and he fell forward about to hit the floor when I caught him just in time. I ended up hugging Tino to my chest to keep Jim from falling down, but I haven't worked out in a long time and I was getting tired too. The next thing I knew, I subconsciously slid down to the ground holding Tino against me. Tino's head was resting in the crook of my neck with his blond hair tickling my chin and the rest of his body sprawled out on me.

"Hey Tino wake up," I said shaking him a few times.

But Tino didn't respond, instead he shifted a couple times in my grasp and snuggled into my chest.

"You're very cuddly Mattie..." Tino mumbled against my chest.

At that moment I was focused on Tino. His soft blond hair that smelled like shampoo, how gentle his breathing was against me, how soft and cutely tight his grip was on me... How small and fragile like against me, as if he was made out of glass. I then felt the burning urge to protect him even though I wasn't so strong, but I can't let another incident happen again, I'll be more protective of Tino and my friends.  
>There was a creaking sound all of a sudden and my gaze lifted from Tino.<p>

What the?

A door had open up from the wall leading to a brightly lit room. Carefully, I moved Tino to my back, holding onto his hands so he wouldn't slip off my back. Cautiously I opened the door and entered the room. Inside there was a wall of tv screens and computer screens hooked to the wall and keyboards, mouses, cable cords and remotes littered the table that was underneath the wall with a giant swivel chair pushed in. There was a horse shoe shaped row of bean bag chairs facing a flat screen tv. And on two of those bean bag chairs was Emil and Kaoru watching porno with an intense interest. The two of them turned their attention to me when I entered.

"Hey Matthew, come to join us?" Emil said.

"W-what the hell? What about you two? We thought something bad happened to you two!" I exclaimed.

"No were fine."

"So what is this place?"

"It's the The Uke Informat's HQ."

"Wait a minute, he lives under the club room?"

"No he lives in an apartment by the school, I contacted him a minute ago, he should be here to let us out soon and help us get the door to the club room unlocked."

I sighed in relief. That was the best news I've heard today, and now my shoulders hurt from carrying Tino. I went over to a bean bag chair and sat Tino on one, taking a seat on the one next to his in relief. Man I was beat, were did I even get the energy to move this morning?  
>Suddenly, as everything was peaceful (except for the erotic porn on the tv), a clanking sound came from the floor and another trapdoor piped open to reveal... Someone in a Marvin the Martin mask?<p>

"Sorry I was late I was at a Halloween party," the guy said.

Emil turned off the tv and got up. I did the same, heaving Tino back on my back again with some assistant from Kaoru. The guy in the mask led us down a panel of stairs that lead back out to the lobby area of the dormitory. Hurrying, we raced to the passage that led to the secret club room's door with pounding sounds coming from it and the club members wailing: Help!  
>The Uke Informant took out a hair pin and went to work on the door quickly until a thankful click came from the doorknob and the door swung open, spilling out the members of the Secret Uke Club.<p>

After that Emil and I had to explain to Raivis the whole situation, though no one had a clue about the girl, only that when we went back in the club room she was gone.

**Author Note: **

**Hey there! Now don`t get all angry for me not uploading soon enough, I had a lot of work to do and I had no time to write, but don`t worry I made sure to deliver this chapter right now, so I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**~Shirtless guys~ **


	15. Chapter 14: The Complications of Emil

**Welcome to High School**

My name is Emil Steilsson.

I grew up on Iceland with my father while he was studying the volcanoes there. When I was seven I learned that I had a half brother in Norway named Lukas, I found this out when Lukas's mother died and father brought me to Norway so he could take Lukas into custody. My real mother died giving birth so it was easy to sympathize with Lukas at the time, though the two of us both always covered things up with a blank expression that was as solid as ice. Though Lukas was four years apart from me we got along better than expected of typical siblings. We spent our days being home schooled by father up until Lukas was fourteen and I was ten.

Something amazing happened to me.

It was a bright summer, and unlike any other summer on Iceland, we had tourists. But out of all the tourists I encountered or saw, only one really stuck on my mind.

His name was Kaoru, a Chinese boy from Hong Kong touring the Nordic countries in Europe with his older brother Tsukomi, who was Japanese... I don't get it either, because their either related, adopted or half brothers like Lukas and I, but that doesn't matter.  
>When I met Kaoru for the first time, I had this feeling of shyness creep up on me. The two of us met on the shoreline with puffins squawking about and other tourists taking pictures of them, not much of a quiet encounter. Before I knew it the two of us started hanging out and were like best friends up until the day he asked me to take him somewhere, just anywhere, so I took him to a sea cave that I used to explore a lot when I was little. Next thing I know he was confessing his love for me and that's when I knew that I was in love with him too. We spent the rest of his time in Iceland walking on beaches and doing couple like things, that was before Lukas and Kaoru's brother found out about it.<br>Lukas and Tsukomi fought in front of us screaming that they didn't want either Kaoru and I to be anywhere near each other. Then by the end of Kaoru's trip I got to sit on the beach and watch Kaoru's ship go off. Then father got a job offer as a professor in the science devision of a college in San Francisco, so from Iceland our small family of three traveled across America to a big city like San Francisco.  
>Lukas ended up going to Powers High and would always contact me while he stayed at the dorms there. He intrigued my interests with his expeditions in his Freshmen year of high school, not to also mention the Secret Uke Club. Then his school burned down and four years later my brother and I entered the school together and I became the new Leader of the Secret Uke Club.<p>

But I crossed fates with Kaoru again when I discovered he was a student at Powers High too.

I tried making contact with him and even made sure to have him notice me, mainly because I was too shy to talk to him or even just attack him with a tight embrace and kiss his face a million times- as much as I wanted to do that, I couldn't bring myself to do so for some reason. So I conjured up an excuse to have him join the Secret Uke Club, but he would always act as if he didn't know who I was.

**WTHS**

(_Emil's POV_)

I was staring off at Kaoru again.

I couldn't help myself he was right there in his seat studying for the next upcoming test. I never had to worry about the test because I went through a three day straight study session with Raivis, and he was my room mate so it was exhausting day and night. On top of that I had to plan out new safety precautions for Tino, make the list of fifty ways to avoid bullying, clean out the club room of all the worn out furnishing and clean out all the cobwebs and give Arthur the list of the new furniture we need. I seriously feel like passing out now, at least we have Arthur to go out and buy the supplies otherwise I wouldn't of lift a finger towards the demands. Not to mention what I heard about there being a girl in the club room means that I'll probably have to check every inch of the club room for any more trapdoors or passages.  
>But I have to be the notorious and well balanced leader of the Ukes sense I'm the only one that had an older sibling in the previous club before the school was closed down for reconstruction. All while I'am a hormonal teenage boy that had only one thing to relax and do in my spare time. Watching porn. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I watch it or that I keep a collection of books, posters as well as DVDs and CDs of it all stowed somewhere that not even the dorm manager could find during the once a month dorm inspections. And yet right now I apparently have the time to stare a my lost love like a stalker.<p>

The bell went off and study hall was over, now it was time for P.E before I get to go back to my room and plan out safety precautions for Tino and a million other things. Man I felt so sore from working so hard, I was also so hungry and tired from skipping meals because of Raivis's constant and nonstop study sessions, but don't worry I had half a granola bar this morning in between Raivis quizzing me on WW1. Though I do feel more wary as my feet continued in a sloth like manner.  
>After I had made it to the locker room before the last bell rang I got dressed out into my P.E clothes and joined the rest of the class in the gym feeling very limp and hungry. As the class started the regular warm up jog I felt my feet achingly slow down and feel heavy as if my shoes were made out of lead. My throat felt tight and my vision was a bit blurry for some reason until everything just went black.<p>

**WTHS**

I cracked my eyes open slowly. The first thing I felt was hunger, then thirst before my stomach growled at me like an angry lion. I felt like I was going to be sick, but my stomach was too empty to probably let me hurl. Instead I coughed twice and let out a hiccuping sound from my clenching throat. Suddenly I saw Lukas's face above me with a slightly worried expression in his eyes. Of course like the same Lukas I know, his facial expression was as frozen as mine is, I think it's a genetic thing.

"How are you feeling brother?" he asked.

"Hungry," I replied not holding back on what I said unlike other times.

Lukas placed his hand on my back and sat me up in the bed, fussing over my messy hair for a moment while I blinked and looked around. When I spotted a woman with a stethoscope around her neck placing syringe needles in order by size, I knew this was the nurses office. When the nurse noticed I was awake she shooed Lukas away and took over taking my blood pressure, temperature and asking me questions.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked.

"Possibly a week or so ago," I replied.

I heard Lukas sigh and watch him flick his hair to the side over by the door.

The nurse pointed her pen at me. "Eat more, or your body will start eating itself, no woman would want a man that wont eat her cooking," she gave me a bit of a hard pat on my back sending out the door with my brother.

It was a quiet and awkward walk back towards the dormitory with Lukas. Especially when he started to insist that he would walk me back to my room and make sure I was in bed. Raivis wasn't in so it made it less awkward for me to get tucked in bed by Lukas just like when we were kids. He even gave me a kiss on the forehead and even told me, Sov godt lillebror, exactly like he did when we were little. As much as going to sleep sounded good, I couldn't, or wouldn't, let myself fall asleep. But I should go to sleep, I can't do anything when I'm not fully rested.

_Growl_

Man I'm so hungry right now, I could just pass out again, but I wanted to eat something really warm like toast or soup, just anything warm really. My thoughts of toast were distracted by a knock at my door. I sat up slowly before answering.

"Come in."

The door slowly creaked open to reveal the brown eyed beauty of my affections. Kaoru stood there still in his school uniform with a bentos in his hands and a calm and composed expression on his face. He took a slow step in closing the door behind him and taking off his slip-on shoes while I tried not to make any surprised sounds.

"I heard you passed out during P.E so I wanted to check up on you and bring you some food," he spoke softly raising the bento up a little to show me what he had brought.

Oh, well that explains things.

"Thanks," I said dully as Kaoru placed the bento on my desk and bowed.

"I hope you will be feeling better," he said so formally before putting his shoes back on and leaving. The dull tug of a needle piercing through my heart hurt. I wanted to reach out and snatch him from walking out that door. I wanted to tell him that I love him that I wanted to stay by his side even though our siblings disagreed. But most of all-

I picked up the bento on my desk and placed it in the trash bin by my bed.

-I wanted to cry.

**WTHS**

"I hope you're feeling better Raivis," Tino chimed happily greeting me the next day in the chemistry lab after school.

"It's good to have you back Emil, these people were so unorganized with the plans for the next meeting," Yao complained, gesturing at Felik and Toris.

"It's not, like, my fault that Toris has a rape-able ass," Felik grinned slapping his Lithuanian "friend" on the butt making him yelp.

"I told you, if we were to have sex then I would be on top," Toris argued at Felik who whined at his sentence.

"But I like to, like, ride things ya know? Like ponies!" Felik squealed at the thought.

I grinned to myself. I haven missed anything, but I do wish there was some more proactive phrases thrown here and there just for my entertainment besides Felik's attempts to get Toris in bed... Now I need to put some cameras in there room just incase that does happen.

"Welcome back," Kaoru said to me making my heart speed up. "Emil," he said this with a bit of a different look in his eyes that seemed a bit... Lusty? Or was I just getting horny for no reason.

"Well anyways our notorious Uke Leader is back and because this is an "After School Special" club meeting we're just going to do a little study session... Before we watch the porn, which we will have a vote to watch which one sense I only grabbed three DVDs of it, so let's crack open some books and the whip!" Raivis let out a little giggle at the last part.

As everyone got into studying at their own desks for a few moments before I noticed someone slip into the seat next to mine. I lifted my eyes from my text book to see that it was Kaoru opening up his textbook and filling out an assignment. Something was a bit off, first the visit, the look now sitting by me? Is there something I'm not picking up on or am I just paranoid. Then, as if planned, Kaoru's pencil sloped from his grip and diagonally my way spinning over the edge and landing on my lap. Before I could grab it and give it back to him, Kaoru abruptly and slowly slid his hand down my lap purposely rubbing my crotch through my pants. I let out a small gasp and I heard Kaoru chuckle lightly, his hand obviously ignoring it's insured target and instead started kneading against my growing need.

"You know," he whispered right into my ear making me shiver slightly.

"This textbook says that humans are animals," Kaoru's touch grew a bit more harder and deeper into my pants making my resistance a bit harder on me. "So I was wondering what animal you would be... In bed that is," he breathed right in my ear hotly, making my futile resistance of a blush weaken and give in a bit. Then Kaoru withdrew his hand from me, akin his pencil and going right back to his homework leaving me with a small "tent".

I let out a shaky and shallow breath, calming down and relaxing my facial muscles before I started thinking of that dead carcass of a puffin I found when I was little with it's eyeballs being pecked at by seagulls. Quickly my need was cooled down and so was my face and all it took was a dead puffin... Now I feel depressed.

"Ok Tino put on the porn!" Raivis demanded a moment later.

Oh god- fuck this I was not planning on getting hard two times in public because thinking about a dead puffin is enough for me to start bawling if I thought of it more than once in a day- fuck this!

I grabbed all my stuff, shoving it in my backpack and retreated from the room hearing questions directed at me from Raivis and some other club members.

No. Not now, not today, I don't want to be responsible for ten people today I just can't take it right now.

In the middle of my mind rant I didn't notice the person in front of me and ended up crashing into them with all my bottled up fury.

"Hey watch where ya going!" the guy spat.

I looked up at the bastard that said that, only to feel overwhelmed that I had ran into Mathias, my brother's boyfriend. Mathias was sort of an idiot to me I mean he is great and all and he is a pretty good and funny guy, but if I'm angry then I won't tolerate his sometimes annoying and idiotic nature.

"Oh sorry there Emil, didn't notice it was you sense your so small. Man have ya been getting shorter because last time I saw ya were this tall," he said measuring a little up from my head laughing like a bumbling idiot.

"Piss off asshole!" I exploded before taking off, hearing my own ugly words echo in my ears.

Why did I just say that? I didn't mean to, I hope Mathias isn't offended at all and just take it as a joke. Oh god Lukas is going to lecture me about bad words and that I should act a bit nicer to his boyfriend. Well it's his god-damn fault I'm like this! If I still had a Kaoru then I wouldn't be feeling so shitty or enraged like this, I could be holding hands with Kaoru being the couple that we were deprived of instead of something so confusing and insanely twisted that makes my own head hurt!

These thoughts sent me on a rollarcoaster of emotions as I ran aimlessly out the school doors feeling tears peek out from under my eyelids. I didn't know where I was running until I was starting up a match in the Club Room with shaky hands, lighting up a single candle before blowing out the match, feeling everything grow heavy on me again. I still haven't eaten anything this morning or afternoon and hunger was bubbling in my stomach so much that it just hurt to stand and I ended up passing back into the blackness.

**WTHS**

A stinging sensation bloomed across my cheek.

It came again a few seconds later, but harder.

I heard someone cry out for someone to stop.

My eyes opened right before I saw a hand come down and slap me on my face so hard that my face turned to the other side. I let out a groan in pain while clutching my cheek.

"Raivis stop it! He's awake! No!" I heard Tino's voice in the background before there was some clamoring sounds.

I lifted my head up to see Tino holding back an enraged Raivis from lunging at me.

"Dumbass! I'm your friend! You need to tell me whats wrong with you!" Raivis cried at me with angry tears streaming down his face.

"I could of done some of those things! I'am your friend! How do you think I feel to hear that your still fighting with your brother from someone else, t-that you won't let anyone help you out, t-t-that I was b-being too harsh on our study sessions o-o-or that you haven't been eating in days because I was being a bad friend," Raivis started to blubber out in a teary mess.

Raivis slipped an arm from Tino's grip and brought his hand back up about to hit me again when Kaoru came into the picture and grabbed Raivis's wrist before Raivis had hit me. Kaoru delivered a sharp slap across Raivis's face grasping his attention.

"Shut up, what kind of friend are you, using violence to express your anger, that's no better than a toddlers tantrums," Kaoru said to Raivis.

"You are a bad friend, in fact all you want is the guilty pleasure of watching Emil show some emotion towards you because as we all know he never does."

Raivis was speechless before he started laughing a bit manically.

"Sorry, but it is true y-you never show any emotion towards me Emil, y-y-your my friend, but your not comfortable enough to share whats on your mind to me-" Kaoru was the one to silence him with his hand.

"I think you should leave," Kaoru said.

Raivis nodded sadly before getting up with a sagging head following Tino out the door. It was dead silent in the empty club room. Kaoru and I held an akward silence between the two of us before he got up about to leave when I grabbed him by the waist and pulled his body to mine. I breathed in his scent and relaxed a little knowing that he smelled the same as he did when we first met on that beach.

"Why don't you remember me?" I whispered softly.

Kaoru pulled out from my grip making my heart plead out for him to come back, but I saw the same sorrow reflected in his eyes.

"Because I'm suppose to forget you, that's what brother ordered me to do," he spoke softly in a whisper before turning and leaving me all alone in the Club Room to sulk in my own sorrow all over again.

**Author note:**

**Ok, I just have to this: I love Hong Kong and Iceland shippings! I think their sooo cute because of their cute faces and everything, it's so kawii! Anyways, you guys were being mean in the last chapter and did not leave a review at all except for The Crazy Breadstick your awesome! But seriously, I'm gonna be mean and be a bit like Britain when they started taxing the colonists after the French and Indian war, except I'm nicer and what I'm asking for won't hurt you money wise or business wise. I will not upload a new chapter unless I get five or more reviews on a chapter.**

**Wow I feel mean.**

**But the whole review thing wasn't why this chapter wasn't uploaded so quickly, it was because I was super busy all week so I'am sorry for not uploading this happier sooner.**

**So don't forget to review!**

**With love and hearts, Shirtless guys for the win!**


	16. Chapter 15: Chicks and Turkey Day

**Welcome to High School**

(Matthew's POV)

It was a sunny afternoon in the clubroom and Emil along with Raivis was leading me to the passage down to the Uke Informant's HQ with armfuls of cameras they had collected from my room. My face was lite up like a tomato on fire in embarrassment, thinking that there was something embarrassing caught on one of these cameras, I just knew it.

I really did not want to be here.

After the Halloween Costume Party things seem to go slower on campus, and Gilbert seemed to stop making conversation with me frequently, which seemed out of character for him. More importantly, Tino has seemed to follow me around and grab my arm whenever I was in his sight. Like he would grab my arm or lock elbows with me before fluttering his eyelashes at me and say hello. It was sort of a new thing for me, and it's not like I dislike the attention, it's just that the more I think into it more the more it seems like the actions of a girlfriend. I mean sure Alfred still walks me to almost every one of my classes, but Tino clings to me so much that his scent is literally on my arm. I guess he's just still shaken up from what happened at the party and I'm his moral support through this, but wouldn't he be by Berwald's side instead of mine? Either way I'm probably just reading into this too much.

"Hey Toni can you help hook these up to your monitors?" Raivis asked the Uke Informant wearing a sliver alien mask and typing on his laptop on a beanbag chair. From what I learned, the Uke Informant's name was Toni who's parents are so stupidously rich that all Toni does is gather information and mess with technology with all the money his parents give him. He also gives us information for free as long as he can keep his base here and most of his existence a secret, because of his parent's social status in society is on the high ranks.  
>Toni nodded and went over to take over the wiring from Raivis's grasp and into his own accord of connecting the cameras to the computer monitors. When he was done setting things up, Toni went back to his spot and sat down staring at his laptop some more. After the first hour of staring at warped screens of all the cameras showing my regular everyday routine along with Gilbert, I wanted to kneel over and sleep. That was until they came over the screen with Gilbert pushing me down onto the bed.<p>

"Whoa, now that's what I'm talking about!" Raivis exclaimed leaning towards the screen with an interested dark look in his eyes.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I almost forgot about that scene. Watching Gilbert take off my shirt while pinning me with his hips made me feel like a dirty creep watching two girls sharing a room interact. Except I was merely monitoring Gilbert like he was an animal in a scientific experiment. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Matthew.  
>I blushed even harder when I started yelling at Gilbert on the screen and when he finally got off of me. I saw Raivis write something down with an odd smile on his face. I felt a cold chill go down my spine when I saw that smile. We were soon a quarter away from finishing the tapes when we came upon another "suspicious" scene which was a day when I was hanging out with Alfred and Tino and Gilbert came in the dorm throwing his backpack on his bed and shoes in a random direction. He looked all worn out with his tie messily undone and hair all askew and unruly. Then he shuffled over to my bed and plopped down on it, digging his face into my fuzzy pillows.<p>

"Why does Matthew's bed soooo soft," Gilbert whined before rolling off my bed onto the ground and back up into his bed. And that was about the only other odd thing he did on tape, the rest was Emil, Raivis and I taking down the cameras. Raivis was too busy writing down notes and Emil seemed to be in thought at the moment while I just sat there looking all cute. Half an our later of being ignored I did what I do best and disappeared.

**WTHS**

It was currently a week before Thanksgiving and I was writing another email to my parents.

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's Matthew, sending another email. I miss you guys a lot, though Alfred keeps me off those thoughts with his hero antics. My Readers Club finally got around to finishing our first book, it was seven hundred pages long! I'm planing on giving Madeline a copy for Christmas and an ironic arrow in the knee joke on her card, don't tell her! By the way are we doing Thanksgiving this year? I need to know so I can make reservations for a flight back to Sacramento or not sense the school is having a feast for students that can't go home for Thanksgiving.

With love,  
>Matthew<p>

After pressing the send button I closed my laptop and sighed. Yet again there was nothing for me to do, that was something very frequent for me now a days. I sniffed my arm nonchalantly and noticed that I needed to take a shower real bad. Getting up from my bed, I went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me for extra security measures. The hot spray from the shower head gave me time to soak under the spray for a moment until I got an idea. I finished cleaning off my body before I drew the curtains back, turned off the shower and plugged up the drain before lifting the lever for the low faucet. I haven't had a bubble bath since I was a kid and with all that time on my hands, I could use some "me" time. I poured some of the liquid soap under the waterfalling water coming from the low faucet, creating white bubbles. When the water level and temperature was just right, I dipped into the bath and sighed.  
>Usually I don't take baths because you basically bath in your own filth once you clean your body with the bathwater, but I did already clean myself so I should be fine. I sighed in content of the warm water and sank down till the bubbles tickled my nose. But the bath was missing one thing. Let's see, I have the privacy, warm water, bubbles, what else did it need? Rubber...<br>Suddenly I felt something touch my ankle. I freaked out and pulled my feet back and sat up with a gasp. I stared down at the bubble topped water where my feet were, waiting for whatever had touched me to show itself.

Chirp

Huh?

A small head of a baby chick piped out from a hill of bubbles chirping loudly. Oh good it's only a chick... That's not normal! I scooped the small chick into my hands with it's tiny, waterlogged body squirming around in a dress of bubbles. I carefully wiped the bubbles from it's body and noticed it's feathers were a gold color with zigzagging stripes down it's body. It chirped at me three times before it started nibbling on my finger. Cautiously I got out of the tub tugging the plug loose with my toes and getting out while waiting for the water to drain out. When it did I replugged the drain and placed the chick in the tub. I then went to the cupboard, wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the other side of the cupboard to find ten chicks with the same feather design as the one I found, snuggling in the basket among broken spotted eggs.

The quail eggs hatched!

Oh god, what am I gonna do now!

I know, I'll just call Gilbert's cell and tell him all his chicks hatched, yeah just go do that Matthew, don't panic. But first get dressed, unless you want Gilbert to see you shirtless.

I got out of the bathroom closing the door and searched for some clothes to throw on. Once this was accomplished I grabbed my cell phone and rung up Gilbert's number.

"Hey Mattie," I heard Gilbert reply dully.

"You need to get your ass to the dorm room now," I hissed lowly.

"What? Why?"

"Your chicks hatched farmer brown, and I found one of them soaking with me in the tub."

"Wait, so your saying that your taking a hot, bubbly bath naked with a chick... I'll be there in three seconds for a threesome."

"No you sicko! The fucking quail eggs hatched! Damit..." I sighed when I notice the call was dropped right after I said sicko.

Gilbert soon came bursting through the door and went straight into the bathroom until I heard a manly squeal which then came hurried footsteps and Gilbert came out of the bathroom with a chick in his hands, two chicks on his shoulders and three shuffling around in his hair like a moving crown.

"We have chicks! Oh, oh, this one is gonna be named Chester, that one will be Zoom, then Legit, the right one on my shoulder will be Awe and the other one Some and this one I found in the tub will be Maple!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly with a goofy grin on is face.

"Because my Canadian friend Birdie found him first, look how awesome he is! No I didn't mean you two, hey don't peck at my ears! Hey stop that!" Gilbert huffed at the tiny miscreants on his body.

I sighed and leaned back with a small smile gracing my lips. "So what are you going to do with them now that they hatched?" I asked as Gilbert tried to tug Awe's tiny beak from his ear.

"Um... I don't know actually, maybe I can ship them back home?"

"Live cargo all the way up to Seattle would not be wise, plus their newborns so they'll need a lot of care, maybe you should wait a week or so, but that might be a problem with the no animals policy in the dormitory."

Gilbert sighed running a hand through his hair careful not to knock the chicks in his hair off.

"You know what, the awesome me will think of something, but for now come help me name some, their really awesome," Gilbert said getting excited again.

I chuckled lightly, following Gilbert back into the bathroom where we sat down with the basket of freshly hatched chicks snuggled contently among the broken eggshells. Before we could go through them all, Gilbert and I began removing the shards of the eggs that's when we found something.

"Huh, oh look," I said pointing out a spotted shell hidden under a drooping piece of cloth that covered the basket.

I lifted up the cloth to reveal a spotted egg smaller than the other eggs before they hatched.

"Looks like this one hasn't hatched yet," I pointed out to Gilbert whom frowned at the egg.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll hatch soon enough."

"He?"

"Yeah, it looks like a he."

"Seems more like a she to me."

"Well how would you know."

"Canadian intuition, how do you know it's a boy."

"Cause I'm that awesome and I declare that egg will be boy and his name will be Früh."

"You and your weird German words, well I say it will be a girl and when she hatches her name will be Shelly and will be the only chick with all yellow feathers, I can just tell," I declared stubbornly.

"Nuh-uh, I say it will be a boy, so we'll see whose right when he hatches."

"Bring it on Beilschmidt."

**WTHS**

It was only five days before Thanksgiving when my parents replied and told me that they were doing a busy Turkey Day at the restaurant so it wouldn't be a good time to come home then. I wasn't really disappointed, we early had some Thanksgivings at my house considering my dad grew up in Canada and my mother's parents were too busy for her when she was a kid so neither of them really cared to celebrate the holiday that much.  
>Anyways, something significant did happen on the following Monday, three days before Thanksgiving. I was heading back to my room after another Readers Club meet when I heard violent shouting coming from my room. I was about to open up the door and see what was wrong when Gilbert came flying from the room in an angry fit, not noticing I was there when he fled in an angry march down the hallway. I looked back into the room to find Gilbert's older brother Ludwig sitting on Gilbert's bed while rubbing his temples in a stressful manner.<p>

I haven't held a conversation with Ludwig before, but I did know he was Gilbert's brother from the pictures Gilbert showed me of he and Ludwig back in Seattle. From the pictures nothing much seemed to be different about him, tall, slightly buff and a look in his ice cold eyes that screamed seriousness from the get go. I also know that he was Gilbert's little brother as well though they were both born a year apart and apparently Ludwig took from his dad's side while Gilbert got his looks from a rare line of genes on his mother's side of albinism. So it would be understandable to think that they were not related on any terms.  
>When I had closed the door Ludwig snapped from his stress filled state and looked up at me.<p>

"You must be the Matthew my brother has told me about," he said without a hint of stress in his voice.

"Y-yes," I stuttered feeling suddenly shy under Ludwig's stare.

My eyes swooped down over to where the bathroom was. The door was drawn wide open, the light in there was on and the red cloth that held the chicks in the basket was messily sprawled out on the floor. Feeling a bit concerned for the eleven animals in the basket, I wandered into the bathroom for a moment to find the eleven little chicks in the bathtub with the water being two inches deep. But on the counter was still that one egg that hasn't hatched. I picked up the red cloth on the ground before grabbing the egg as well and wrapped it around the cloth before going back out to my bed and plopping down on the mattress. Ludwig pointed a finger at the egg in my hands.

"That's the one that won't hatch right?" he asked and I replied with a quick nod.

"Here," he said while tossing over a small flashlight to me.

"Hold the egg up to the light and tell me what you see."

I did as he said and flicked on the flashlight, holding the egg up to the light finding that unlike regular growing eggs, this one was just clear, no black spot to see a growing being, nothing.

"Just clear stuff," I said slowly.

"That's because it's a dead egg, it wasn't getting enough heat and humidity under the cloth, died probably a week or so into it's growing rate I'd say," Ludwig said plainly.

"Oh."

That was the only thing for me to say at the time. I couldn't go into further expression, because of my racing mind.

"Is that why Gilbert stormed out of here?" I finally manage to say.

"Yes...and no."

"I don't follow," I said with a puzzled expression.

"It is a bit complicated, but Gilbert always gets upset when it comes to death. I'm sure he's never told you this, but when I was born I nearly died because of heart failure, Gilbert was two then and he watched it all happen... Except the birthing that would just scar him... Anyways because of that he got really scarred and wouldn't leave me alone afterwards until my health was out of the red zone, but from what dad told me, the whole time Gilbert kept saying that I wasn't going to die. I guess he took that to heart and mow here we are."

Out of realization of what I was doing, I had walked out of the room and was heading for the stairs towards the roof with the egg still secure in my arms wrapped safely in the red cloth. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I had a feeling that I would find Gilbert on the roof. The scariest thing was that I was right. Gilbert was sitting up against the boundary wall that kept idiots from falling off the roof, with a somber expressing on his face. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his body once he was in my reach. I felt him sob slightly just for a small moment before he had his arms wrapped around me returning my hug.  
>When I had pulled back slightly, making eye contact I noticed the small wet places in the corners of Gilbert's eyes. I pretended to not notice and held up the cloth wrapped around the egg.<p>

"Mattie?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Früh really is dead isn't he?"

I let out a small chuckle for his amusement.

"Yeah, he is."

"Can we make a small coffin and burry him somewhere?"

"Sure."

**WTHS**

It was early Thanksgiving morning.

And guess what I was doing?

Making an egg sized coffin in the Wood Shop classroom with Gilbert. Even though school was off on Thursday and Friday for the holidays students that need to do makeup or extra credit were allowed to stay in the classrooms as long as they were being supervised. The Wood Shop teach Mr. Benson was happy to supervise and let us use the shop for today. Though it was suppose to be sad and mourning to make a small coffin with your friend, we were actually having a lot of fun. Especially when I snuck up behind Gilbert and threw sawdust in his hair then it just got messy and dusty with sawdust. Mr. Benson had to scold us for a few minutes before we could continue our coffin making business.  
>When the coffin was done, I placed the red cloth from the basket into the coffin and Gilbert placed the egg in there before he closed the coffin and tied it closed with a red ribbon we got from the Home EQ room. It was all around noon when we were heading out of the school with the egg coffin.<p>

"So where do you plan on burying the coffin?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll give her a Viking funeral instead, pour some gasoline on it and let it burn on the water."

I made an angry huffing sound before punching Gilbert in the arm. "No way in hell am I letting you burn that thing! We spent all morning making it and we are going to barry it properly in the ground in a pet cemetery..." I trailed off when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

Up ahead by the school entrance stood a tall burly looking man with sharp cold blue eyes that seemed to mimic the intensity of knives. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail and his arms were crossed in a displeasing manner,especially when his eyes were being pinpointed this way. That's when I noticed Ludwig was standing a perfect younger clone of the man except for the hair and height.  
>Wait a second is that-<p>

"Gilbert!" the man called out towards us, starting to march his way over here with Ludwig following him step by step.  
>Gilbert had a shocked expression on his face while looking up at the man coming his way.<p>

"Vater? What are you doing here?" Gilbert said a bit befuddled.

"I noticed that twelve quail eggs had disappeared from Verbergen's nest and I knew it was you who took them, I told you that I would take care of them and yet you pull such a stunt like this- is that a tiny coffin in your hands?"

I notice a small breakout of glistening sweat had appeared on Gilbert's forehead and a painful grinning tug on the corner of his lips had appeared in a nervous twitchy manner. His fingers gripped tightly on the coffin.

"Yes Vater, I'm sorry I took them, but they all hatched! And I already named them... Well only this one didn't make it... But I have been taking care of them, I give them food and water, even baths too."

"That is not the point Gilbert, you can't just go off and do reckless things without a limit unless you want to end up being a hobo with only a cardboard box to call home and I tell you I do not raise my kids to grow up to become homeless, do you understand me Gilbert Hans Beilschmidt," he ranted scoldingly at Gilbert.

I snickered under my breath. "Your middle name is Hans, like from Star Wars," I teased quietly trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Birdie~" Gilbert groaned turning his head at me.

That was when the tall stranger's eyes shifted onto me. I nearly helped and hid behind Gilbert at the intensity of his stare.

"Oh, I'am sorry I did not notice your presence there," he said.

Like that's something I never hear addressed to me.

"Oh that's ok, I get that a lot," I said.

"Are you one of Gilbert's friends?"

"I'm actually his room mate, but I'am on those terms as well."

"Ah nice to meet you, I'am Gilbert and Ludwig's father, you can address me as Mr. Beilschmidt."

Oh wow. This sort of changes everything, I mean this is Gilbert's dad not to mention he looks as serious and scarily strong like Ludwig except stronger and more serious.

"I'm Matthew, it's nice to meet you," I introduced myself.

"Dad, can you stop bugging Mattie, why are you here?" Gilbert interrupted the conversation, making Mr. Beilschmidt snap his attention back to Gilbert.

"Yes, well... It's Thanksgiving, and you haven't contacted your mother or I since you got here, then when I found out you took the eggs, well we thought you ditched school and started a farming business in the South."

"Dad, that's totally unawesome for one and the South is not a good place to raise Bobwhite quails, Bobtails sure, but not Bobwhites."

"Don't get smart on me," Mr. Beilschmidt hissed. "I want those chicks now and then I want to take my boys out for Thanksgiving after your mother is done with her nap at the hotel, asap! So don't wear any of those skinny jeans or ripped shirts Gilbert, your a Beilschmidt not a prostitute.

Gilbert just snorted. "Dad I don't need to show some skin to earn a buck, I'm just that awesome-"

"Now," Mr. Beilschmidt cut off Gilbert in a dangerous tone, giving his son a scary, serious look.

"C'mon Birdie let's go," Gilbert said quickly before grasping my hand and practically dragged me back to our dorm.

Once inside and the door was closed Gilbert went ballistic. He had all the chicks gathered up in the basket while brushing his teeth violently as if he hadn't brushed in a month. After that a small hill of his uniforms and gothic clothing from his closet formed behind him as he frantically dug for something in his closet. I sat on my bed hugging Kuma to my chest while staring at Gilbert when he finally pulled out a black dress shirt and prussia blue slacks that I never knew he owned. After he had laid them out on his bed, Gilbert dove back into his closet before retrieving a pair of nice black shoes, and by that I meant no Converses or ratty red or black sneakers, just a nice normal pair of black shoes. Next thing he dug up was a white bag with a black cross on it that seemed old and ancient to my eyes.

"What's that?" I asked leaning slightly to get a better look.

Gilbert held up the bag before opening it up from the ties that tied it shut and dumped out a black and white cross that had a nice new looking silver chain, all onto his hand before dangling it up for me to see.

"It's a heirloom from my mother's side, apparently this used to belong to Fredrick the Great, the King of Prussia a great nation that started in Berlin way back, but it became no more 65 years ago, in a way my mother is related to him in a long bloodline so I'am too. But no one recognizes Prussia anymore so no one really knows about it except for those who study the seven years war and the east parts of Germany." Gilbert paused for a moment before continuing.

"It's known as the Iron Cross that both Prussia and Germany military wore for their duties in military acts, but if you look here," Gilbert said tapping a small faded engraving of the initials FW. "You can see the initials of my great, great, great... Ok let's just say he's my ancient grandpa," Gilbert said cracking a smile.

"So if he was the King of Prussia, then wouldn't you be a prince?"

At that statement I made Gilbert's face went entirely red in... Embarrassment? What did he have to be embarrassed about? I think it would be cool to be related from someone like that.

"I guess," he mumbled before grabbing all his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom for what seemed like an hour before emerging from the bathroom. And boy did I nearly have a heart attack at the sight of Gilbert when he walked out of there. His shirt was neatly tucked into his pants which were held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, his black shoe laces were tied up neatly in small ties and the Iron Cross he had shown and explained to me was hanging from his neck respectably. But what baffled me the most was his hair. Usually it was unruly and messy sticking all sorts of directions, but now it was all jelled and combed back in the style his brother had his hair in everyday.  
>Gilbert looked... Damn good.<p>

"Well I'll be gone for a few hours," Gilbert said grabbing the basket of chicks on his way to the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mattie, I'm sorry I can't spend it with you."

That was the last thing he said before leaving.

**WTHS**

"I'm thankful for no detentions so far this year, they get so fucking annoying."

"I'm thankful for the plentiful pasta~"

"I'm thankful for having lots of opportunities this year."

"I'm thankful for meeting lots of new friends," I said next.

"I'm thankful that we don't celebrate this where I'm from, we call it "Ship off all the Puritans in One Boat Day," Arthur said negatively, closing the little thanking circle the table went through before we lifted our heads, mainly eyeing Arthur who was sitting by me.

"What? It's true," Arthur defended himself.

Alfred slapped his hand on Arthur's back. "It's ok Artie! No one gets your Brit's humor anyways!" Alfred laughed.

"Stupid Yank," Arthur grumbled to himself.

It was around five o'clock and almost every single person on campus I knew was sitting at the same table in the Dining Hall for Thanksgiving. There was Kiku, Heracles, Romano, Feliciano, Tino, Berwald, Arthur, Alfred and I, sitting at the same table passing around various and traditional Thanksgiving day foods. Though Arhtur was actually from England and has never celebrated Thanksgiving before he showed a sour attitude towards the festivities, but then again Kiku, Heracles, Romano and Feliciano were all from some other continents as well and they don't mind at all... Well then again I guess it could be a bit more personal for Arthur considering the whole England claiming America then the Revolutionary war and stuff like that I guess. Then again he only seems to get angry around Alfred for all I know so he could just be angry at him again.

"Belch... I'am full," Alfred sighed in content once he was done eating, I was done too, but I made sure to leave room for pie.

As I leaned back in my seat I watched Arthur slap Alfred on the hand with hid napkin.

"Manners," he hissed.

"Excuse me," Alfred responded.

"Good."

When everyone was done with the food, Tino and I carried the empty trays or leftovers to the kitchen and picked up our table's pies. We had three choices of pies; pumpkin, pecan and banana cream. I went straight for the pecan, but before I took a bite I caught myself and remembered the best topping to go with pecan pie. I left the table and went back to the kitchen and came back with a jug of maple syrup. Getting odd and curious looks, I continued to flip open the lid and pour a good amount onto my pie. I then put the first bite into my mouth, containing squeaks of the happy blissful taste of maple syrup on pecan pie, it was just to die for, no joke, go try it now. A few others got curious and tried some as well on their pies, finding it just as enjoyable as I did.  
>When all was eaten and stuffed away into our bellies, we departed from our table to go back to our dorms for a very long slumber.<p>

**Authors Note:**

**I`AM NOT DEAD!**

**Sure I dissapeared from for what... Three weeks, maybe four in half?... I don`t know I suck at math.**

**By the way blame math for not letting me update this chapter, it is its fault I had to ignore my fabulous story for a decade and never got a chance to update any new chapters. By the way about the whole five comments a chapter thing, well c`mon guys all I want is feedback, I mean isn`t that what all humans on earth want is some feedback or results? I don`t know, maybe I`m thinking tooooo deep into this jibber jabbery gloop... Ok also sorry for the weird words there I had to read The Lorax to Kindergarteners on Dr. Sueses Birthday so be lucky that I didn`t make all of Gilbert`s dad (aka: Germania) sentences rhyme about Thneeds and Swanee Swoons.**

** Ok enough about Dr. Suese this is fanfiction: purely fanmade and irresponsible plot lines created by us authors of .**

**I`m looking forward to reviews, remember five before The next chap is uplaoded (by the way it may take two days to get it uploaded, one to write and one to post it online, or maybe just type and update a day, which will really turn my imagination into goo so be patient)**

**Please review... For all the Shirtless Guys out there reading this without a shirt on~**


	17. Chapter 16: Its Christmas Part 1

**Welcome to High School**

It`s that time of season.

When giant pine trees are twinkling with lights and guys with fat suits dressed in red ask children what they want...

Now that sounded pedo-ish.

No, there will be none of that during the holidays- and if you haven't guessed yet, it's Christmas!

Well not right now, but it's coming up soon, like in three weeks and I can hardly wait. My family always had this week before Christmas tradition where we make pancakes in different shapes a day like a maple leaf, Santa hat, Christmas trees, bells etc. Dad and I always make them though because mom would always end up getting distracted and burning the pancakes, but she does memorize the ingredients so we never have to use cook books when making them. Another thing we do during Christmas is play tons of hockey at the rink, and then get at least ten pounds of ice, crush and powder it down and make snowmen.  
>This year my parents said that there's going to be a big surprise for me at home for when I come home. It's sort of gotten me all hyped up and kept at the edge of my seat, just thinking and waiting until I get to fly back to Sacramento, not to mention with Alfred as well. My love for him seems to be growing thinner by the minute, yes we stay close friends, but I don't know I'm just getting this vibe that we'll only end up being friends nothing more. On the other hand, I think Tino has been flirting with me, though I'am not completely positive on that subject.<p>

"Mattie!~" Tino called out down the hallway running towards me at full speed.

"Hey Tino," I greeted as Tino when he slowed down to a bouncy walk up to me.

Tino grabbed my arm in his usual and casual way as we walked to Math class.

"So Mattie, what are you doing for the holidays?" Tino asked.

"Um, I'm going back home for one and our family does this tradition of Christmas pancakes on the week before Christmas, we play hockey and then we take ice and crush and powder it down and make snowmen. And I guess like all families were going to exchange presents on Christmas. You know aren't you from Finland? How do you spend Christmas?"

Right after I asked that Tino's grip on me tightened and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hehe~! I'm glad you asked, last time I celebrated it at my house we gathered up all my relatives in the Väinämöinen's Cabin that our family has had for centuries, we take a sauna bath and make Finnish Bread Pudding chop down the biggest pine tree we can find, then we have a big feast on Christmas day. But this year I can't make it home for Christmas, air fare from San Francisco to Finland is too expensive."

"Hm, you can come stay at my place for Christmas, I'll ask my parents but I think they would be ok with it."

Tino stared up at me with his big purple eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if your ok with it."

"Then I would love to!" Tino gushed when we stepped into math class right before the bell rang.

**WTHS**

_Dear Matthew,_

_We would love to have your friend Tino to come stay with us, you can invite two other friends of yours. Sorry I have to cut this email short but your father just set the stove on fire!_

_With love,_

_Mom_

I smiled just reading my mom's response to the email I had sen not too long ago. Well let's see who else could I drag back to Sacramento with me? I could ask Kiku what he's doing over Winter break and if he doesn't have any plans then I'll invite him to come stay over with me. I would ask Alfred, but from some previous emails I have received from my parents they became friends with Alfred's parents not too long ago and were planing on having them over for Christmas dinner. And Alfred does live close by and is in the same neighborhood as I am so we won't be separated as much. But the still remaining question would be: who else could I ask?  
>Just as I was thinking the bathroom door swung open with rolling clouds of moist and hot steam floating out from the bathroom and among it was Gilbert in nothing but a white towel around his waist showing off his naked perfect chest that was glistening with the water from his shower he had just took. Maybe I could ask Gilbert.<p>

"Hey Gilbert," I called out as Gilbert was silently rummaging through his closet.

"Yeah Birdie?"

"What are you doing during Winter Break?"

Gilbert paused with a red t-shirt in one hand and a pair of boxers and black shorts in the other.

"Um, I'm staying at the dorms sense that surprise visit from my parents kinda broke the bank for us with the air fare and hotel and dinner expenses on Thanksgiving, why do you ask."

"Oh well I was wondering if you would like to stay at my place during the break, my parents want to know if I had any friends that would like to come over during the break. And air fare from here to there isn't that expensive I guess," I rambled a bit.

Gilbert ginned brightly at me. "Well if that's the case then of course I'll spend Winter Break at your house!"

"R-really?" I said a bit shocked.

"Of course! The awesome me wouldn't pass up a chance to go stay at my best buddies place, I'll just have to make a reservation for a flight so give me the details later, now if you don't mind."

Gilbert reached down and moved the towel around his waist so that it loosened up and fall down to his ankles. My face flushed red, I immediately turned around and face planted into my pillow in embarrassment.

"I need to get dressed," Gilbert laughed his loud and echoing laugh he had.

**WTHS**

I was sitting quietly in my seat during history taking my WW2 test with the handy notecard we were allowed to fill with stuff to help us with the test. Kiku and I went over some strategies last night while we filled out our notecards. He had this cute idea to make every country in WW2 be represented by a person so he sketched out these cute anime guys on my notecard and I can honestly say I'm really into it. I mean, sure he based the countries looks after fellow classmates and it was kinda weird to see me look almost identical to the Canada on my notecard, but it was such a good idea. But what made me chuckle or grin at was how Kiku made England's eyebrows extremely bushy and that he based the looks off of Arthur, isn't that hilarious!... Well I thought so.  
>By the time I was done with the test and it was time to pass the tests and notecards in I felt positively a hundred percent sure that I got a good grade on it.<p>

"So did my drawings help you during the test?" Kiku asked sitting on a desk in front of me while the rest of the students hung out before the bell released us for lunch.

"Yes, I couldn't stop grinning at England though and you are right, Francis does fit the roles as France perfectly."

"Ohononon~ did I hear my name from lips of an angel?" Francis said in a flirty manner, creeping into the conversation.

Did I also forget to mention that Francis likes to get involved in every conversation I have and flirts with me constantly? Yeah, there is a lot of that now a days.

"Hi Francis," I said trying not to sound negative or displeased that he was here.

"So what were you guys talking about a moment ago?"

"These drawings I made to help study for the test on our notecards," Kiku said, taking a moment to reach into his backpack and take out a sketch pad, flipping it open to a page full of the countries he drew last night in chibi form and a couple others I haven't noticed before. Kiku pointed to France who was winking and holding a rose in a flirty manner that mimicked Francis.  
>"I made these characters to represent countries, I hope you don't mind but I based France's looks after yours as well as every other country on here is based off of looks of people I know now," Kiku explained to Francis who stared at France thoughtfully before his blue eyes sparkled.<p>

"Wow, you made me so handsome and I'm guessing the one that says Canada is based off of Matthew's looks and that bushy brow England is from Arthur."

"Exactly," Kiku nodded withdrawing his sketch pad back into his backpack just before the bell rang. Kiku and I grabbed our bags and made our way out of the school and over towards the dinning hall, sitting at our regular place once we got our food.

"So Kiku, do you have any plans for over Winter Break?" I asked.

"No not really, I'm probably going to spend Christmas at the dorms, Heracles is spending it at his aunts in San Diego but he can't take me," Kiku said with a bit of a wistful look.

"Well would you like to spend it over at my house? My parents would love to have you over."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I already have Tino and Gilbert staying so I can invite one more friend over."

"Well then I would be honored to stay over at your house."

"Great now I can tell my parents who's coming, now I'm really excited to have you come over Kiku, I'll give you a grand tour of Sacramento when we get there."

"What-cha guys talking about?" Alfred asked as he joined the table with Arthur by his side.

"Kiku staying over at my place during Winter Break as well as Tino and Gilbert too."

"Why Gilbert? He's loud and obnoxious," Alfred sneered.

"Well you don't really know him Alfred so you shouldn't judge people you don't know about," I said feeling very defensive about Gilbert.

"I know he and his buddy Ivan get drunk on Friday nights and that he prowls around with Francis and that pedophile Antonio plus I heard he had sex with his science teacher in middle school and practically fucked almost all of the female population of his school-"

"Alfred shut up!" I exclaimed frustrated and angry.

"That first one was a rumor that started long ago, second, of course he hangs out with Francis and Antonio their his best friends and the rest of that is in the past, I mean right now we're in an all boys school for gods sake he's not like Francis who will go around "fucking" boys who look like girls."

That was another thing I noticed about Alfred was that he judges Gilbert way more than Francis. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who knows Gilbert and to be honest it makes me a bit jealous seeing Francis and Antonio around him so much. I mean of course there his best friends and all but it makes me feel jealous that there's other people like me who know him like I do. It's infuriating.  
>I tried to drown out that angry defensive feeling from arguing with Alfred with eating my pizza. It sort of helped, especially while hearing Arthur chew out Alfred's ear on judging people by their past like I said. Apparently Alfred gets the point when Arthur explains it to him, but when I do it just goes in through one ear and out the other. Noticing that I got a little bit jealous of Arthur. I was friends with Alfred before him, but he seems to react better to Arthur, I wonder why that is.<p>

"Veh~ Hi!" Feliciano greeted as he and his brother followed by Ludwig sat down, though Lovino kept shooting hateful words at poor Ludwig whom had no clue why he was being yelled at neither did I as well.

"What are you guys talking about?" Feliciano asked jumping into the conversation.

"Not much, England is just scolding America- oops, I used the wrong names," Kiku blushed furiously at his mistake.

Alfred just laughed out of hilarity, but Arthur was more intrigued.

"Wrong names?" Arthur asked.

Soon all eyes at the table were directed at Kiku in both interest and question. I nudged Kiku lightly.

"Show them the pictures," I said encouragingly.

"What pictures?" Arthur pester on as Kiku retrieved his sketch book.

"Yesterday Kiku came up with a great way to study facts about World War Two," I half explained when Kiku opened up the page with the Allies and Axis Powers of WW2 and showed them to everyone at the table.

"Haha! America looks just like me!" Alfred laughed.

"And England resembles me perfectly, so you drew these Kiku?" Arthur said.

"Yes, I based the looks after you guys, plus I know that Arthur, Feli-san and Ludwig have lineage with these countries so I matched them up naturally."

"Huh, so you didn't know Mattie was Canadian when you put him as Canada?" Alfred said confused.

"Your Canadian?" almost everyone at the table except Alfred and Arthur asked me.

"Y-yes, it's not a subject I get asked often s-so I don't bring it up," I stuttered shyly.

"Really?" Ludwig said a bit shocked.

"Yup," Alfred butted in swinging his arm around me grabbing my cheek with the hand of the arm that was around me. "He even has the cutest accent a Canadian can have."

"Oh! I wanna hear it!" Feliciano exclaimed looking at me with wide golden brown eyes full of eagerness.

I was about to explain that I disliked using my accent but Arthur beat me to the punch.

"He doesn't like his accent so don't bother," he said in a sneer that made me flinch back a bit.

I saw Alfred pinch Arhtur's cheek with his other hand playfully. "Don't be mean Artie not all people can have sexy British accents like you do," Alfred said in a teasing manner that made a light pink blush flush out on Arthur's face.

"What, I think British accents are sexy is there a problem with that?" Alfred said to Arthur. He was probably thinking that Arthur was blushing out of anger instead of embarrassment.

"I prefer Greek accents," Kiku commented just before Hercales joined us at the table sitting by Kiku and locking hands with him.

"Heh, I think the good old fashioned Italian accents are the best in the whole fucking world!" Lovino said smugly.

"Veh, I like Ludwig's German accent, it's so rough and cool sounding," Feliciano said grabbing Ludwig's bicep in a casual manner.

"I like German accents too," I almost said but I just bit on my tongue from saying anything.

**WTHS**

_Dear Matthew,_

_Your father and I are glad you'll be having your friends over for the break, and from some in for you told us we got them some Christmas presents for the holidays. We can't wait to meet your room mate Gilbert he seems like quite the character, and something tells me your dad will have a fun time messing with him like what he does with Alfred. I hope you don't mind but we moved your surprise to your room for the moment so when you come home it will be waiting for you there. Remember to pack your iPod and gum for the flight tomorrow so your ears won't pop so badly._  
><em> I'll see you tomorrow night.<em>

_With love,_

_Mom_

I smiled giddily when I received that email from my mom. Tomorrow was both the last day of school before Winter Break and right away when school is over Alfred, Tino, Kiku, Gilbert and I are taking a shuttle down to the airport with our bags. I couldn't wait, I want to know what my surprise is and to make some of my famous maple pancakes I've been craving a lot lately. I heard a buzz go off on my desk so I turned my head to see that I had received a text.

**Tino: There's a emergency meeting in the club room in thirty seconds**

I checked my clock to see that the time was eleven thirty PM.

I crept out of my room after closing my laptop, being careful not to wake up Gilbert and sneak off into the club room's secret entrance. When I entered the room I noticed something different. All the mountainous piles of pillows and visions were gone, now instead only a couple of couches, mattresses, pillows and visions remained. I could actually see the ground which was wooden and I could also spot a shelf of books and DVDs in the corner of the room. Everyone was sitting on a cushion around a low Japanese styled table with candles kiting up the room all around. I caught onto the conversation when I took my spot next to the free cushion between Kiku and Tino.

"So what kind of masks do we have for it?" Yao asked.

"We have three cats, three rabbits, two dogs and four butterfly masks," Arthur listed off.

"We are doing an assignment to get the club's name around campus," Kiku whispered to catch me up on what I missed.

"We're planing on stapling pink posters of our club's name around school, placing stickers on student's backs and I think the group that gets the butterfly masks to wear are going to glitter bomb the football team while their getting undressed and leave posters there too," I nodded understanding what Kiku said.

"Ok so all cats are going to place stickers on peoples backs, the rabbits will staple up posters, dogs will be the security prowling around so that no one gets caught and the butterflies will of course glitter bomb the football team in the locker room cheering: "Ukes rule, Semes drool!" very childish I know but that's what you have to say," Arthur said.

"Ok so from this list of divided jobs," Raivis said pulling out a sheet of paper. "Cats will be Yao, Tino and Feliciano, Rabbits will be Kauro, Emil and I, Dogs will be Arthur and Lovino and last but not least our beautiful Butterflies are Kiku, Matthew, Felik and Toris."

I felt my stomach drop. I-I have to deliberately go into the boys locker room while the football team undressed a-and glitter bomb them? I would get killed or worse found out that I'm in the Secret Uke Club and get suspended for glitter bombing the football team saying Ukes rule Semes drool! Great I'm going to die and the last thing I'll probably see is a guy's balls covered in glitter and my blood from killing me... What a nice image.  
>As I thought that morbid image the masks were past out and I was given a black and red butterfly mask and three water balloons that didn't seem to be full of water but some other squishy substance.<p>

"There is four buckets in the janitors closet by the locker rooms the water balloons are for backup, the football team will be in there to change out for their game during lunch tomorrow just put on the masks get the glitter and then make a made dash out the back where Arthur and Lovino will be waiting for you guys by the secret passage, any questions?"

"Yeah, like, why are there, like, so many secret passages on campus?" Felik asked.

"Honestly Felik," Raivis said a bit fazed. "We have no fucking clue but their there."

**WTHS**

Lunch time.

I was shaking and quivering like a leaf in the wind. I had three glitter bombs in my pocket and a butterfly mask tucked under my shirt while the strings hung from my neck. Kiku and I were not very pleased with the arrangements of things, and only Felik and Toris seem ok with the plan. Lovino and Arthur went ahead of us to see if the football team was getting undressed yet. They soon came back out and gave us the thumbs up. We worked quickly getting the buckets filled with pink glitter with hot pink flyers that said Secret Uke Club on them.

Why did everything have to be pink?

Kiku and I slide on our masks along with Felik and Toris before quietly creeping into the locker room. The muscly football team players were in the middle of stripping down when we snuck in. My heart beat was pounding deeply in my chest. The football players haven't noticed us yet and not one of us "Butterflies" made the action to throw the glitter. That was until Felik went all awol.

"Ukes rule Semes drool!" he cried out in a blood thirsty war cry before pelting the first row of surprised football players with flyers and glitter that just filled the room like a giant, pink, sparkly smoke bomb.

I found it contagiously funny and it seemed fun so I was the next person to glitter bomb them when the cloud of the first blow went down.

"For the Uke Club!" I cheered with a little bit of laughter in my voice when I nearly chucked the whole bucket at them. That's when things got a little bit chaotic. The football guys got a bit angry and starting cussing and move at us through the glitter. Kiku pelted his bucket at them for defense and Toris did the same as us Butterflies tried to retreat out the back door. With adrenaline pumping we dropped our buckets and schemed out the backdoor to meet Lovino and Arthur in their Dog masks waving at us. Once we had reached them, Lovino began pushing against the brick wall of the school until I noticed that he was pushing open a entrance that led to a dark tunnel. When all six of us were huddled into the small dark and cramped space we began crawling down the small tumbling path.  
>Everything was pitch black in their until small rays of light came up ahead near the end, which turned out to be an air vent leading out into the back hallway of the school. When we had rolled out of the vent after popping out the cover, only to noticed that we were covered in dust and cobwebs. Lovino cursed at the mess his clothes were in as the rest of us dusted off the dust and cobwebs from our uniforms. After that we tucked away our masks and had a long laugh.<p>

"That was the craziest thing ever!" Toris exclaimed.

"Did you like see their faces they were like what the fuck!" Felik giggled manically.

"I quoted Sparta in there," I snorted a bit in laughter.

"I'am going to laugh whenever I see my boyfriend now," Kiku smiled with a giggle.

"I'm just glad I didn't see any or their sweaty glittery balls," Lovino commented only making us laugh harder at the thought.

**WTHS**

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie-"

"For the love of god, Alfred _what_ is it?" I said very frustrated.

"Hi," Alfred giggled with the dumbest expression on his face.

I leaned back in my seat to swat him over on the head. This hour of torment was getting boring and very dull by the second. Having Alfred sit behind me in an airplane for the last hour was annoying. My patience was stressing by the minute, at least I get to sit by Tino and Gilbert though Tino doesn't do so well in airplanes so he's been in the bathroom every fifteen minutes and Gilbert was plugged into his iPod and looking out the window the whole time. Kiku on the other hand was sleeping in the seat next to Alfred whom was sandwiched between Kiku and an old lady that kept calling him Jacob for some reason.

"Jacob why don't you stop flirting with that lady in front of you and sit tight, I heard Haiti is really nice this time of year," the old lady said to Alfred who gave her an odd look.

"Uh mam that's not a girl that's a dude and we're going to Sacramento not Haiti," Alfred explained.

"Silly Jacob," she laughed a throaty laugh in her dry voice.

Then in a weird notion the old lady leaned over and kissed Alfred on the mouth! I snorted and laughed, hitting Gilbert's arm to get his attention and poked Kiku, having him wake up instantly with a jerk in shock. Gilbert took out his earphones and started laughing at Alfred as he waved his arms around in panic. There was a flash and Kiku had a camera in his hands.  
>Tino was walking back wearily with his face a bit green and suddenly he covered his mouth with his hands, grabbed the old lady who was kissing Alfred's purse and barged in it. Kiku took multiple pictures as Tino put the purse back and sat back down passing out in his seat. The old lady let go of Alfred's face and Gilbert and I howled loudly with laughter at the red lipstick smeared over his lips like a clown. Kiku took more pictures.<br>A flight attendant came over to investigate the situation, long story short she separated the old lady from sexually harassing Alfred any further and Kiku sent the pictures to my cellphone which I sent to my email for possible blackmail for later.

**WTHS**

"Matthew!" a familiar voice called out.

All five of us were out in the parking lot with our luggage waiting for my mom to pick me up. That was until a silver Ford Fusion Hybrid drove up with my mom behind the wheel. My mother was a very wild woman. I inherited her curly blonde hair, cute face frame and slightly lavender/blue eyes, but never her reckless and wild nature just the looks, but once I saw her in that Hybrid I knew she did something reckless.

"Mom?" I said a bit bewildered at the new car she drove.

My mom put the brakes on the car and got out of the car. She wore her favorite mid length red skirt, black tank top, a pair of sunglasses and her worn out flip flops that had no more flop in them. Her long blonde hair was pulled back by chopsticks and she had the necklace with the Canadian flag dad gave her long ago around her neck. She raced over to me and gave me a tight hug. When she pulled away her smile disappeared into a frown and she grabbed my cheeks with her hands pinching them tightly.

"What did I tell you sweetie, you look cuter when it looks like your blushing," she smiled.

"Mom," I whined in embarrassment.

She ignored me and gave Alfred a hug next.

"Hi there Alfred it's good to see you," she greeted him.

She turned to my other friends and stared at them a moment, before smiling and started shaking their hands.

"Hi, I'm Matthew's mom Shelby, but please just call me Miss Selby or something along those lines," she introduced herself.

"Yes, my name is Kiku, thank you for letting me stay at your house," Kiku said with a bow.

"I'm Tino, thank you as well for letting me stay at your home," Tino said next.

"And I'm the awesome Gilbert, thank you for letting me stay as well," Gilbert said not loosing his cocky attitude.

"Wow, I didn't know your room ate was so handsome Matthew," my mom teased me before grabbing one side of Gilbert's cheek playfully before grinning.

"Yup, I know my husband is just going to_ love_ you," she snickered evilly.

"Ok boys load up," she said detaching her grip on Gilbert's cheek.

On the drive to my house Kiku was taking multiple pictures, Gilbert was arguing with Alfred who had to ride in the back with the luggage because there wasn't any extra seats for him up here, and Tino was chatting with my mom. I was looking out the window remembering every single building and houses we passed. The first stop we made was at Alfred's house where I had to let him out of the back and say goodbye before he walked into his house.  
>While my mom was parking in our driveway she leaned over to me to whisper something.<p>

"Go inside and see your room I'm sure you'll _love_ your surprise."

With a bid grin on my face I unbuckled my belt and ran out in through the front door, passing by my dad who was carrying some boxes out the door.

"Hey son!" he greeted me as I flew up the carpeted stairs. I dashed across the hallway and flung open my bedroom door.

"Oh, hello Mattie~"

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

**Hello guys! Yes I know this chapter took waaay too long, but I was simply taking my time to write out this chapter than expected. Anyways, I have a competition thing to put out there so listen carefully.**

**Whoever guesses what Matthew's surprise is correctly, I will write in a pairing-any pairing from Hetalia if you guess the surprise correctly, but it can't be a pairing that includes one I wrote in the story like Turkey/Greece is a no because I already have Greece paired with Japan at the moment and will throw off the balance of where the sorry plot is going.**

**By the way if there's any guys out there reading this, are you shirtless? (hehehehehehe)**

**Please Review**

**- And remember Shirtless Guys!**


	18. Chapter 17: Its Christmas Part 2

**Welcome to High School**

"Oh, hello Mattie~"

I took a double take.

There sitting on his bed among the giant herd of stuffed bed was a girl that resembled him perfectly except for the cleavage and better legs, not to mention the curves. She held her own pink bear in her hands and held happy eyes behind her glasses.

Madeline.

"Maddie!" I exclaimed running over to jump on my bed and give my sister the biggest hug I could muster. I sat back still keeping my arms around her and smiling widely.

"I can't believe your actually here!" I said still a bit baffled.

"I know, mom flew me here last week sense my school gets out a week earlier than yours for Winter Break, so I'm your surprise," she said jabbing her fingers together in a cute way that made me give her another big hug. Madeline laughed and made a comment about me having more bears than her. I was so happy at the moment, I never get to see Madeline or have much contact with her, but I love the times when we get to spend time together, she was like that other half of me. Then again mom always mixed us up because of our similar hair and eye color, she even has the same hair curl as me and wears glasses as well, so it was easy to mix us up.

"Oh Maddie, you have to come meet my friends," I said grabbing her hand and leading her out of my bedroom.

"Sure," she said cutely.

We soon found ourselves over in the kitchen where Gilbert was put in a headlock by my dad and Kiku and Tino were watching by the bar while eating some chips... Well Kiku was taking a lot of pictures more than watching. Dad soon immediately let Ilbert go when mom walked into the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"And that's how you.. Brush.. Your.. Teeth," dad hesitated in his words when he said this.

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's what you were teaching the boy, none of that "Don't mess with Canadians" stuff, right sweetie?" mom said to dad with sarcasm.

"It's all about the pride my Maple leaf," dad said exchanging a quick peck with mom before turning his attention my way.

"Matthew my boy, have you been getting more buffer in the chest area?" he asked talking to Madeline and placing a hand on her shoulder to indicate that he was in fact talking to her not me.

"Dad, I'm over here," I said making dad jump in realization that I was there.

"Oh I'm sorry Matthew I didn't see you there, hmm you haven't changed much you sure you can beat me one on one game at the rink?"

"Of course I can!" I huffed puffing out my chest. "I'm much more better with my speed and acceleration than last time! I can be the man of the house too."

Dad just scoffed and ruffled my hair. "We'll see about that squirt, go chop up the meat for the stew your mom and I need to go discuss things," he whispered.

"Ok," I nodded moving toward the sink to wash up.

"Hey Mattie who's your clone?" Gilbert asked as I brought the cutting board up on the counter so I could face the bar.

"That's my sister Madeline, Madeline these are my friends," I introduced.

"H-hi, i-it is very n-nice to meet you all eh," she said with a slight blush.

"Hi I'm Tino," Tino introduced himself right away. "Your accent is s cute by the way."

Madeline nodded and blushed a bit harder.

"Do you need any help brother?" she asked as I cleaned the meat in the sink.

"No, no, no Maddie you remember last time I let you help cook," I said making Madeline's blush go volcano red,

"B-but I like cooking."

"Sorry Maddie, but I can't have the meat be seasoned in cinnamon or have sweet and sour sauce in the broth."

Madeline just puffed out her cheeks with a furious blush. As I cut the meat up on the cutting board I noticed my sister wasn't wearing her usual red sweatshirt and was instead in a dark gray t-shirt with blue shaded anime characters and the words Eden of the East on it with Japanese text under the words. I remembered that show, Madeline once watched it with me last time we visited each other, Eden of the East was good but I couldn't help but start laughing at the scene with those white inhuman creatures. I chuckled at the memory.

"Hey Mattie," Madeline whispered keeping her voice from reaching my friend's ears. "Is he from Japan?" she asked gesturing over at Kiku.

I nodded in response. Madeline smiled brightly before walking over to Kiku and tapping him on the shoulder. Once she had his attention she bowed.

"Kon'nichiwa watashinonamaeha maderindesu," she said still blushing when she stood back up straight from her bow.

"Ah. Sono anata ni aete ureshī, watashinonamaeha kikudesu," Kiku replied with a smile.

I lifted an eyebrow at my sister and Gilbert and Tino returned the same puzzled look at Kiku and Madeline.

"W-well I'm in the exchange student program s-so I wanted to try out one my greetings I had t-to learn, d-did you think it was acceptable Kiku?" she stuttered nervously.

"Hai, it was very good," Kiku said.

This made Madeline smile widely with a happy expression.

"Hey Tino is from Finland and Gilbert knows German try your other greetings on them," I suggested.

"Oh um..." Madeline went over to Gilbert pausing to think. "Hallo mein Name ist Madeline."

"Ease up with mein it's suppose to just flow off the tongue like, mein," Gilbert said.

"Oh ok, Hallo mein Name ist Madeline."

"Awesome you got it," Gilbert praised her.

Madeline went over to Tino next and blushed.

"Um... Hei... Hei nimeni on Madeline."

Tino grinned clapping his hands over Madeline's. "That was perfect Maddie, do you know any other languages?" he asked.

"Merde! ont été l'enfer ne le chat aller! Je jure que si il est hors imprégnation le chat des voisins à nouveau je vais devoir lui baiser castrés et stérilisés!" Dad's voice boomed throughout the house echoing in the kitchen with his French.

Madeline and I sighed. I stuck the knife in my hand into the cutting board, Madeline went to go set the table by climbing onto the kitchen counter to reach the plates up in the high cabinets. Suddenly the sound of dad running through the house came near and our brown tabby Floppy ran into the kitchen jumping onto the bar and stopped in front of Kiku. Madeline and I made motions for him to hide the cat, luckily Kiku understood and grabbed the cat hiding Floppy in his jacket.

"Foutez le camp de retour ici vous baise chat!" Dad yelled running into the kitchen with a broom in one hand and a dead mouse in the other.

"Papa ne maudissant en français," Madeline and I said in synch at dad.

Hearing us, dad suddenly became tame and put down the broom with a goofy smile.

"Sorry kids, please excuse my French earlier, but our cat left another "toy" in the bathtub," dad said gesturing at the dead mouse.

Seeing the dead bird Maddie left the plates on the table and went over to dad to take the mouse whispering soft French words before throwing it in the trash and washing her hands.

"Well I'm gonna go make an appointment with the vet, so if you excuse me," dad said going off to find the cat.

At that moment Floppy managed to wiggle out of Kiku's jacket and jump out the open window.

**WTHS**

I made sure to wake up at seven the next day so I could make Christmas pancakes with dad but I didn't find him in the kitchen. I took a peak in mom and dad's bedroom but only mom was asleep in bed. I sighed going back to the kitchen. Last night during dinner dad was talking about making pancakes with me in the morning, but where could he be?  
>I picked up a sticky not that was on the kitchen table and read it.<p>

_Hey Mattie, I gotta get the restaurant open and ready today, sorry I can't be there to make the pancakes with you_  
><em> -Love Dad<em>

I felt a bit disappointed that dad wasn't here to make pancakes with me, but then again I either make the pancakes by myself or let mom and Madeline do it and well... We'd have to get a new kitchen. So I took out the electric skillet and turned it on, took out the ingredients for my famous maple pancakes and got out the pancake shapers for Christmas trees. After making the batter I took out a squeeze bottle and filled it with the batter testing out the air pre sure by squeezing out a small amount into the sink. I took a small amount of butter and greased the skillet before placing down the shapers across the spacious surface of the hot skillet and squeezed proper amounts of batter into each shapers hearing the sizzle when the batter made contact to the heat. Carefully I slide off the shapers once the edges were golden brown and flipped the pancake trees over expertly. Once those were done I put them on a big serving plate and started another round. The first person to greet me was Tino in his pink tank top and polar bear pj bottoms.

"Morning Mattie," Tino yawned cutely sitting on the bar to watch me make pancakes.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Hmm," Tino hummed jumping off his seat and walking around the bar to stand next to me watching the pancakes along with me. Once those were done and put onto the plate something happened.  
>Tino reached up and grabbed my face gently making my face turn down towards him. I felt his breath fan across my face as he leaned in close to my face. For some reason my heart kept pounding against the bone cage of my ribs. I felt the hand cupped over my cheek move a bit and Tino's finger brush against my cheek gently before removing that hand from my face showing a bit of batter on the finger that had swept over my cheek. I watched Tino's pink tongue sweep over his bottom lip before bringing his finger to his mouth, cleaning off the batter from his finger... In a suggestive way I might add.<p>

"Good batter," Tino said when he was done, the other hand that was still on my face slide around to snake around my neck.

"Uh thanks...?"

"Wanna taste?"

Before I could retested anything sane at the moment, Tino leaned up and his arm pressed my head down to meet him half way for a kiss. It was different from my first kiss with Francis, not that I was making comparisons already! Ok well does it make me a bad person if I do? I mean the way Francis's had kissed me seemed more agile and used to the feel of kissing, while Tino had this soft way about it with the small movements with his lips against mine. It was like receiving kisses from a butterfly, soft, fluttery and for some reason beautiful.

_"Meow!"_

Tino and I jumped apart, breaking the kiss, startled by Floppy who was sitting by his empty food bowl meowing in his squeaky and high pitched meow he always had. Blushing and feeling bait shaken down by Tino's eyes staring at me as I went over to feed the cat. Luckily though mom and Kiku came into the kitchen to watch and wait for the pancakes to be done.  
>When the serving plate was stacked like a mountain everyone attacked with forks and butter knives, before I pulled the plate away and served myself first.<p>

"Savages," I said getting a few giggles out of them.

When I had a high enough stack of Christmas tree pancakes soaked to the cake in maple syrup (the real stuff not the knock off kind that Walmart sells) I set my plate down and went to go wake up Gilbert. Last night everyone slept on my bedroom floor on the low up mattresses my mom blew up for them sense Madeline took the only guest room we have for her stay. In my room Gilbert was out of the covers sprawled out over the blowup mattress like a beached whale exposing some of his stomach and snoring lightly in the morning rays peaking from my curtains.  
>With a slightly evil grin I crouched down at the end of the mattress and sprung forward jumping on Gilbert. Gilbert sat up quickly in a startled manner.<p>

"Nein!" he yelled sounding a bit like his brother.

I laughed jumping back off him. "Good morning, I made pancakes so come eat," I said before leaving to go join the others downstairs for breakfast.

**WTHS**

We spent most of the day helping with chores and setting up decorations for my mom before she even agreed to drive us down to dad's restaurant to go see how things were.

"Woah,_ woah_, I knew your dad owned a restaurant but no one told me it was the Maple Leaf Pancake House! I heard this place was one of the best pancake houses in the world!" Gilbert gasped once we had parked in front of dad's restaurant.

"Sweetie, who do you think makes the pancakes?" mom said to Gilbert though the review mirror, winking before getting out of the car.

By the time we entered the restaurant it was half full and almost time to close up. We waited in the waiting room watching every single customer leave with a smile on their faces until dad walked in with a white apron covered in batter and had the biggest smile in the world on his face. Mom got up and exchanged a kiss with dad before we all went in and sat in the booth of the now closed restaurant. It was all completely empty except for us and the workers who had stayed after cleaning up to have a bite to eat and socialize. I remembered that two girls I went to school were waitresses here and I was really good friends with them in middle school so I guess it wouldn't hurt to go say hi. Then again because they got jobs here also meant a few boys from the same school worked here too... Should I risk it? Eh what the hell, my dad is their boss so if they want to beat up their boss's son and get fired fine by me.

"Hi!" I greeted the two girls who perked up hearing my voice.

"Matthew!" Bella exclaimed jumping up to tightly hug me.

I laughed gently and hugged Bella back letting go just to be hugged again by Lily. When they had pulled back I noticed that Bella's short blonde hair had grown a bit since I last saw her and that Lily had her hair cut... Sort of in the fashion her brother Vash's hair was cut. I always knew Lily loved her brother deeply, but sometimes her brother could get a bit too overprotective, which explains why he was shooting daggers at me with his eyes a table over.

"I'am so happy to see you Matthew," Lily smiled sweetly in joy.

"I'm really happy to see you guys," I grinned.

"So are you home schooled now? I'm asking cause I don't see you around Sacramento High, some of the guys thought you were at a gay camp in the south," Bella growled a bit at her last statement.

"No, I'm no where near there, I'm actually going to an all boys school in San Francisco," I explained.

"Really? What's it like?" Lily asked.

"It's really fun, uniforms aren't really much of a pain though cause then I don't have to waste a morning stressing over an outfit and everyone is pretty nice."

"That's good, did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, a few of them are here now if you want to o meet them," I said pointing over to the table where they were.

I hung back as Lily and Bella went ahead to go meet them.

"Hey," I heard Vash callout to me. I turned my attention towards him, he was still glaring at me though. "Don't flirt with my sister," he growled.

I held up my hands defensively. "L-look there seems to b-be a misunderstanding here, you see it's not like I don't find your sister attractive but I don't swing that way i-if you catch my drift," I stuttered awkwardly feeling so nervous and sweaty at the same time.

I watched Vash's angry face smooth out and calm down a bit in reassurance of my words. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled.

I was about to turn and leave when Vash called out to me again.

"Hey Matthew," he said.

"That Steven kid from that group last year, I heard his balls dropped off after a dog bit him in the crotch and he caught an HIV," Vash said making me smile just a little.

**WTHS**

"Bonzai!" Gilbert yelled before jumping into the pool.

It was dark by the time we all piled back into my moms hybrid and came home. So sense we really didn't have anything to do I called over Alfred and suggested we take a dip in our pool. That's right we had a pool in our backyard, what did you expect a backyard with a white picket fence and a sheep dog named Chef? Hell no, it's a real wooden fence and his name was Sleepy not Chef and he was a sable Shetland sheepdog to be precise.  
>Anyways here I was playing Marco polo with Tino who kept cheating whenever I was Marco so he could hug me from behind and then yell "Polo". Suddenly all I saw was red white and blue before a giant spray of water toppled over Tino and I.<p>

"Alfred!" I yelled blinking out the water from my eyes.

Alfred's wet head bobbed up from the water smiling a big goofy grin.

"Let's play chicken!" he suggested loudly.

Before I could protest Tino climbed up on my shoulders and (somehow) Gilbert was on Alfred's shoulders screaming and yelling while pushing and fighting in Tino while I wavered unbalanced by every way Tino's weight shifted on my shoulders. But of course (being stronger and all) Gilbert had pushed or rather knocked Tino from m shoulders yelling out victory cheers before Alfred had enough of him and just dumped him in the water carelessly.

When we were done with getting all wet and chlorine soaked we finally got out of the pool and washed off in the shower (separately) before moving down to the basement to watch a movie. Alfred had already gone home by then so it was just the three of us, not counting Kiku sense he went to bed already and we were watching a scary movie, which I really wasn't up for but I can spend an hour watching guts fly... In the dark... In between Gilbert and Tino... One of which had kissed me that morning... I still don't know what to think of that.

_To be continued..._

**Author Note:**

**Ok first things first!**

**Translations: **

**Kon'nichiwa watashinonamaeha maderindesu.: Hello my name is Madeline **

**Hallo mein Name ist Madeline: Hello my name is Madeline**

**Hei, nimeni on Madeline: Hello my name is Madeline**

**Merde! ont été l'enfer ne le chat aller! Je jure que si il est hors imprégnation le chat des voisins à nouveau je vais devoir lui baiser castrés et stérilisés!: Shit! were the hell did the cat go! I swear if he's off impregnating the neighbors cat again I'll have him fucking spayed and neutered! **

**Foutez le camp de retour ici vous baise chat: Get the fuck back here you fucking cat!**

**Papa ne maudissant en français: Dad no cursing in French**

**Alrighty now that we have the translations out of the way (by the way all crappy translations ae all google translator I own nothing!)**

**Lets jump into those who got the answer right:**

**MayFlowerxxx**

**ArukaSakami**

**Tyler4768**

**SilverMoonForever**

**Unfortunatly three out of four said Matthew`s sister, but not really hitting the target on the surprise because in chapter 11 it states that Matthew`s sister`s name was Madeline and sense that was the correct answer the next pairing will be chosen by Tyler4768. Just send me a PM of the pairing or put what pairing you want to see in a review kay? (I don`t know how this stuff goes so I`m just playing by ear here)**

**Though I bet by me writting in Tino kissing Matthew just made me make a new pairing right? **

**Finnanada?**

**Canland?**

**Well as usual leave tons and tons of reviews!**

**Don`t forgget the shirtless guys!**


	19. Chapter 18: Its Christmas Part 3

**Welcome to High School**

Violent screaming emerged the next second from the speakers of the tv and next thing I knew Tino and I jumped when a face appeared on the screen. As much as I wanted to go ranting that I was not afraid of a horror movie that would make my grandmother yawn, I really couldn't take my eyes off the screen at the intensity of the scene showing right at this moment.  
>I would also like to keep in account that sometimes it isn't so fun to be the one in between your two friends during a horror movie. I mean one would try and cuddle up to you while the other is trying to pull you closer to themselves. It was so aggravating to be the rope in this tug of war game. What should I do!<p>

"Hey Mattie, can you grab that blanket for me?" Tino whispered still a bit fixated on the movie.

I nodded and grabbed the blanket that was hanging from the back of the couch. I handed it over to Tino who smiled and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Thank you~" he said pulling the blanket over himself leaving some to drape over my lap.

Then before I even blinked, Tino had laid his head on my lap facing up at me beaming brightly. His eyes held the same look they had this morning before he engaged that kiss. A bit of a dark lusty like look mixed with an odd glimmer the same I recognized in Francis's eyes when he stared at me too long. I can't place what it was but the way I see that odd glimmer I feel very embarrassed for some reason. I felt the heat rush to my face in a quick blush before I hastily drew my eyes back at the screen.

It didn't take long before something else happened.

Out of nowhere blood splattered on the screen for a dramatic effect for the movie, but I just freaked out and jumped up nearly throwing Tino on the ground and basically ended up on Gilbert's lap fisting his shirt in my hands and shaking like a leaf. In response, Gilbert just chuckled and patted me on my head before giving me a peck on my head. I blushed furiously. D-do friends kiss each other on the top of their heads? I had no clue, I never had guy friends for this long only girl friends and they've kissed me on the cheek and head before, but I don't think it's the same for guys.  
>I stayed there for a while until I was calm and laughed the short scare off nervously before returning to my spot on the couch. I felt very odd, freaked out and completely embarrassed at the same time.<p>

I was so glad to go to bed after the movie.

**WTHS**

The next day I got to make pancakes with my dad after waiting for so long. It's not very fun to make pancakes by yourself. This morning we were making Christmas bell shaped pancakes with added red and green M&Ms to the batter to give more color to the pancakes. This morning we had a bigger crowd to watch us flip pancakes with Gilbert, Madeline, Kiku and Floppy whom was snuggling into Kiku's arms. Tino soon came down and sat by Madeline to watch the pancake flipping.

"Is pancakes a regular thing around here?" Gilbert asked leaning into his fist on the table with a bored expression.

I caught the small spark in my dad's eyes.

Gilbert you're toast.

I moved to take care of the flipping as dad withdrew from the skillet still holding his spatula. He threw the spatula at me which I, thankfully, caught with ease.

"Matthew, why don't you show our guests your flip trick," dad said, taking a seat by Gilbert, slinging an arm around his shoulders in a suspiciously friendly way.

I knew dad would do this, I thought waiting for the right moment. He does this all the time to Alfred as well, messing around with them like I was his innocent daughter and they were my boyfriends.  
>I flushed red at that thought. As far as physical attraction went I still liked Alfred, and yes I have thought and imagined him and I together, but Gilbert... No, no, no, no, I can't think of him in that way, he is my best friend and I'm sure he's straight with all those magazines and porn under his bed.<p>

Quickly with one spatula I flipped over a pancake, but instead of letting it turn over hastily wi a splat, I tossed it up in the air and flipped another one up, catching both back on the spatulas and laying them down to cook on the other side. Then one by one I juggled five more in the air at different heights. I kept my eyes on the half cooked pancakes flying up and used both my hands to juggle them around a bit for show.  
>I remembered when I was a kid on my birthday dad asked me what I wanted to eat for breakfast, obviously I said pancakes, but instead of making them the quick way, dad juggled them around for me with only one spatula. He said thats what he does for customers now and then sense he has a window for the customers to watch him from the bar table by the kitchen. Since then I wanted to juggle pancakes with one spatula, but I can only do two spatulas right now.<p>

Madeline clapped excessively when I had them all back on the skillet. Tino and Kiku joined her, Gilbert didn't because dad had an iron grip around him grinning like they were the best friends.

"So Gale, I bet your a sports guy or maybe a jock back at school, so tell me Gale what sport do you like?" dad said giving a little squeeze to Gilbert's shoulders.

"Uh it's Gilbert and I don't play any sports or have a favorite one to be exact unless you call being awesome a sport then I'm a gold medalist at that," Gilbert grinned cheekily at that.

Oh boy

"Well Gale in this house we play the best sport around here, wanna take a guess," dad smiled a bit too evilly.

"Foosball?" Gilbert guessed ignoring the fact that dad called him Gale again.

"No, we play good ol' hockey around here, ever played?"

Oh I see what dad is doing now, I thought smiling a bit at my father's merciless plan I already guessed on.

"Nope."

"Good to Know," dad grinned and I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

Mom came in and took a seat yawning while breaking between English and French while speaking to Madeline as well as some other languages... Did she just speak Russian?

"Перейдем, le principal lui a dit et un élève dit, "That's what she said!" dieser Schüler in den Rücken schreit, et je ris mon cul avec mes élèves, кричать "хороший Steve!" Ah- hahahahahaha!" mom laughed getting odd looks from my friends.

"Mon amour, English please we have guests," dad said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I teach World Language at the high school so I sometimes slip in between languages here and there, oooh pancakes," she said excitedly defying over and snatching one from the skillet saying "hot hot hot," before eating it.

"There 'eady," mom said with a mouthful of pancake while waving air into her mouth with her hand.

The serving plate was at least five pounds of pancakes topped over pancake on the plate. The stack was so big we had to split the stack in two and have two serving plates of pancakes on the table. Bottles of our homemade maple syrup were passed and I giggled when Gilbert drowned his pancakes in the sticky substance.

"So what should we do today?" mom wondered out loud after polishing her first three pancakes within the minute of eating.

"Dad was saying something about hockey," Madeline commented casually getting a second serving already.

"Not near the house, last time you broke the window last time when your father was playing with Alfred," mom warned.

"Ah~Amour~ I said I was sorry~," dad cooed.

"Sweetie, it wasn't the puck that broke the window, your lucky that boy has such thick skin," after mom said that you could practically hear Gilbert's nervous swallow.

"Mind me asking what happened?" Tino asked.

"Oh, well last year Alfred and dad were playing hockey out on the streets and well... Long story short dad Kronwalled Alfred through our window," I explained.

Kiku started choking on his orange juice, Tino's eyes went wide and a dark gloomy cloud hung over Gilbert's head. Dad patted Kiku on the back asking if he was ok and Kiku replied saying hai over and over until his throat was cleared. Tino stayed quiet and continued eating, but the rest of us, besides Gilbert, were still acting happy and eating off most of the pancakes.  
>After eating we all got dressed and waited downstairs while mom and Madeline showered (no not in the same bathroom we have three bathrooms for a reason). Gilbert took this time to call his brother.<p>

"Hey Luddy~ Frohe Weihnachten!" Gilbert practically yelled into the phone."Yes I brought more than one pair this time- West! Nein, only you would ask such a question."

The rest of Gilbert's conversation was in German and for a while I liked the sound of it. It was rough and I liked the way it sounded coming from Gilbert instead of the angry spouts from his brother on the other line.

"Lieben you too bro, bye," Gilbert said hanging up.

He looked up and caught me red handed at me looking at him before I could make it look like I was admiring something else. Gilbert grinned at me and was about to make a comment on my actions when mom and Madeline joined us.  
>Mom told dad to take our activities to the park so he doesn't end up doing something dangerous in public. Half of us were split up into two groups for our drive there. Mom, Tino Gilbert and I drove in mom's new car while dad, Madeline and Kiku went in dad's car and stopped to bring Alfred along as well.<br>We soon arrived at the park just as a few clouds began to roll in front of the sky and darken things a bit. Dad ot out the hockey sticks and tossed us each one except for mom and Madeline who declined saying the they'll referee. We then divided into teams of three. Tino, Alfred and I against dad, Gilbert and Kiku. Tino and Kiku were goalies while the rest of us played forwards.

Then all hell broke loose.

**WTHS**

By the end of the day when the sun was starting to go down Alfred and Gilbert had packs of ice all over their bodies. Luckily we got so into the game that Kiku and Tino kept playing goalie and didn't get any major damage. I only had a split lip from hitting the pavement too roughly and a scratch on my arm. Dad on the other hand came out of it without a single reason why Alfred and Gilbert were beat pretty bad was because they kept getting into fights during the game.

That and my dad Kronwalls people like he was the hulk.

When will I get that strong?

We were back home now and dad was having a long conversation with Alfred and Gilbert in the backyard while I looked for the first aid kit. Tino, Kiku and Madeline were having a nice conversation in the living room while I did this, though I had no idea where mom is.

"Looking for this," I heard mom say behind me.

I turned around and saw her hold up a white box with a red cross on it.

"Yes thanks mom," I said reaching out to get it, but she pulled back leaving me to look up at her confused.

"You know your father and I love you no matter who you are Matthew," she began.

"Where is this going...?" I trailed off.

"You like those boys right?"

I let my jaw drop. How did she...

"Thought so. I knew Alfred seemed like more of a friend to you when you first introduced him and that Gilbert was more than a egotistical pervert with a good heart in your emails, dad thought so too, so he's giving them the "man speech" he was going to give your sisters boyfriends if he met them."

"But dad's not even Maddie's-"

"Birdie!" I was cut off by Gilbert's shout.

"Yeah?" I said as Gilbert walked over to my mom and I.

"Can I see your baby pictures?"

"What! No you can not!" I yelled quietly.

"Aw, but I got a black eye," he whined pointing at his bruising eye area.

"Well I have a busted lip."

"I can kiss it to make you feel better," Gilbert said grinning with a wink.

"No I'm fine," I squeaked.

My mom laughed loudly and handed over the first aid kit to me.

"Patch up the poor soul Mattie," she said giving me a pat on my back before wandering off.

I sighed.

"C'mon I need to bandaged up before you start bleeding on the carpet," I said tugging at Gilbert's sleeve to follow me into the bathroom.

I took a washcloth and wetted it in the sink before I dabbed at the scraps on Gilbert's arms and face. I then opened up the first aid kit and took out a bottle of disinfectant.

"This will sting," I warned before pouring some on a deep cut on his arm.

Gilbert didn't let out a peep, but I felt his muscles strain and move intensely under my fingers. As I dabbed more disinfectant on his wounds I noticed how well toned Gilbert was. Of course he wasn't as big and burly looking as his brother, but in a way I knew he was stronger than Ludwig.  
>I couldn't help myself from touching up his bicep when I was done putting disinfectant on him. When his red eyes looked down and met mine I jumped back feeling caught by such an action. But instead of laughing at me Gilbert pulled me back leaning his head down until he was dangerously close to me.<p>

I couldn't think or breath, my thoughts fled far away from my skull by now and all I could do was feel Gilbert's hand on my shoulder pull me in closer and his other hand come down to grab my waist gently. I felt myself pull a bit more into Gilbert until...

I was kissing Gilbert.

_To be continued..._

**Author Note:**

**Wow it`s been a long time... Some how that feels like deja vu, oh well.**

**Either way I`am back baby!**

**Miss me? Of course you do, who doesn`t?**

***crickets chirping***

**Hahaha, I know I know, I haven`t updated a chapter in forever! I missed this really I did but I had a bunch of stupid finals and things... I have a life too ya know! And now I have to get into the way the fonts have to be in this story also since, again, I havent written a chapter in forever.**

**Anyway, I might be a bit rusty in this chapter sense I have not written in a long time, but I`ll get back into it sense it is summer time!**

**Please review**

**~Shirtless guys~**


	20. Chapter 20: Its Christmas part 4

**Welcome To High School**

Up. Down. Up. Down

That was the pattern my entire body went for the next ten minutes or more. I panted with exhaustion, trying to endure a bit more.

Thump. Thump. Thump

That was the sound of a wooden bed frame hitting against the wall. Sweat dripped from my brow and I started to pant harder.

"Mattie... Mattie-Mattie!"

A familiar voice was calling.

"Mattie stop playing double dutch with Virginia and Kiku and come help me out dude!" Alfred called from the front door of his house.

I was tempted to jump out of the game to take a breather and help Alfred get his bed out the door, but his little sister Virginia intervened.

"Nu-uh Alfie, Mattie promised to play with me first!" the seven year old complained.

"Well I was friends with him first!" Alfred retorted.

I kept jumping and turned my head over to where Kiku was holding his end of the rope and locked eyes with him.

'Help, me,' I mouthed to him.

"Mrs. Virginia- Chan, would you like to learn a fun game?" Kiku asked the little girl who turned her attention over to Kiku with bright blue eyes that were just like Alfred's.

"Sure!" she chirped dropping the jump ropes and running over eagerly to hear what Kiku had to say.

I sat down on the sidewalk and let myself catch my breath.

If only yesterday went a bit more smoother with Gilbert so that I could go shopping with Tino and my mom instead of attending to Alfred's little sister while also helping him get an old bed frame from his basement.

_~The Day Before~_

My body went into complete shock. Time seemed to stand still. Figuratively. The touches Gilbert placed on my body felt like they were burning and the source of this combustion was his lips. But I liked it. Slowly I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around Gilbert's neck, kissing back eagerly. When we parted I saw Gilbert grinning down at me.

"So what now?" he asked breaking the silence.

A million of thoughts went through my mind at that moment. A lot had to do with Gilbert, Alfred and Tino. It felt like my head was going to burst like the thumping of my heart was doing. I liked Gilbert a lot, too much than friends, but there was also Tino and I know how he feels about me and if I break his heart to be with Gilbert then I doubt he would want to still be friends. Not to also mention how much Alfred still means to me and how overprotective he can get if I went out with Gilbert and I know he doesn't like Gilbet at all.

"... I don't know," I replied hesitantly.

Gilbert's grin dropped as well as his hands on me. I let my arms drop from his neck and looked down at my feet.

"What do you mean by "I don't know," couldn't you feel the spark as well-"

"What spark?" I said harshly cutting him off.

I didn't want to look at his face, to see the hurt expression he must be expressing. It hurt me as well to say such words, but I've learned to keep a mask for my own good.

"I can't believe this," he muttered.

"Look, can you please try to understand, I like you, but..."

"But you like someone else," he said bitterly.

I didn't say anything, but let him walk out of there. When I heard the door close and footsteps walk away did I let myself slide down the wall and put my face in my hands.

My heart hurts.

_~Current Time~_

When we were done hauling Alfred's bed away and Virginia's friend down the street, Georgia, came over to play with her, did all three of us get to relax in Alfred's room and play video games. Of course Alfred had a stack of Japanese and games from other parts of the world as well, but all of them had one thing in common. They were all horror games. The only thing that has something to do with horror that Alfred can stand was horror games. Most of the scariest ones were provided by Kiku on request from Alfred. Although even Kiku looked very disturbed by his own games he had brought.

"Hey Mattie come take Kiku's spot he doesn't look so good," Alfred said patting the spot on the floor where Kiku had dropped his remote at and proceeded to roll away and hide in Alfred's superman sheets.

"Oh, uh, I'm not the best person to play video games with, I'd much rather wa-"

"Glad you feel that way bro," Alfred said ignoring what I said and shoving Kiku's abandoned controller into my hands.

I fumbled around a bit with the controller while trying to figure out how to play. In the end I just sat there and let my character in the game die off so I wouldn't have to play anymore. It was like this for the rest of the day until my mom finally came around to pick us up, which ended up with her visiting with Alfred's mom for half an hour. Parent's logic to stand around and talk to each other. I don't even get it.

By the end of the day I just wanted to curl up and sleep for some reason. I just felt mentally and physically tired for no reason. So when I got home I crashed on the chair swing on the front porch. It wasn't later when Tino was cuddling me that I actually woke up. It was pitch black outside and the only lights came from the porch light and the lamp posts.

"Tino….. What are you doing?" I said yawning.

"Keepin' you waaaarm," he replied like a little kid and cuddled deeper into my neck.

"Tino you need to stop doing this," I sighed leaning back on the cushion.

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," I snapped in an annoyed tone.

It was peacefully quiet for the longest time.

"Tino you're my friend and I don't want you to get caught up with me. I only see you as a friend," I said finally dropping the bomb on the subject.

The next thing I did hurt to do, but I got up and went inside closing the door quietly and leaning my back on the door feeling so awful. Why did I just do that? I just can't leaving him out there like that, but the damage was already done by already doing that. I placed my face in my hands and sat there letting my bad feelings wash over me.

I deserved it.

**Euphoria:**

** I have an interesting story to tell. This chapter was mainly written back a year ago, but it wasn't finished so I thank my past self for giving me a starting on this chapter so I can get back into the roll of things. I hope everyone liked the chapter. And yes the beginning was supposed to be a teaser to strike out all of the perverted minded people. Did I do good?**

** Please review~**


End file.
